


Fix me

by Spideypool4life



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alcohol, Bad Influences, College, Deadpool - Freeform, Depression, Drugs, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Love, Low Self Esteem, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, OC, Peter Parker - Freeform, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sext, Slow Build, Smut, Spideypool - Freeform, Wade Wilson - Freeform, Wades scars are almost invisible, deadpool origin story, not right now tho, real life event mixed with made up events, relationship, spiderman - Freeform, they both go to college
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-04-28 16:18:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 43,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5097122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spideypool4life/pseuds/Spideypool4life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A broken mind</p><p>A broken heart.</p><p>A broken soul </p><p>And no one can fix them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Prove me wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You're late

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! this is kinda new to me, writing a fanfic with a plot. this is gonna be a little different tho bc it was requested by my best friend, she wanted me to write a spideypool fanfic based on us, so i was like ''why not'' and so i decided to mix my personality with deadpool's and my bff's personality with spidey's. also this plot is gonna have real life events that happened to me and my bff before and after we met, and made up events. i hope you guys like an comments/kudos are always appreciated! thank you for reading!

Peter's POV  


''Peter!!! Wake up! You're gonna be late for college!'' aunt May yells from the other side of the door while knocking it hard. Ugh, mornings. Peter hates mornings. Especially Monday mornings. After a good weekend having fun with his friends and complying his duty as Spiderman, college is not really his priority. At least not right now, because right now his bed feels too comfortable and warm and-

 

''Peter!'' aunt May yells again, this time louder. How can someone be so loud at seven AM?

 

''Jesus Christ, I'm coming!'' Peter groans into his pillow loud enough for aunt May to hear. He hears her huff and mumble something about breakfast and not saying the Lord's name in vain and being late for college. Peter buries his face on his pillow taking a deep breath before getting off of his bed and stretching his whole body. Damn, yesterday's fight sure did a number on him. All his muscles were sore and he was pretty sure he was really bruised under his PJs. Good thing its autumn, this way he can just wear a hoodie to hide his damage.

After getting dressed and making sure all his bruises were covered, he heads downstairs to eat breakfast with his aunt.

 

''Sweetheart, you need to buy an alarm soon because some day I'm gonna break your door from pounding it so hard in the morning to wake you up'' aunt May says with humor evident in her voice. Peter smiles and nods, unable to speak due to a pancake that he just stuffed in his mouth.

 

''I know, I'm so sorry aunt May, you know how lazy I am and how I hate mornings, especially when my bed is begging me to stay there all day'' Peter jokes after swallowing the rest of his breakfast and getting up to go to college ''I got to go now or else I'll be late, see you later aunt May!'' he kisses her goodbye, grabs his school bag and meets up with his best friend outside his house to get a ride.

 

''Alright sweetie, have a good day!'' she smiles and watches Peter as he leaves the house.

 

 

'' Hey man, got any plans for today?'' Harry, Peter's best friend, asks him as soon as they enter his black fancy BMW. Harry was so lucky, his father was rich so he didn't have to save all his money to buy a decent car, which is exactly what Peter is doing, since he doesn't want to depend on his best friend to have a ride to further places. Of course he could just swing across the city as Spiderman but it would be nice to feel like a normal teenager sometimes...

 

''well, apart from surviving to college, take pictures of spiderman and then getting yelled at because of said pictures by my amazing and oh so nice boss at the daily bugle, no. I don't have any plans'' Peter says, sarcasm radiating from his voice, which makes Harry laugh.

 

''Dude, why do you keep working for J. whats-his-face Jameson if you don't like him?'' Harry asks curiously, making Peter snigger at his choice of words for his boss' name.

 

''Because, Harry, not everyone has a rich father who can buy a new car every day. Plus, I like working at the daily bugle, I just really don't like the way Jameson makes Spiderman look like he's a menace when he's just trying to help'' Peter huffs, a little annoyed but soon brushes it off, not wanting to keep talking about his alter ego, since Harry didn't know about Peter's secret ''but whatever, do you have anything in mind to do today?'' he asks trying to change the subject.

 

''in matter of fact, my dear friend, I do'' Harry says in a little over dramatic voice, earning an eye roll and a smirk from Peter, who after just looks at him, waiting for him to keep talking ''you see, there's a new pizza restaurant near my house and I've heard their pizzas are delicious so I thought we could go by, after classes and just try them out, because its pizza and who doesn't love pizza!'' Harry rambles excited but Peter didn't seem quite amused.

 

''dude I'm kinda broke, I can't go until Jameson pays me for the pics I give him'' Peter pouts, a little disappointed because he really wanted to go to that pizza place, since it's been a while he ate at a restaurant but with his tight schedule as a college student and his daily patrols as Spiderman he haven't had time for himself. And he really was broke which also didn't help at all.

 

''Its ok, Pete. Pizza's on me! And I don't take no for an answer!'' Harry states, pointing a dramatic finger at Peter, which just makes him shake his head and laugh, pushing Harry's finger away from his face. He didn't like when Harry payed for his stuff, but he'll just make an exception this time.

 

''Fine you win.'' Peter raises his hands in surrender at the same time Harry is parking his car. They both get out of the car and head to the college's building. ''I'll meet you here after I'm done with classes and then we can go'' Peter says as he looks at his watch. Damn it he was gonna be late for his first class. ''Sorry dude I have to go, I hate to be late, see ya later!'' he yells as he starts running to his classroom.

 

When he gets there, the teacher is nowhere to be found, meaning peter wasn't that late. He sighs in relief and heads to his seat. He just chats with his friends for a few minutes before the teacher comes in with someone else behind him. Someone Peter never saw in that class before. The person was dressed in black jeans and a red and black hoodie with his hood on making him look dark and mysterious. He was also big and well built like the football players in the college's team. And from what peter could see, the guy had bright blue eyes and dark blonde hair peeking out of the sides of his hood. He seemed quite attractive.

 

 

You know, as attractive as a guy can be.

 

 

 

 

Not that peter was into guys.

 

 

 

 

The guy suddenly looks at him and Peter averts his eyes to somewhere else not wanting to be caught staring at the new kid.

 

''Students'' Peter's teacher calls, in a monotonous voice ''this is your new classmate. Please make him feel welcomed and show him this college around after classes.'' He looks at all of is students before turning to the guy ''what's your name, kid?'' he asks to the new guy who seems really nervous like a deer caught in the headlights.

 

He fidgets his fingers nervously for a few seconds before speaking ''Wilson. Wade Wilson.'' He mumbles. Wait how can a guy so big like him, be so shy?

 

''Alright Mr. Wilson, you can choose a seat. We're about to start the class'' the teacher dismisses him. The guy, Wade, is looking for a free spot but he seems so lost that Peter takes pity on him and decides to call him so he could sit next to him, but before he could do that, another voice on the other side of the room echoes before Peter could even open his mouth to speak, telling Wade he could sit next to them. When peter looks around to see the voice's source and notices it was Claud, one of the classes' junkies, he gets a little annoyed because Wade didn't seem like the kind of guy to hang out with those kind of people. He hoped Wade wouldn't sit next to Claud, but much for his disappointment he does, probably because no one else offered him a free spot. Peter just stares at Wade, worried and curious for a little while before brushing it off. He can't do anything about it, if Wade wants to hang out with the junkies, then so be it, it's not like they were friends or anything, Peter couldn't stop Wade from hanging out with whoever he wanted.

 

After all the classes are over, he tries to look for wade one last time to at least welcome him to this college but Peter can't find him so he just runs to the place where he agreed to meet up with Harry, and sees him there, already waiting for him.

 

''You're late'' Harry states, looking at his watch

 

''And hungry, can we go now?'' Peter whines like a little child before grabbing Harry's arm and literally dragging him to his car, making Harry laugh.

 

''Alright, alright, you big hungry baby'' Harry mocks before opening his car and sit on the driver's sit. He hears Peter groaning about Harry calling him a baby and that he could eat a freaking horse, making Harry snigger before he starts the engine and drives to the pizza restaurant. 

 


	2. A new Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beep.
> 
> Beep.
> 
> Beep.
> 
> Seven AM.
> 
> A new day.
> 
> A new college.
> 
> A new hell.

_Wade's POV_  
  


**_Beep._ **

**_Beep._ **

**_Beep._ **

Seven AM.

A new day.

A new college.

A new  _hell_.

Wade wasn't ready for this. He's been thru enough shit in his previous colleges, he didn't know if he could take it anymore so what made this one so special?  
Probably nothing and Wade was most likely gonna regret this and just give up on studying. Maybe he should just work at a fast food restaurant. A Mexican restaurant! Yeah that sounds good!

"Hmgnn Mexican señoritas and tacos..." Wade mumbled still half asleep, not wanting to get up. His bed was way more comfortable  
than the real world.

**_Beep._ **

**_Beep._ **

**_Beep._ **

"Ugh can't a person sleep in peace anymore" Wade grumbles as he smacks the alarm to stop making that horrible loud and obnoxious sound. He wraps his spiderman blanket around him for a few seconds before tossing it on the floor and getting up still with one eye closed. He rubs the sleepiness off of both eyes and looks around for something to put on.

Not that he was naked or anything.

After almost 10 minutes of looking for decent clothes and putting them on, Wade goes downstairs hoping to see pancakes on his table for breakfast and his mom and dad waiting for him to kiss him good morning.

But he knows that won't happen.

Not today.

Not ever.

Wade was alone. He's been alone since he turned eighteen, that's when his legal tutor stopped showing up at his house to take care of him since "he could take care of himself now". Yes he was alone since he turned eighteen.

But he has been lonely ever since his parents died. Wade was only six when he received the news that his mom and dad passed away in a car accident. At the time, he was too young to know what death was, so he just hoped to see mommy and daddy arrive thru the front door of his house with a big smile on their faces and kiss little Wadey's cheeks and hug him tight.

He waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And nothing.

_They never came._

Wade was around ten when he realized they were never coming back. When he realized that his only "family" was the person who came to his house every day around 7AM to wake him up, make breakfast for him and then leave his house around 9PM, when wade was sleeping already.

Not that he could sleep. His nights we're filled with either nightmares of his parents being killed right in front of him, or dreams of when they were still a happy family. Either way wade would always wake up in the middle of the night crying.

He just felt so lonely.

Time has passed and wade tried to remain as happy and friendly and optimistic as he could but the people around him weren't making it easier. He was bullied by his class mates and his supposedly friends never gave a fuck about wade, they just wanted him around when they needed something. It's been like this since he can remember so Wade thought it was a normal thing for his friends to treat him like he was scum but when he realized he was changing, when he realized that he was getting depressed and building walls around him and no one cared to help him, he knew this wasn't right.

Wade came to a conclusion that he never had real friends in his entire life, his friends never cared about him like he cared about them. And that's what made him give up on remaining optimistic and outgoing, making him introvert, shy and quiet.

This was the third college he was trying to attempt to. The first one didn't have the courses he actually wanted and the second one he was being bullied big time and the day he decided to stick up for himself and punch the bully hard enough to crack his jaw, the principal just expels him, which was totally unfair since it was the other guy who started everything and he didn't even get detention.

Wade just felt like giving up on everything but he knew ending his life wasn't the solution, but a coward way out of his problems. He knew that he had to try at least one last time.

And that's what he is doing. Today is a fresh start. Wade is gonna try to keep a low profile, keep himself away from trouble, finish college and start working.

Yes this sounds like a good plan.

"Fuck I forgot to buy milk yesterday" wade face palms as he opens the fridge and realizes he only has a slice of pizza left from yesterday's dinner. He grabs the plate with the slice, sits on his sofa and starts eating the pizza not even bothering to heat it up

"Pizza for breakfast" he smirks "what better way to start the day" he burps loudly as he finishes eating and the tosses the plate on the sink like it was a piece of paper. After that, he grabs his house keys and heads to the front door, closing it behind him.  
Wade takes a deep breath before starting his long walk to college.

When he gets there he sees a lot of people walking around and he puts his hood on, wanting to keep a low profile like he said he would. He could feel everyone's eyes on him but then again, it could be just him being paranoid...   
After five minutes of walking around he finally finds the principal's office and knocks twice before opening the door and entering the little room.  
"Uhm hello I'm Wade Wilson and uhm I'm the new student and yeah..." Wade says awkwardly scratching the back of his neck while looking down. The principal didn't look amused when he saw wade and he wondered why but as soon as the principal started talking he knew.

"Mr. Wilson I know what happened in your last college and why you were expelled but here we will not tolerate that kind of violent behavior so I suggest you keep all that violence at bay or else we will not have any problems in expelling you, are we clear" He said without stuttering, making Wade gulp as he nods "good. I'm glad we've come to an agreement" suddenly there was a knock on the door and a man who looked like he was in his mid-forties entered the office. "Wade this is your English teacher. He's gonna take you to your classroom right now since you're gonna have your first class with him" wade looks at his teacher and then looks at his principal again "I hope you like this college and good luck" the man cynically smiles and dismisses both wade and the teacher who get out of the office and head to the classroom.

As they both walk, the teacher, Mr. whatever is name is, wade didn't even care memorizing it, just rambles about the same old rules, that apply to every school and college so he doesn't even bother to hear it. He just politely nods to everything Mr. ugly-face says.

Suddenly they stop in front of a grey-ish door with a little square window on it, making it possible to see what or who was inside the room. The teacher opens the door and as soon as he enters, everyone goes silent. Wade walks in right after him and he can feel every single pair of eyes on him. Fuck, Wade hated it when he was the center of attention. He tries to keep his focus on the floor, but he was a little curious to know what kind of people were in his class so he decides to look up and when he does, the first person he sees, is already looking at him -which is really not a surprise since wade was the new kid and all- but soon averts his eyes to the book on his table as a light pink creeps to his cheeks.

Well, that was awkward.

Wade just stares at the boy, the way his deep brown big eyes were trying hard not to look up at him again, the way his chocolate hair was a bit messy like he just got out of bed but still managed to make him look hot, the way his clothes fitted him perfectly and-  
  
  
  
  


Wade, what the fuck.

''students'' the teacher's monotonous voice breaks wade's gaze and thoughts which were becoming kind of creepy and weird so he silently thanked Mr. ugly-face for it ''this is your new classmate. Please make him feel welcomed and show him this college around after classes.'' He looks at all of is students before turning to Wade ''what's your name, kid?''

Wade was still in a nervous wreck, so he fidgets his fingers for a few seconds to calm himself down, before mumbling ''Wilson. Wade Wilson.''

''Alright Mr. Wilson, you can choose a seat. We're about to start the class'' the teacher dismisses Wade before heading to the white board.

Wade is trying to look for a spot with more privacy but there were like only two or three spots so it was a little hard to choose.

Wade is still deciding on where to sit when a voice calls him and tells him to sit next to them. The voice's source was a lean blonde guy with brown dull eyes and glasses, and some tattoos here and there. Not really wade's type of people to usually hang out with, but then again wade has always been hanging out with the wrong people apparently. He decides to give this guy a chance and sits next to him.

After all, what could go wrong?

When wade sits down, he can still feel someone staring at him and he can see thru the corner of his eye, it's the same guy who was staring at him before. He decides to ignore it and pay attention to the class, which is kinda hard since the guy next to him, his name was Claud apparently, was playing with a lighter, burning small pieces of paper.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


This was going to be a long day. 

 


	3. Bring it on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What's wrong? Don't have enough balls to do it?"

Peter's POV

 

"Well, this is quite fancy for a pizza restaurant" Peter gawks at the shiny "pizzeria" sign and at how huge the place was "when you told me there was a new pizzeria I thought you were talking about a pizza hut™ restaurant or something" he looks at Harry before entering the place.

 

Harry smirks and shakes his head "I never said it was pizza hut™, although that would not be a bad idea either" he walks in right after Peter and they both look for a free table to sit. When they finally find one, they sit down and not even two minutes later a waitress was giving them the menus for them to choose.

 

"Hey" Peter calls without taking his eyes off of the menu

 

"Yes?" Harry looks up at Peter

 

"There's a new guy in my classroom." Peter keeps his eyes on his menu.

 

"Uh that's nice I guess...” Harry says slowly, not quite catching up with what Peter is trying to say.

 

"He looked like a nice guy and I thought about inviting him to hang out with us...”

 

"... But?" Harry says in an attempt to make Peter keep talking

 

"He's hanging out with Claude and his gang" peter finishes off at the same time the waitress arrives to their table to take their orders.

 

"I would like a carbonara pizza and a coke please" he gives her the menu after she writes down his order

 

"And I would like a pepperoni pizza and a Fanta please" Harry does the same and waits for the waitress to go away so they keep their conversation going

 

"Wait so you want one of Claude's bitches to hang out with us. Am I the only one who sees a problem with this" Harry says, his eyes showing a little annoyance at what Peter tried to ask.

 

"He's not one of Claude's bitches yet... Maybe if we talk to him we can convince him to join our group instead?" Peter tries to defend, earning a sigh from Harry

 

"Pete, I'm sorry but I'm gonna have to say no. If you wanna hang out with him go ahead, I won’t stop you, but I won't hang out with you at the same time. You know how I feel about Claude and his puppets, I'm not gonna bring one of them to my circle of trust." Harry pinches his nose bridge and Peter gives up on the idea of trying to help Wade. After all, Harry was right. Bringing a person who hangs out with bad people to our group of friends might not be a good idea.

 

After they eat the pizza, Harry drops Peter at his house. When Peter enters home he notices aunt May isn't there yet so he rushes to his bedroom to dress his spiderman suit and go on his daily patrol.

 

Wade's POV

 

First day at the new college is over. It wasn't so bad, Claude introduced him to his friends and they seemed nice, even tho they really didn't pay attention to Wade, but he was used to that already so it was no surprise.

 

"Maybe this could actually work" Wade mumbles to himself as he grabs a few milk packages from the store's shelf "I mean they're not really my type of people to hang around with, but who am I to judge them, right?" Some people pass by and give him weird looks, making him blush a little "shit I need to start using my inner voice" he whispers "the last thing I need is people to think I crazy".

 

After ten minutes of walking around the store to pick important things to buy, like tacos and beers, wade pays for his groceries and starts his walk home with two enormous grocery bags one in each arm.

 

It was gonna be hard not to let anything fall since there was a lot of people walking around and bumping into each other...

 

 

''LOOK OUT!'' someone screams behind Wade but he doesn't have time to turn around, all he knows is that there's a loud honk, a thwip sound and next thing he knows he's flying.

 

''Wait, flying?'' Wade looks down at the buildings passing by him at a pretty fast rate

 

''You're not flying, you're swinging although flying would be pretty cool too'' a voice behind him smirks and when he sees who the source of it is, he just releases a really manly squeal

 

''Holy shit, Spiderman!? Holy mother of tacos I'm a big fan!! But if you don't mind me asking, why am I in my hero's arms, swinging across the big city? Not that I mind tho, because I don't. Your arms are quite comfortable, lemme tell ya!'' Wade rambles as he admires the fact that the person he looked up to, was holding him he didn't even care for what reason, he just felt really happy at that moment.

 

''well, kid I just saved you from being turned into mice meat by a truck down there'' Spiderman stops at a rooftop to drop Wade off before returning to the place he came from to stop the brakeless truck before it kills someone.

 

‘‘Wait!'' Wade grabs his arm gently ''thank you... you know. For saving me.'' He looks down and flushes as he lets go of Spiderman's arm.

 

Spiderman smiles under his mask as he pats Wade's shoulder ''no need to thank me. That's what I'm here for! I gotta go now, take care kid!'' he bids Wade goodbye and jumps off of the rooftop before releasing one of his webs to keep him from falling straight to his death. Wade runs to the edge of the roof to see Spiderman swing his way down to the floor before heading to the roofs door that leaded him downstairs.

 

Only when he was finally out of that building is that he noticed his grocery bags were webbed to his arms so this way he wouldn't lose them. Thank you, Spiderman!

 

After walking for almost a hour back home from the grocery store, entering his house and put everything in their place, Wade was finally able to breathe, but not for long as his phone starts ringing with the name ''CLAUDE'' flashing on his screen.

 

''Yellow!'' Wade jokes as he picks up the phone

 

'' _Yo Wade, whats up? You free right now?_ '' Claude asks on the other side of the line.

 

‘‘Yeah I free right now'' Wade mocks but Claude doesn't seem to notice.

 

'' _Cool, me and my guys are gonna hang out, we bought some cool stuff and we gonna try it on, wanna come with us?_ ''

 

'' Uhm sure, why not. Can you pick me up at my house tho?'' wade asks, too tired to walk again.

 

‘‘ _Nah bro, you have legs so just walk. Meet you at the Starbucks in front of college._ '' Claude hangs up before Wade could even reply.

 

''Are you fucking kidding me'' Wade groans and facepalms. He would call a cab but he knew he didn't have enough money for it ''well, fuck. I will need a foot massage when I get home'' he grumbles as he grabs his house keys and slams the door behind him.

 

...

 

When Wade arrives to Starbucks, Claude is nowhere to be found, so he just sits on a table waiting for his friends to come. While he waits he just checks out the hot baristas in there and he would totally ask for their number. If he had the guts to do it.

 

After almost an hour of waiting, Claude finally shows up with some guys Wade met today, and others he never saw in his life

 

‘‘Sorry, we kinda got distracted and forgot we had to pick you up here'' Claude apologizes not even meaning any word. Wade bites his tongue to keep him from telling Claude to go fuck himself, he didn't want to lose his first friends or get in a fight, because even tho Wade could totally take Claude down, if he did that, his friends would attack him and Wade couldn't fight them all at the same time. So he decided to keep quiet for now.

 

‘‘Its fine. Can we go now'' he asks, a little harshly and Claude nods.

 

There's a van parking outside the café and they all get in it.

 

‘‘Where are we going?'' Wade asks out of curiosity.

 

‘‘My house.'' Claude replies boringly.

 

He just nods and takes a moment to look at everyone in the van. Most of these guys, if not all of them, looked like they were stoned. He had a bad feeling about this but decided to brush it off. He was not gonna stop hanging out with them just because of some stupid bad feeling.

 

Suddenly the van stops in front of a big house. They all step out of the vehicle.

 

''Wade, if you'd ever be so kind, could you take the bags that are inside the van to the house? Thanks.'' Claude says without even looking at wade, as he opens the door to his house and walks in, along with everyone else, leaving him alone on the driveway.

 

''Sure. I’m your personal slave now.'' He rolls his eyes and grumbles as he grabs the bags from the van and closes its door before walking inside the house.

 

‘‘Wow'' Wade is in awe when he takes a look at the inside of the house. It was so big compared to his own. And tidy. He wouldn't take Claude for the tidy type of guy.

 

"Yo Wade! Bring the bags over here, would ya?" Claude yells from the kitchen and wade follows the voice before walking in and putting the bags on the counter

 

"What's inside?" Wade tries to peek inside of it but Claude doesn't even have to answer as soon as he starts taking the stuff out of the bag, he knew.

 

"W-where did you get this?" Wade stutters as he stares at the pipes and the smaller transparent bag with what it seems to be crack.

 

"Dude you make too many questions, can't you just shut the fuck up and enjoy the fact that Claude is sharing this with you" one of the guys replies rather harshly making Wade flinch at his tone.

 

"Ok ok jeez" he raises his hands in surrender "someone needs to get laid...” He mumbles under his breath.

 

After fifteen minutes of preparing everything, they all had a pipe and crack in their hands. They were all ready to smoke it.

 

All except Wade.

 

He was never one to try these kind of things and if he is being honest with himself, he's scared of what might happen.

 

"What's wrong? Don't have enough balls to do it?" Claude mocks as he light his pipe.

 

Wade swallows before grabbing the lighter and lighting his own.

 

"Bring it on"


	4. Cheers! For a better life!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, they say alcohol makes you forget your problems.
> 
>  
> 
> Let's see if it's true.

Three months have passed since Wade came to a new college. He thought things were gonna be easier this time. Turns out he was wrong.

 

Again.

 

After the day he smoked crack, things started getting worse in his life. Oh no, he didn't get addicted to crack, that was just one time. His so called friends knew Wade wasn't good at talking to people, he wasn't good at saying ''no'', they could physically see his low self-esteem and they decided to use that in their favor which led them to treat Wade like their slave ''Wade do this'', ''Wade do that'', ''Wade gimme money'', ''wade get the fuck out''. They knew he would never say no just for the sake of not wanting them mad at him. So they made him try things Wade would never try on his own, like skipping almost all of his classes, smoking weird shit, stealing stuff from people without them noticing, which Wade was actually really good at. Honestly, he was only tagging along because he was lonely. He knew these people weren't his real friends but he gave up on the idea of trying to make good friends because apparently Wade wasn't born to be happy.

This was the last straw.

 

Wade's POV

 

''C'mon Wade don't be a god damn pussy, just do it!'' Claude says, taking a sip of his own black vodka bottle.

Everyone else does the same.

Wade just stares down at his bottle. He had never drank vodka in his life, the only thing he drank was beers and he never drank enough of it to get drunk. he didn't know how he would react to this amount of alcohol. He takes the bottle up to his nose to smell the liquid. It doesn't smell that bad.

''Oh fuck it'' Wade finally takes a huge sip of the sweet scented vodka and almost regrets it for a few seconds as the black liquid burns his throat.

''that's mah boy!'' Claude pats Wade on his back, a little too hard and then raises his own bottle in the air "cheers! For a better life!" Wade cynically smiles before raising his bottle too and then putting it to his mouth again.

 

Well, they say alcohol makes you forget your problems.

 

Let's see if it's true.

 

 

Peter's POV

 

History class.

Peter's favorite.

 

Not.

 

This class sucks the life of everyone.

Peter would rather be fighting Venom or Electro instead of being bored to death. Nothing interesting ever happens in history class!

Peter slams his head on the table, earning a few weird looks from his peers.

Suddenly there's a knock on the door and his Spidey senses go off. He straightens his back and gets ready to whatever is coming from the other side of the room even tho there's really nothing he can do since he's in his normal clothes instead of his spiderman suit.

When the door opens, Claude and one of his friends walk in. ''why did my Spidey senses go off?'' Peter mumbles, watching Claude closely while he sits down.

A few seconds later there's another knock on the door. When it swings open, Wade walks in, giggling.

He walks to his seat, not without stumbling on his own feet first and falling on his face. Luckily the teacher didn't seem to notice. Or maybe he just didn't care. When Wade finally gets up he goes to his seat and stands still for a few moments like he was hypnotized.

Peter takes the time to examine him.

Red glossy eyes, a silly smile on his face, his endless giggling at the most random things and a heavy alcohol smell coming from him.

 

He's drunk.

 

And Peter knows whose fault is.

Claude.

How could they let him get drunk like that? And more important how could they let him come to class in that state? What kind of friends are those?

Peter just stares at Wade watching his actions. He doesn't seems to have any control over his limbs as he grabs his notebook and drops it on the floor without even realizing it and then tries to grab it, almost falling off of his chair.

Ok this was funny in a way, Peter thought. Everyone acknowledges Wade's drunkenness except the teacher and everyone is giggling at his clumsy actions.

Suddenly, Wade looks at Peter. He finally manages to see his blue eyes fully, without having a hoodie covering his features. His face is flushed, his lips are a dark blue-ish color, probably from whatever he was drinking before coming to class, his eyes are half closed and he is smiling.

 

He is smiling at Peter.

 

And even tho it's a drunken smile, even tho he smiled like that to everyone who looked at him like this, Peter felt butterflies in his stomach. He can't help it and smiles back at him, making Wade burst out in giggles.

Wait, butterflies? Why the heck did Peter feel butterflies when Wade smiled at him? Doesn't make sense...

 

...

 

Peter is writing some notes down when he notices the whole class has gone silent.

When he looks up to see whats going on, he notices everyone staring at Wade. He was raising his hand. He NEVER raises his hand...

Holy shiznits he's probably gonna say something to the teacher that's gonna put him in trouble. ''Damn Wade, don't say anything stupid please just put your hand down'' Peter whispers in hope Wade would hear him, despite the distance between the two of them.

There was so much tension in the room, you could cut it with a knife. Suddenly the teacher turns and sees Wade with his hand raised ''yes Mr. Wilson?''

Oh no. it's now. He's probably gonna say something completely stupid or flip the teacher off.

 

''can I go to the bathroom please'' Wade says, stumbling in his own words.

Everyone including Peter just bursts out laughing. Everyone expected everything except that. The teacher simply dismisses him, not caring why everyone is laughing, as Wade gets up clumsily. He isn't laughing anymore. If anything he looks kinda sick. He almost trips over his own feet again as he walks to the door. It takes him a few seconds to grab the doorknob. When he finally does, he opens the door and steps outside the classroom closing the door behind him but not before looking one last time at Peter.

Claude, who was watching the scene too, asks the teacher to go help Wade since he didn't seem ok and rushes out of the classroom to go help him. Peter can see Wade and Claude walking outside, thru the window. He can't help but feel a little worried about Wade. Especially because his Spidey-senses are still tingling. Something was really wrong...

 

''I hope nothing bad happens to him...''


	5. Welcome to the Weapon X Program, Wade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Machines.
> 
>  
> 
> Needles.
> 
>  
> 
> Funny looking liquids.
> 
>  
> 
> People with lab coats and surgical masks on their faces.
> 
>  
> 
> What the fuck is going on here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg thank you for all the comments and kudos asdffds i know the previous chapter was small and this one is a little small too but i promise the next one is big. its almost as big as the whole chapters i posted so far together xD

**Wades POV**

''Yo Wade, you ok?'' Claude asks while he leads Wade to the boys' bathroom. He opens the door and Wade walks in, standing in front of one of the toilets, looking at it with his eyes half closed, swinging his body back and forth lightly. Claude stands in front of the bathroom's mirror checking himself out and talking to Wade at the same time but his brain simply can't process the words that come out of Claude's mouth as he's too busy emptying his stomach of all the things he ate and drank lately, into the toilet.

''ish blue..'' Wade whispers to himself and giggles at his own mess.

''Are you done making a fucking mess on the toilet or what'' Claude grumbles annoyed as he turns around to look at Wade. He's just standing there, looking at Claude with a stupid smile on his face ''why the fuck are you smiling'' he grabs Wade's arm and starts dragging him out of the toilet ''you know what, I don't care let's just get outta here before someone-''

They're stopped by one of the teachers before they could make it to the bathroom's door.

''what is going on here?'' the teacher demands the both of them, looking around the bathroom behind them, with a suspicious face '' and what is that smell?'' he asks, wrinkling his nose in disgust while eyeing Wade.

''nothing, we're late for class goodbye'' Claude tries to walk past the teacher with Wade but they're stopped again by him grabbing Wade's arm.

''is he... drunk?'' the teacher grabs Wade's face turning it in odd positions, observing him. Wade groans and grabs his hand, pulling it lazily away from his face. He was certainly not in the mood for that, he just wanted to go home and sleep for a week. ''You're coming with me'' he points at Wade ''and you. Go to class. We'll talk about this later'' he said, a little too harshly to Claude who just shrugs and walks back to class not even bothering to check if Wade needs anything.

The teacher leads Wade by his arms to one small room with only a red couch in there. Wade sits and closes his eyes for a few seconds, hoping to sleep a little but he feels someone shaking him awake ''you can't fall asleep, you're too intoxicated and might even have alcohol poisoning'' Someone Wade never saw in his life tells him. By now he's too cranky and extremely wasted, he just wants the world to leave him alone.

...

''Alright kid, this is your house. Don't drink again if you plan on going to college after. We don't want any trouble'' a cop says, after driving Wade home from college. He steps out of the car, and the vehicle just speeds off. They didn't even bother to check if Wade actually went inside, they just leave him there, staring at the big, lonely dark building that was his house.

''where ish mah houseee'' Wade mumbles lazily, rubbing one eye, unable to recognize his own home.

He walks out of his driveway, onto to street wandering around trying to see if he can identify something or someone. He doesn't acknowledge the black SUV following at short distance. Actually, he doesn't acknowledge anything else as his brain finally shuts down and Wade collapses in the middle of the road before everything goes dark.

The black SUV stops a few meters behind him and two bulky bald men dressed in black get out of the vehicle. They pick up Wade by his feet and hands and throw him inside the car carelessly. After that they enter the SUV and it speeds off on the road.

...

This has gotta be the worst hangover ever.

 

Not that Wade has ever had a hangover.

 

He just didn't think it would be this bad.

 

He can't open his eyes. His head is throbbing. He can't even move his body because of the chains that hold him down.

''wait, chains? Hangovers don't have chains.'' Wade mumbles to himself, still incapable of opening his eyes. He tries to move his arms but it was no use. He was completely restrained, so he decided to gather all his strength to use on his eyelids.

He finally manages to slowly open his eyes, getting adjusted to the light.

 

Machines.

 

Needles.

 

Funny looking liquids.

 

People with lab coats and surgical masks on their faces.

 

_What the fuck is going on here._

Wade starts moving around, trying to get rid of these suffocating chains, trying to break free , his breathing is fast and unsteady and he is starting to have a panic attack.

''Wade, calm down, you don't have to be scared'' a man, in his mid-fifties dressed in a fancy suit, tries to calm Wade down but he's too scared and panicked to even notice his presence so the man does what he has to do to call Wade's attention.

 

He punches him. Hard. In the face.

 

Wade looks so shocked, he just stares at the man, his mouth open, unable to form any type of sound.

Well, at least the man got Wade's attention.

''I'm glad I have your attention now. Sorry for the punch, you were having a panic attack and needed to calm down. My name is Stryker. William Stryker.'' The man, Stryker, introduces himself but Wade is still incapable of saying anything so he takes the chance to keep talking ''have you ever wanted to change yourself? To be more than you are now? Have you ever wanted to be  _someone else_?''

''who-who are you? Where am I?'' Wade finally manages to blurt out, as he takes in what Stryker just told him.

''I'm the man that can make your dreams come true. I'm here to help you, Wade. You're in my laboratory.'' Stryker starts pacing around wade's restrained body, slowly while talking ''we've been watching you for a while now. Studying your behavior, your habits, where you go, what you do... and I've came to a conclusion that you probably came to as well. You're miserably lonely, and nobody gives a fuck about you'' Stryker stops right behind Wade's head, smiling while looking down at him. Wade looks back, his eyes wide open with what he just heard. He was being stalked big time by someone who wanted to make experiences on him. But although he didn't want to admit it, the man was right. He was extremely lonely and nobody gave a fuck about him. But that doesn't mean Wade was gonna let some stupid guy experience on him.

''that doesn't give you the right to kidnap me or do weird shit with my body. Now if you'd ever be so kind, could you fucking get these chains off of me? Please? I'm even being nice, so just do it before I Hulk out and break all your fucking toys, and let me tell ya they look expensive as shit'' Wade growls, wiggling his body trying to get free even tho he knew it was useless.

''has someone ever told you that you talk way too much?'' Stryker walks from behind wade to stand in front of him, completely ignoring what Wade just rambled. Suddenly he grabs Wade's neck hard, making him yelp in surprise ''now you listen to me, you little shit, you're gonna stay here whether you like it or not, and we're gonna make you our ultimate weapon'' Stryker states harshly eyeing Wade's red face from lack of oxygen, which makes him smirk.

''ult- ultimate we-weapon?'' wade gasps, moving his arms around to try to take the hand squeezing his neck off of him, but failing miserably.

''yes. The  _Weapon X_.'' Stryker finishes off, taking his hand off of Wade's neck, making him gasp and choke on his own breath.

''welcome to the  _Weapon X Program_ , Wade'' Stryker walks to the door, preparing to leave the room, turning around one last time to look at wade, who was already looking at him, with eyes full of terror, making him feel powerful and feared

 

 

 

'' _you're gonna wish you were never born''_  
  


 

 


	6. Trapped in time (part one)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Am I in Heaven?
> 
> I couldn't have possibly survived that, so I must be in Heaven.
> 
> But why does my body hurt so much?
> 
> Am I actually in Hell?
> 
> Is this a sick joke of the Devil himself?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS GRAPHIC DEPICTIONS OF SEXUAL ASSAULT AND EXTREME VIOLENCE VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED
> 
>  
> 
> gosh it feels like I'm shouting xD... anyway here's the chapter

 

 

Wade's POV

 

**Day one**

_Where am I?_

_It's so cold..._

_And dark..._

_And quiet..._

_Am I dead?_

_I hope not..._  


Wade rubs his head, in an attempt to make the huge headache go away. It doesn't work. He opens his eyes and tries to adjust them to the darkness of the room, trying to see where he is. After five minutes of squinting his eyes he can finally make something out of the place he is currently in. It looks like a room. With no windows. It was completely empty, there was only a thin mattress where Wade was sitting on, a big round clock on the wall loudly ticking and a door. He gets up and walks towards the door, wanting to get out of there as soon as possible, the room giving him chills and a really bad feeling. Wade is almost reaching the door when it swings open and two bulky men with intimidating looks on their faces and a petite woman with a lab coat and a surgical mask on her face, stand at the door.

''Uhm... I-I think you got the wrong person, I'm not the one you're looking for, p-please let me go!'' Wade pleads, walking backwards as the two bulky men walk towards him to grab him. He keeps walking backwards until he's cornered between the men and the wall. His breathing is erratic and his eyes are full of fear. The two big men charge at him and Wade throws random punches and kicks in the air trying to not be grabbed but even tho he's strong, the others were stronger and after a few minutes of fight, they finally grab Wade by his arms and legs, keeping him from moving.

''Au contraire mon amie, you are exactly the one we are looking for. Now quiet and follow me'' the petite woman says with a smug look on her face. Wade bites his lower lip to keep him from crying, he was never one to cry but right now, he feared for his own life.

He keeps trying to reason with the two men walking with him, but it's no use, they don't give a shit about Wade's words. They lay him down in a metal table and pin his hands and feet to the edges of it, restraining them with chains.

Wade would've tried to fight back. If his eyes weren't fixed on the stuff he was seeing.

''oh my god please please, don't do this, I didn't do anything wrong please just let me go I promise I won't tell anyone, I can even bring you someone else to play with, I know a guy, his name is clau-''

''QUIET!'' the petite woman yells at him as she grabs a big needle from the tool table next to her ''I'm gonna sew your fucking mouth shut if you keep speaking, ya hear me?!'' Wade flinches and wants to yell at the woman to let him go but the only thing that comes out of his mouth is silence. He didn't want to have his mouth sewed but he didn't want to be turned into a guinea pig either. The woman, watching him battling himself on whether to keep talking or shut up, just rolls her eyes and duct tapes his mouth.

''Mmhg mmphhgn nmmg!!'' Wade shakes his head violently, trying to get rid of the duct tape even tho he knew it was impossible. He was panicking again. Tears were streaming down his cheeks as he sees the woman getting ready to stab him with the needle and shove those weird liquids inside him.

She smiles at him, an evil smile and Wade feels a sting on his arm

''Don't worry. It only hurts the first time. Well, not really.   


_Welcome to hell, kid''_  


**Day two**  


_I feel like my body was hit by a train..._

_What are they injecting me with?_

_What are they doing with my body?_

_And more important..._

_Why me?_  


Wade wakes up in the same cold dirty mattress he woke up the day before. He still could feel the needles getting injected in his body like it was happening at that exact moment, even tho he was alone in the dark room. He is hopeful that today they'll release him that they're done with whatever they wanted from him.

He gets up slowly from his cold mattress to carefully stretch his body and scratch his belly.

''they should at least put a fucking window here, I haven't seen the sunlight in years.'' Wade mumbles as he looks around trying to find something to occupy himself. It wasn't long till he heard footsteps getting closer to the door. He was getting nervous but when the door swings open and he sees two women in normal clothes, he takes a deep breath in relief. Maybe he really was getting out of there today.

''come with us, please'' one of the women says in a stern tone, making Wade flinch a bit before walking towards them. The three of them walk in silence through the hall. But the silence doesn't last long.

''are you getting me out of here? Please tell me you are, because this place stinks and I'm really bored and tired and I just want to go home to take care of my pets, even tho I don't have any, they're waiting for me in the pet shop that's why I gotta go get them I don't want them to die and-''

''dude just shut the fuck up!'' the woman to his left slaps Wade hard. He looks at her in shock as he holds his burning cheek ''you're not gonna get out of here soon, so just drop it, ok?!'' she yells at him, before opening a metal door in front of him. Wade is at loss of words. Is everyone here gonna slap him like that every time he speaks?

When the door opens, Wade completely freezes in place.

''oh no...'' he mumbles, as he starts walking backwards but not going far, his back hitting against something hard. When he turns around its one of the guys who took him the day before to the lab. He shoves Wade into the room and locks the door behind him. Wade is petrified as he looks around.

Cutting tools; knee splitters; pears of anguish; boiling water...  


This was a torture room.  


''whats wrong? Cat ate your tongue?'' the woman who slapped Wade, smirks as she grabs a big rusty scissor. Wade shakes his head violently, wanting to get out of there but the big man grabs him and despite Wade's efforts to get out of his grip, the man successfully restrains him with chains to a table

''or maybe it was the scissor that ate your tongue...'' she grins evilly clanking the tool a few times while getting closer to Wade and his body starts shaking in fear. ''open your mouth'' she demands. Instead, he just forces his mouth closed with all his strength. Yeah, like he was going to open it willingly. Noticing that Wade wasn't gonna open his mouth anytime soon, she turns to the man ''open his mouth'' she tells him. He complies, grabbing Wade by his jaw and pulling it down, forcing his mouth to open. Wade tries to shake his head and keep his mouth shut but his jaw wasn't as strong as the man's arm and after a few seconds of struggling, his mouth is wide open.

''don't let it close'' she demands as she pulls Wade's tongue out with her free hand. Wade is screaming. It's the only thing he can do by now.   


He keeps screaming.  


And screaming.  


And screaming.  


And-

 _**CLANK** _  


No more screaming. Only the sound of Wade gurgling and choking on his own blood.  


''what was that? Sorry I can't understand what you're saying, you gotta articulate your words better'' the woman gets closer to Wade's face with a hand behind her ear, pretending to try to hear Wade better, to mock him. She laughs and dumps his tongue on the dumpster. The man unchains him and he falls on the floor, throwing up all the blood he just swallowed to keep him from drowning in his own blood.

''tsk tsk, look at all that mess, Wade. You're such a fucking little filthy shit, aren't you?'' the woman looks down at him, and Wade looks back at her, fear plastered all over his face, loads of blood dripping from his mouth and tears streaming violently down his face. ''now we're gonna have to clean you, aren't we'' she makes a motion with her hand for the man to bring Wade next to a big tank filled with boiling water.

Wade is still weak from all that blood loss but his adrenaline rush strikes in and he tries to walk backwards away from that tank, but failing.

''its ok, we're just gonna wash your face from all that blood, honey'' she smiles innocently at him as she attaches something made of metal to the back of Wade's head. After that, the man forces Wade to be on his knees, chains his wrists behind his back and leans his head over the tank.

Wade can already feel the hot steam hitting his face as he watches the blood from his mouth dropping heavily into the water.

Suddenly the metal thing attached to him shoves his face and head into the boiling water and all it can be heard is Wade's muffled screams in agony. After a few long seconds, the metal tool finally brings Wade's head up from the water.  


His skin is bright red and all bubbled up in huge blisters.   


He gasps for air and yells in pain before the tool shoves his head in again.

''there ya go! All cleaned up! Not really but I'm bored already.'' The woman says as his head comes up again. He was now bleeding from his eyes and most of his hair was gone. He tries to plead her to stop this, but the lack of tongue only made it sound like a whine.

''you still make too many sounds with your mouth. How about we take care of that for good?'' Wade shakes his head and starts crying blood and tears mixed up. He doesn't want to suffer anymore, he would be begging for death right now if he could.

The man drags his body to the same place where Wade's tongue was cut off and the woman takes something from her tool table. Wade doesn't even have time to see what it is as she shoves the thing into his mouth.

''Do you know what this is?'' she asks looking down at him. He doesn't make a sound, instead he looks up at her, fear and dread written all over his face ''it's called a  _pear of anguish._  A method of torture used in the medieval times. You wanna know what it does? I'll show you!'' she starts opening the pear shaped tool's claws and Wade can feel his mouth opening wider and wider to its limits. His mouth is fully stretched open and it already hurts like a motherfucker. He thinks she's gonna stop there but instead she keeps forcing it open and Wade screams and cries until the sound of flesh ripping and bones cracking are heard.   


His jaw is broken.  


His tongue was cut off.  


His face was boiled.  


_Please, just kill me now._  


Wade is unable to make a single sound after all that. He feels his eyelids getting heavier and his body going limp after the amount of blood he lost and everything he went thru in the last hour.

''wake up buddy, we're not over yet'' the woman gently shakes wade's shoulder to wake him up ''come this way'' she demands and the guy picks him up and carries him bridal style to the next tool. This one has spikes. Fuck.

''this one is called the  _knee splitter._  You can guess what it does by its name. Come'' the man puts Wade's knees inside the tool. Wade doesn't even try to fight this one. He just hopes this one will be the last thing he sees before succumbing to eternal sleep.

She pulls the tool down and he can feel the metal large spikes go thru his knees, cracking the skin and bones of them.

He releases a piercing scream before everything goes dark for good.  
  
  


_Or not._  


**Day three**  


_Am I in Heaven?_

_I couldn't have possibly survived that, so I must be in Heaven._

_But why does my body hurt so much?_

_Am I actually in Hell?_

_Is this a sick joke of the Devil himself?_  


''STOP!'' Wade screams as his eyes open wide. His breath is fast and unsteady. He looks around quickly taking in the environment around him. A dark room. With a clock loudly ticking. No windows.

''this is not possible'' he mumbles with tears in his eyes ''this can't be happening. I died! I couldn't have possibly survived all that shit!'' he yells, his heart beating faster at the thought that this nightmare wasn't over after all. ''Unless...'' he ever so slowly sits on his good ol' dirty mattress, thinking ''it was all a dream...'' Wade sticks his tongue out and grabs it with his thumb and index finger to make sure it was there. Then he runs his hands around his jaw, opening and closing his mouth to test it. It wasn't broken. Next, he gently feels his face looking for blisters. Nothing. His face was smooth like nothing had happened to it. Afterwards, he takes a deep breath and gets up slowly. His whole body aches so much, it can't stand for more than three seconds, his sore figure just falls on the floor, feeling like cooked spaghetti. He tries to drag himself up to the mattress again but the only thing he can do is scream in pain. It feels like he was hit by a whole train. Wade's body is completely paralyzed by pain.   


Footsteps.  


They're getting closer.   


_Oh please God have mercy._  


The door swings open.  


The two men and the petite woman who came for him to take him to the lab before are staring at him on the floor.

''hello Wade, how are you feeling?'' she asks as the three of them enter the room and walk closer to Wade's body lying completely still on the floor. He's looking at them with wide eyes.

''wouldn't you like to know'' he tries to sound as fearless as he can but completely failing.

''yes, in fact I would, that's why I'm here for.'' One of the men approaches Wade and picks him up, bridal style ''we didn't think you'd wake up after what my colleague did to you, but when we saw your heart beating again, we were more than glad to have you back'' she forces a smile as she writes something down on her notebook. She then motions with her hand for the man to follow her. They walk for a while in silence, Wade in too much pain to even say anything or to pay attention on where he was going. They walk in to a bright room. The laboratory. Ugh not again.

''wait, so it wasn't just a nightmare?'' Wade asks incredulously as he finally takes in what she told him in the room a few minutes ago.

''of course not! Why would it be? And why would you consider it a nightmare? It was pretty fun to see you scream and bleed'' she laughs as she plugs in some weird machines Wade never saw there before.

''You people are psychopaths... How could you possibly have fun watching someone being tortured like that?!'' Wade growls suddenly feeling like beating the shit out of that woman for enjoying watching him suffer.  


Wow Wade, calm down you don't hit women.  


Although she deserves it for enjoying this.  


But no, you just need to calm down.  


Wade takes a deep breath trying to calm down his anger towards the woman and his own thoughts.

''aha, like you said Wade. We're psychopaths. We enjoy hurting people'' she mocks smirking as she shoves a needle in Wade's neck, making him flinch a little.

''but if it wasn't a dream then... how come I look normal and my bones aren't broken?'' he closes his eyes trying to remember what happened to him the day before. It doesn't seem real. To be honest, none of this seems real. How could he possibly heal from all that in less than twenty four hours, or worse, how did he survived all that? It just wasn't possible... unless-

''what the fuck are you doing to me... if that torture was real, why am I still alive and completely healed? What kind of shit are you injecting me with?!'' Wade yells, clenching his fists hard, despite his restrained wrists.

''now, now. A magician never reveals its tricks, am I right?'' she mocks as she opens Wade's mouth, putting something inside it to keep it from closing on her hand while she inspected his tongue. Completely healed. ''you see Wade, you're special. You wouldn't be here if you weren't'' she takes the thing keeping wade's mouth open and then scribbles on her notebook. Next she inspects his face, turning it around rather harshly ''we've been studying you ever since you lost your parents. We know everything about you, from your favorite food to your darkest secrets.'' When she's done checking his face, she turns around and grabs a little glass with a weird red ointment in it, puts her finger inside taking a bit of it, and then rubbing it gently on Wade's face

''how could you possibly know all that?!'' Wade mutters violently shaking his head rather annoyed with the woman's soft touches on his skin.

''remember the guy who took care of you all those years until you turned eighteen? He works for us! And you wanna know the best part?'' she smiles as she strongly grabs Wade by his hair, making him yelp and stop moving his head so she can look him in the eyes ''he killed your parents'' Wade's eyes go wide

''W-what? N-no... they told me it was a car accident...''he stutters not wanting to believe what she just revealed to him.

''ohoh but it wasn't, honey. It was worse than that. You wanna know what really happened?'' she asks, watching Wade's reaction. He doesn't say anything, just stares at her, so she takes that as a yes.

''your parents were about to go pick you up at kindergarten when they get a call from an unknown number saying they should meet up in the abandoned building near the park or else you'd be killed. They even pretended that had kidnapped you so it would sound more accurate. So, being good parents like yours were, they immediately went to the abandoned building to meet up with the stranger who kidnapped you. Of course when they got there, the only person there, was the person who later became your legal tutor. He shot your parents with weak tranquilizers, only strong enough to make them loose the strength in their whole body so they could feel what was coming next. And you know what came next?'' by now, Wade's cheeks are completely soaked in his own tears. He doesn't want to hear anymore but he's unable to make a sound so the woman just keeps talking.

''he takes out a combat knife and starts skinning them alive. If only you could hear those piercing screams, the blood being shed all over the place. They were screaming for your name. They were there to save you. But you weren't there. Meaning that they-''

''they died for nothing...'' Wade finishes for her. ''it-it's all my fault... I killed my parents...'' he whispers, tears falling down his face. His chest hurts and he can't breathe properly

''how could you? What kind of person kills their own parents? You're a horrible person, Wade and you're going to burn in Hell for what you've done.'' She smiles, letting go of Wade's hair and watching him blame himself for something he didn't do, which is exactly what she wanted.

''no please, I'm sorry I didn't mean to, I'm so sorry mommy please'' Wade's pleads and cries fills the room as the woman injects him with anesthesia to calm him down.

His eyelids feel heavier and heavier and his voice is barely audible until he finally closes his eyes, the only thing that can only be heard from him is his quiet breath.  
  
  


_I'm sorry mommy and daddy._  


**Day four**  


_Dear God_

_Please forgive me..._

_i didnt mean to hurt them_

_i swear_  


Wade opens his eyes slowly and turns to look at the clock on the wall to check the time, but for the first time since he's there he realizes the clock doesn't move, despite its loud obnoxious ticking noise. He doesn't know if its day or night, he doesn't know how long he have been there, it could be a day, it could be a month, he just doesn't know.

Wade moans as he gets up from the mattress. He felt his body sore like he just fell from a skyscraper. Especially in the places where needles were shoved. He brushes his fingertips over his arms, belly, legs and neck slowly and sighs.

He hears someone outside the door talking. There's a ''click'' sound. Wade holds his breath and his eyes are wide open, looking at the door. Then the door swings open and the two men who took him the day before to the lab were there, looking at him with an evil grin plastered on their faces. Only now they weren't accompanied by the petite woman.

They walk in and close the door behind them locking it again.  


Shit.  


They crack their knuckles and all the color drains from Wade's face. He tries to run to the other side of the small room but it was no use as his body doesn't obey him. One of the men grab him by his hair and push him face against the wall hard. Wade tries with all his strength to get out of their grip but immediately stops when he hears a metal sound behind him.

''Do you know what this is?'' the one who wasn't pushing him, asks behind Wade and the metal sound comes on again.

''Uhm... iron man?'' Wade mentally face palms himself for even answering the guy's question. He needs to learn how to shut up for good.

''It's a metal bar'' the guy says, completely dismissing what Wade just said. ''And you know what I'm gonna do with it?''

''Shove it up your own as-'' Wade doesn't have time to finish his remark, all the air is suddenly knocked out of his lungs as he falls on the floor, clinging to his ribs. They felt like they were on fire. Wade was trying to catch his own breath as he looks up to the man with the metal bar in his hand.

''See, this is what happens when you talk too much.'' He hits Wade in the face with it. Hard.  


''You'' again.  


''Get'' and again  


''Punished'' and again.  


Wade's face is already starting to swollen, he's bleeding heavily from his nose and his cheeks have deep cuts in it.

''Please I'm sorry I won't speak anymore, I promise, plea-'' the man without the bar kicks him in the head and Wade falls on the floor. He doesn't dare to move, his head feels like it's about to explode, his ribs feel like they're on fire and he can't feel his face. By now he's a crying mess, and doesn't even try to hide it. Maybe the men will take pity on him and leave him alone?

With the next blow, Wade swears he hears his back bones cracking, making him release a piercing scream that echoes in the small room. Suddenly he feels someone picking him up from the floor and shove him against the wall again, this time facing the two wannabe Hulks. They were smirking. They were having fun with this. Not even Wade's tears seem to stop their fun. If anything it only made them even more excited.

The man swings his bar again and smirks  


''Are _you ready for round two_?'''  


**Day five**  


_Oh no._

_Another day in this hellhole._

_I don't know how long I can take this._

_Someone just kill me already._  


Wade opens his eyes. He doesn't dare to move an inch, he knows he's a mess right now, and also pretty sure that 112% of his bones are broken. He slowly takes a deep breath, trying not to damage his ribs more than they already were. He was beaten for hours and honestly doesn't know how he survived. It was just as bad as the torture day, only it took way longer. They made sure Wade wouldn't black out for long by making him inhale something to keep beating him. There were no experiences that day. Just blood.  


And broken bones.  


And several blackouts.  


And a metal bar.  


Wade is dreading for what's coming today. He can already hear footsteps getting closer so he holds onto the mattress with all his strength, his forehead covered in sweat and his entire body shakes lightly.

There's a "click" sound on the door and a few seconds later it swings open revealing two men Wade never saw in his life. These men were different from the ones who beat him the day before. They were slightly smaller but still pretty built and they were wearing a big brown coat covering most of their body. They're both holding a rope and have a wicked grin on their faces. Wade is paralyzed in fear not really knowing what to do or where to go. Plus his body is not cooperating as he can barely move.

One of them locks the door behind him and Wade sits painfully slow on his mattress watching what the two guys were doing. They were both unbuttoning their jackets and Wade was eyeing them curiously wanting to know what was gonna happen next but as soon as both completely take their jackets off , his blood completely freezes in his veins.  


They are both naked.  


They both have a huge boner.  


And Wade knows what's coming.  


He wants to get out of there. He wants to run away from this nightmare. But it's impossible. The only thing he can do is try to fight them back but he knows it'll be useless. He can barely move a finger. He feels a hot liquid drippling on his chin and only then he notices he's biting his lower lip so hard it drew blood.

''Don't do this. You've done enough already, please... I beg you...'' Wade mumbles as the men start getting closer to him. One of them grabs him by his hair and drag him out of his mattress to the floor. Wade is in all fours and he tries to move but his body wasn't obeying his brain, so he just starts sobbing because he knows only a miracle would take him out of this situation. And so he prayed to every single God he knew, to help him.

Suddenly, the guy who wasn't holding him down by his hair, grabs Wade's wrists and put them behind his back, making him hit with his face on the floor, and then he chains his wrists behind Wade's back.

They rip Wade's shirt and take off his pants, leaving him completely naked, face down and ass up on the floor. Wade is shaking violently and screaming for them to let him go, but his screams are soon replaced my loud gasps and yelps as they kick him on his head and stomach to shut him up.

One of the guys gets on his knees behind Wade and the other does the same in front of him and lifts his head by his hair, making Wade be face to face with the guy's boner. He can feel bile rising up his throat and starts shaking his head violently refusing to do anything with that. The guy pulls on his hair hard making Wade yell in pain, and taking that opportunity to shove his dick into Wade's mouth. Wade's gag reflex kicks in, making him choke.

''Bite and I'll shoot you'' the front guy says as he start rocking his hips back and forth while the one behind Wade's back is slapping his ass hard enough to be sore for a week before he slams his dick inside Wade's butt without any prep or lube making Wade scream in agony but his scream is muffled by the front guy's dick. The men both moan in pleasure and they start thrusting into Wade faster and harder. The back guy grabs Wade's dick and starts stroking it in a fast pace while penetrating Wade quicker

''It's not rape if you come'' the back guy smirks before tilting his head back, releasing a long moan in pleasure.  


By now, Wade is completely numb.  


Not physically, he could feel everything, the dick hitting the back of his throat making him gag, his hair being pulled to its limit, his butt cheeks completely sore from the slaps, the dick inside his butt, stretching and ripping his hole like a piece of paper, the blood drippling from it, the ache in his back for being in that position for so long... no, Wade was emotionally numb, like his emotions were shut down to protect themselves from the horror wade is in and has been the past few days. After what it felt like hours of relentless fucking, the guys finally cum inside Wade. He is about to spit when the front guy covers his mouth and nose, forcing Wade to swallow the cum. They take themselves out of him and Wade collapses on the floor, his eyes completely void, his throat unable to make a single sound, his body absolutely still. He could feel the warm blood and cum leaking from his completely destroyed butthole which makes him empty his stomach of all the things he ate lately... He couldn't take this anymore, he'd rather die.

He sees the guys getting hard again and he feels something snapping inside of him.  


''How _about we use a blindfold now_?''  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(to be continued...) 


	7. Trapped in time (part two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (WADE, RUN!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS GRAPHIC DEPICTIONS OF EXTREME VIOLENCE VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED

Wade's POV

**Day six**

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...help me_

Wade opens his eyes. Well, he would've opened them if he had closed them in the first place. After what happened, Wade wasn't able to sleep. Every time he closed his eyes he would go back to those torturous moments so he would rather stay awake for his own sake and sanity.

Not that he had any left.

His body hurts so much like its being burned, electrocuted and dipped in acid all at the same time. But he can't bring himself to scream.

He looks at the broken clock on the wall for the thousandth time.

Ten o'clock. Always at ten o'clock.

Suddenly there's footsteps outside. Wade immediately sits down on the mattress despite the pain and looks at the door, his eyes wide open, his breathing spiraling out of control, his mouth dry and his knuckles turning white with the amount of strength he's using to hold onto the mattress.

They're getting closer. Wade's eyes are tearing up.

_Oh God what are they gonna do to me now..._

The footsteps were getting closer

And closer

And closer

And further

And further

Till you could no longer hear it. No one came.

Wade took a deep breath to calm himself down. Maybe it was just his imagination. Maybe it was still too early and everyone was sleeping. Or too late. Wade couldn't tell, it was always dark in his room.

He slowly gets up, not without biting his lip first to muffle a scream threatening to escape his mouth due to the pain he is feeling. Especially down there.

When he finally stands on his feet, he closes his eyes and takes a few deep slow breaths to try to ease the soreness. It takes him a few minutes but he finally manages to kind of brush it off. When he opens his eyes, he looks around his room.

There was blood everywhere. His blood. Painted on the walls like a gruesome work of art made by the Devil itself.

Wade slowly walks towards the wall, his bare feet gently splashing on the little puddles of cold dirty blood around him. He stops right in front of the wall with dark red smeared all over it. Wade brushes his fingers slowly over the places with his scratches and blood, reminding him of what happened the day before. The way they hit Wade till he couldn't see straight, the way they humiliated him, the way they raped-

''NO!'' Wade punches the wall with all his strength refusing to bring back those still fresh memories. He keeps punching and punching with all his might till his knuckles are a bleeding mess and that part of the wall turns into a hole. Wade stops hitting the wall and just stares at the mess he just made, with tears rolling down his cheeks ''why me?! Wasn't I miserable enough already?!'' he yells ''now I had to be kidnapped by some psycho lunatics who decided to turn me into a fucking lab rat! what have I done to deserve this!!'' he punches the wall one more time, this time cracking a few of the bones in his hands, making him hiss in pain. He just looks at his broken hand and bloody knuckles and starts feeling an itchy sensation there.

''What the fuckery fuck is happening?!!'' Wade yells horrified while staring at his own hands. The broken skin on his knuckles is sewing itself back together and his broken bones just made a crack sound again. They are no longer broken. Nor he is bleeding anymore. He is completely healed. It looks like he wasn't beating the shit out of that wall just a minute ago.

''What the hell...'' he mumbles to himself as he opens and closes his hands a few times, like he was testing them. ''These are some sick healing abilities... Well, that explains why I didn't die yet''

Suddenly there's a click on the door and then it swings open. Wade yelps and runs to his mattress as fast as he could, which was not really fast since he was sore, and just stares at the woman with dread. He never saw this one before. She smiles at him and closes the door behind her. Wade just crawls further from her on his mattress till his back hits the wall, never taking his eyes off of her.

''Hello Wade, my name is Alexandra, but you can call me Alex'' she walks towards Wade's mattress and sits on the edge of it, keeping a good amount of distance between her and Wade. He doesn't say anything, instead he just stares at her, fear written all over his aura. ''It's ok, Wade I'm not here to hurt you'' she tells him in a soft voice, making him shudder

''That's what they all say...'' Wade mutters, taking his eyes off of her and looking at the blood puddles on the floor.

She glances at the blood puddles too and her face falls a little but she quickly recovers '' I know people here haven't been treating you well but-''

''Treating me well?!'' Wade raises his tone, going from scared to annoyed ''are you fucking kidding me?! These scumbags tortured me, experimented on me, they even...'' Wade pauses, making a disgusted face ''raped me... don't try to sugarcoat it, these people have been fucking with my head and body and I don't even know why! I just wanna go fucking home!'' he screams on Alex's face, making her flinch. She looks down at her lap, not knowing what to say. She looks scared. Wade regrets yelling at her, she actually looked different from the other people that ever came here. ''why are you here?'' he asks her, sounding harsher than he meant to.

''I-I just wanted to see how you were doing...'' she mumbles, fidgeting her fingers, a sign that she was nervous and a little scared of Wade. Wade immediately feels bad and regrets yelling at Alex so he slowly sits closer to her, but still keeping some distance between the both of them.

''I'm sorry for yelling at you.'' He apologizes, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

''it's ok, I would've done the same if I was you.'' She shrugs.

''but seriously, what are you doing here? Why are you not doing bad stuff to me like the others did? I'm not complaining I'm just wondering because apparently everyone here hates me and I don't even know why, they say I talk too much but I don't think I talk that much, do you think I talk too much? Because if I do, you can always tell me to shut up but please don't slap me like they do, because slaps hurts like hell and-'' Wade stops his rambling when she hears Alex giggling ''what? Did I say something funny?'' Wade's lips curl into a little smile as he watches her laughing

''you really do talk a lot. But I don't mind. It's kinda refreshing actually. All my partners talk about is experiments and results and honestly it's really boring.'' She smiles and blushes a little as she looks at Wade

''why do you work here then? If you don't like it, you can always leave, unlike me. Seems like I'm gonna be stuck here forever...'' Wade's soft smile disappears from his face

''I'm an intern. When they first told me I was gonna work here I was absolutely ecstatic, it's not every day you get to work for the government. But when I saw what they did to people here, what they did to you...'' a tear rolls down her face and Wade gently wipes it off of her cheek with his thumb and she sniffs ''Im sorry Wade, I'm so sorry'' Alex covers her face to hide her tears and Wade doesn't know what to do to comfort her.

''you don't have to apologize, it's not your fault.'' He awkwardly wraps his arms around her and she leans into him, still sniffing and covering her face

''you're a good person, Wade. You didn't deserve this'' she mumbles into his chest and Wade just nods, not really believing what she just said.

They stay like this for what it feels like hours, till a beeping sound comes from Alex. She gently pushes Wade away so she could fumble in her pockets to take whatever was making that sound

''damn it. Sorry Wade they need me in the lab, I gotta go.'' She says after reading the text in her phone.

''youre gonna come back, right?'' Wade asks her hopeful as she gets up from the mattress and walks towards the door.

''of course, Wade'' she smiles and him and then opens the door.

''promise?'' he looks her in the eye, not wanting her to leave him just yet

 

_''I promise.''_

 

**Day seven**

 

_I feel so lonely_

_It would be nice to have someone with me here..._

_It could even be a dog_

_Its better than being alone with my own thoughts..._

 

 

Another night without sleeping. The bags under Wade's eyes can almost be seen from outta space. He slowly gets up from the floor and walks towards the door and tries the doorknob. It's locked. As always.

''LET ME OUT OF HERE PLEASE!!'' Wade pounds loudly with his fists, leaving a few small dents on the door.

''cut it out, bitch!'' someone from the other side of the door yells and pounds once, making Wade flinch and almost fall on his ass.

Wade couldn't take this anymore, he just wanted to get some fresh air at least.

''please, I just need some air, please just for a few minutes!'' he keeps pounding but all he gets in response from the other side is a loud knock to make him stop.

''FUCK YOU THEN! FUCK ALL OF YOU! I HOPE YOU ALL DIE AND BURN IN HELL!!'' he kicks the door with all his strength leaving a huge dent.

Wade paces around the room with his hands on his head pulling on the roots of his hair trying desperately to calm himself down.

_(Pfft you're never getting out of here, dude)_

"Shut up I'm trying to think of a plan, I'm not gonna-" Wade abruptly stops in his tracks and looks around him "who said that?"

**[Don't mind him, he's stupid]**

"What? Who? Who's there?!" Wade yells trying to look for the source of these voices which was hard since it sounds like they're actually in his head and-

Wait.

Something's not right here.

"Hello?" He tries again

 _ **([Hii!])**_ Both voices chirp at the same time

"Holy shit what the fuck!" Wade whispers loudly as he covers his ears and falls on his knees "a-are you guys in my head or is it just another one of their stupid tricks and tortures?"

_(Well last time I checked I was in your head)_

"Since when have you been in my head?"

**[Since always I guess. But going thru all the stuff you went in the past few days wasn't doing any good to you so we decided to come and keep you some company!]**

Wade blinks a few times trying to take in what he just heard.

"Well, its official , I've gone completely mad" he face palms has he sits on the floor with his back against the wall.

**[It's ok man, we won't judge you]**

''Who the fuck are you anyway? Oh man, I bet they put some weird shit in my brain to make me hear voices, this can't be real, it just can't'' Wade shakes his head violently not wanting to believe that he had real voices in his head.

_(Well, talk about not being welcomed. we are real, Wade and we're here to keep you company.)_

**[You did say you were feeling lonely. not anymore tho! by the way my name is White but you can call me White]**

''Well, no shit'' Wade face palms. these voices reminded him of himself.

_(And I'm Yellow)_

''I didn't ask for this, you know'' He sighs as he rubs his temples.

**[You know, there's a song that might make you feel better]**

''Please don't.'' Wade tiredly pleads. he is not in the mood for songs. especially if they're sung by voices in his head.

 _(I'M A BARBIE GIRL, IN A BARBIE WOOOORLD)_  Yellow loudly screams making Wade jump scare a little

 **[LIFE IN PLASTIC, ITS FANTASTIC! COME ON WADE YOU KNOW THIS ONE]**  White joins in

''Nope. Not a chance'' Wade giggles at how so out of tune the voices were singing

_(YOU CAN BRUSH MY HAIR)_

**[AND FUCK ME EVERYWHEEEERE]**

**_[(IMAGINATION)]_ **

''LIFE IS YOUR CREATION!'' Wade finally gives in and sings at the top of his lungs and then laughs loudly ''Wow that was actually pretty fun, guys! we should do this again!'' he wipes a non existent tear from his eyes only to be interrupted but a coughing sound behind him. When Wade turns around, he sees Alex standing near the door, looking at him like he just had grown two heads.

**[Which is not really far from the truth]**

_(Shut up we're not suppose to be interacting with the narrator)_

Wade immediately gets up brushing off what the voices were blabbering about and brushes the dust off of his pants before walking towards Alex.

''Hey'' Wade greets a little shy.

_(She probably saw you singing like a maniac)_

_**[She'll think you're crazy, bro]** _

''Shut up, you started that!'' he yells at the voices

''What? I didn't say anything...'' Alex mumbles confused as she looks at Wade

_(You just made it worse)_

**[two points for Griffindor!]**

Wade shakes his head trying to shut the voices up ''so what are you doing here? not that I don't like to see you here, it's actually the opposite, I love seeing you here I just didn't think you'd actually come even tho you promised and I'm sorry I doubted you and I should've trusted-''

''Wade'' she calls him, stopping his endless rambling. He stares at her as she looks around her as if to see if someone was watching.

''Is everything ok?'' Wade whispers, concern evident in his voice. she takes something out of her pocket.

**[Ooh, piece of candy!]**

''I know you haven't eaten something tasty in a while so I decided to bring you a little treat'' Alex hands him a piece of chocolate and Wade takes it, looking at it with wide eyes.

''Holy shit! Thank you so much!'' Wade pulls Alex for a hug and she giggles hugging him back. When they pull away, Alex's face is slightly red and she coughs to hide it.

''It's nice to see you, Wade.'' Alex smiles looking at him.

''It's nice to see you too, Alex. do you think they're ever gonna let me out of here?'' Wade asks hopeless.

''I don't know...'' she mumbles looking away. she can't bare to see Wade's sad features.

''You know what I miss the most?'' Wade half smiles although it was not a real smile.

**[Boobies??]**

_(You had to ruin the moment, didn't you)_

**[You're welcome!]**

Wade rubs his temples in an attempt to brush off the voices before looking at Alex again ''my life. It was not the best life, I admit it but at least it was better than being stuck in this hellhole...''

''They can't keep you in here forever, Wade. You're a force of nature. You're way stronger than you think. You will get out of here. Believe me'' Alex puts a firm hand on Wade's shoulder to reassure him and he looks at her. she's right. they can't keep Wade here forever. there's gotta be a way out. He just gotta be patient.

''I gotta go now. If they find me here with you, they'll kill me'' she laughs as she walks towards the door.

''Thank you'' Wade blurts.

''Oh its nothing, I have tons of chocolate with me'' She smiles as she opens the door

''Not just for the chocolate. For everything. Just... Thank you'' a light blush appears in Wade's cheeks and he looks down to try to conceal it.

She just nods and smiles before heading out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Wade just stands in the same spot staring down at the chocolate in his hands.

_(It's obvious she's into you)_

''What?''

**[Oh come on! Don't tell me you didn't see the look she was giving you]**

''That doesn't mean anything'' Wade shakes his head lightly and walks towards his mattress, laying down on it while chewing the entire piece of chocolate

_(Uh yes it does.)_

**[She even brought you chocolate! It's like you guys are married already!]**

''Shes just being friendly. Besides, she only met me yesterday, its impossible for her to feel anything other than pity for me'' Wade shrugs putting both his hands behind his head and closing his eyes.

_(Except she didn't. You're forgetting she works here. She met you when you were unconscious after you got drunk)_

''So'' Wade mutters, getting really sleepy and cranky.

_(She knew what was gonna happen to you.)_

**[And she didn't stop it. She saw you getting beaten and tortured and all that shit and she didn't even try to stop it]**

''You don't know that... Maybe she tried but they didn't let her'' Wade opens his eyes and frowns. he didn't want to think that his only friend there had the power to save him and didn't do it.

_(You shouldn't trust her)_

**[I agree]**

_(Shes not your real friend)_

''okay fine...'' he looks up at the ceiling thinking about what the voice just told him. They were right. Wade cant trust someone who works for this program no matter how friendly they are.

_(Wade?)_

''Yeah?''

_**([Trust no one])** _

 

__

**Day eight**

 

**[Oh it's our turn to start the chapter!]**

_(Indeed. But that's not really the best way to do it...)_

**[Wait, why is it our turn to start the chapter? I thought it was Wade's own thoughts who did it]**

_(We killed Wade's own thoughts, that's why)_

**[We're so metal]**

_(... Just start the damn chapter already)_

Wade slowly opens his eyes after a long night sleeping. He finally managed to fall asleep with the voices blabbering inside his head, distracting him from his own nightmares.

**[His nightmares gave me nightmares]**

 He yawns, rubbing his eyes and then stretches his arms to the side, releasing a low moan. After that, he slowly sits down on his mattress and looks around his room. It was spotless. His blood was nowhere to be found.

''What the fuck'' Wade mumbles, getting up and walking towards the wall, inspecting it and brushing his finger over where once was is bloody prints ''Someone came in here and cleaned my room while I was sleeping... Fuck I should've taken the opportunity to run!'' Wade smacks his head against the wall hard.

_(Ouch)_

**[It didn't hurt actually]**

Wade blinks his eyes a few times. He notices something about himself for the first time since he got here. His body isn't sore anymore and he feels physically good. And stronger. Wade looks down at himself and then flexes his arms a little.

''They don't seem bigger...''

_(There's only one way to find out)_

''How?'' 

**[Well duh! Hit the door again like yesterday! Maybe you'll be able to punch your way out]**

''You guys are genius! Thanks'' Wade pats his own head and then walks towards the opposite side of the door until his back his against the wall. He takes a few breaths before charging towards the door, yelling.

**[FOR NARNIAAAA!!!]**

Wade hits with his shoulder against the metal door and bounces back falling on his ass. 

_(Uhh you should probably check your shoulder. That doesn't seem normal)_

When Wade looks at his shoulder, it was completely twisted and definitely not on the right place. He carefully grabs it and twists it again making some cracking sounds until he could move his arm properly again.

''I don't know if it was the adrenaline or something, but this shit didn't hurt at all.'' Wade frowns. He almost ripped his limb and he didn't feel the slightest pain. 

**[Yeah and you almost ripped the door too! look at that!]**

Wade looks up at the door and there's a huge dent on it. He quickly gets up and observes the dented metal.

_(Maybe you should go with the punches now)_

Wade obeys and closes his fists before starting to hit the door repeatedly with all his strength. Ok he is definitely stronger than he used to be. Whatever they were injecting him, is starting to work. The door looks like a mess by now but it wont open. Wade gives one last frustrated punch on the door which makes the clock on the wall fall and break in big pointy pieces of glass.

**[I hated that clock anyway]**

_(Wade?)_

''Yeah?'' Wade stares at the glass covering the floor. the clock is still ticking obnoxiously loud. 

_(I think I know why it didn't hurt when you dislocated your shoulder)_

''Why?'' 

_(Your healing factor. It's gotta be it)_

Wade leans his head to the side, thinking about what Yellow just said. Was the healing factor suppose to take away his pain too?

**[Maybe it's a new ability of yours! you should try it to see where it can go]**

''how?'' Wade instinctively walks towards the broken glass and stops right in front of it.

_(Grab a piece of glass. A big pointy one)_

Wade bends down and picks the biggest glass he could find.

**[Now take your shirt off]**

Wade puts the glass in his mouth, holding it with his teeth and then takes his shirt off, standing in only his pants in the middle of the room.

_(And now grab the glass and test it on your arm)_

"As in cut myself?" Wade looks at  the veins in his arm.

**[yes]**

He hesitates.

**[What's wrong? It's not like you don't know how to do it]**

_(Don't be a pussy, Wade just DO IT)_

Wade obeys and takes a deep breath when he feels the cold sharp pointy tip of the broken glass touch his forearm.

''Well, here goes nothing'' Wade hisses as he slowly drags the glass over his skin, drawing a long bloody line along with it.

**[It didn't hurt at all]**

_(Are you even trying?)_

''Of course I am! Can't you see all the blood coming from the wound?'' Wade points to his own arm like he was showing it to someone.

_(Yes but I don't think you have a wound anymore)_

''what?'' Wade quickly wipes off all the blood on his forearm and much to his surprise there was nothing. His skin was completely healed.

**[Dude just do it again but this time harder!]**

''Okay!'' He complies and drags the bloody glass across his skin again harder, making the blood drip heavily into a puddle on the floor.

_(Do it again and faster)_

**[Yeah i can feel it closing again]**

Wade groans and and cuts his arm several times, each time harder than the last one, to the point of muscle being visible.

''Guys I'm feeling dizzy maybe we should stop...'' Wade mumbles as he clumsily sits on the floor in a puddle of his own and still warm blood and leans his head on the wall closing his eyes and breathing slowly.

**[Don't fall asleep yet, Wade!]**

_(I wanna see if your healing factor has a limit)_

''Do you think ish a goood idea...'' Wade drags his words, he lost too much blood to even form a coherent sentence.

**_([Yes])_ **

He groans in frustration and grabs the glass harshly, stabbing himself in the leg.

''Is'' and in the other leg.

''This'' and in his stomach.

''good'' and in his chest.

''Enough'' and in his heart.

Wade suddenly starts throwing up blood and choking on it before collapsing on the floor, while having a heart attack before his breathing and heart stop at the same time.

 

 

**[...Fuck. Is he dead?]**

_(Yes moron, he's dead)_

**[Oopsie]**

_(Oopsie indeed)_

 

 

**Day nine**  
  


Alex's POV

_Wade..._

_Will they ever let you out of here?_

_I'm so sorry for what they've done to you..._

_And I'm sorry I couldn't stop it..._

 

''Alex! Come here please!''  Alex's boss calls her from his office. He sounds pissed off, and that's usually a really bad sign. She takes off her surgical mask and puts it on top of her tool table before dismissing herself and walking to the office. she knocks twice and opens the door, walking inside the room. When she enters, she sees her boss sitting in a big black chair with his elbows on his wooden table, he's looking at Alex and he is definitely not amused. 

''Yes Mr. Stryker? Did you call me?'' He points to the chair in front of him and Alex takes a sit, never leaving Stryker's eyes.

''When I brought you with me to work here, I saw great potential in you. I knew you were destined to do great things in life. I just never thought you'd make emotional connections with your experiments, and that is disappointing. A scientist can NEVER develop any kind of emotional bond with a test specimen'' He says with a stern voice. Alex completely freezes in place.

''Wha- what do you mean, Sir?'' she stutters, her hands feeling sweaty already.

''Have I ever told you, we have hidden cameras on Wade's room?'' he arches an eyebrow with a disgusting smirk plastered on his face, making a shill run down Alex's back ''We saw what you did. And what you did was exactly what you shouldn't do. You know what happens when you disobey my rules?'' Stryker stands up, making Alex flinch in her chair, while the door opens and two bulky men enter ''You get punished'' he motions with his hand for the two men to grab Alex while she shakes violently her body and screams trying to get off of the guys' strong grip.

''No, please, I am so sorry, I wont do it again I pro-'' her voice is muffled by a huge hand and then she feels a pinch on her neck before everything goes dark.

 

Peter's POV

_Where the hell could he be?_

_I've been looking everywhere_

_I hope he's ok..._

Another empty alley. This one is the 30th already. Peter -both as himself and Spiderman- has been looking for Wade for the past five days. After the day Wade went completely wasted to class, no one ever heard anything about him anymore. He could be dead for all they know. But they don't wanna know about Wade. when Peter asked Claude about him, they guy said straight to his face that he couldn't care less. Peter had to count backwards from a hundred to one to keep him from beating the shit out of that stupid asshole's face, with friends like this, no wonder Wade came drunk to class. 

''God dammit!'' Spiderman punches the alley's wall, making it crack around his fist. He shouldn't be this bothered with someone he barely knows but his spidey senses have been crazy ever since Wade left the classroom with Claude, which was definitely not a good sign. He releases one of his webs from his wrists and swings out of the alley, always looking around, his senses trying to catch something unusual but all can see is building after building, random citizen after random citizen, and no Wade.

He stops on top of a building, trying to catch his breath ''Maybe I should ask Captain's help. This could be serious. Or maybe I'm just over reacting. Maybe he's home watching a movie or something... but that still doesn't explain my spidey senses going crazy'' he mumbles to himself while crouching to watch better the big city underneath his feet ''Well, he's a big boy. I'm pretty sure that if he was in trouble, he could make it out of it... I hope..'' Spiderman sighs. He doesn't know where else to look for but he can't waste any more time on this when he's on a mission with the avengers about taking down something called ''Weapon X Program''

''I'm sorry, Wade, I guess you'll have to wait a little longer'' Spiderman whispers before jumping off of the building and swing away.

 

  
  
**Day ten**

**[Oh look! It's us again! Hiii!]**

_(Hi.)_

**[Why are you so stiff? Loosen up a bit!]**

_(  H  i  .  )_

**[Not exactly what I meant but ok...]**

 

 

''I'm so fucking done with this place'' Wade kicks his mattress making it fly against the wall. He's been waiting to see Alex for years now but she's taking so long to visit him which leaves Wade in a really bad mood.

_(Yeah, no shit)_

**[Don't fucking swear, you bitch]**

_(You just swore)_

''Oh my god can't you both just shut the fuck up?! I'm not in the mood for this today!'' Wade grabs his head to make the voices shut up for a while. 

_(I hear footsteps)_

**[So do I]**

''What?'' He mumbles, dread written in his eyes, he didn't want the experiments to start all over. But then again, it could be Alex.

_(The one we don't trust?)_

**[Yes but she's hot]**

''What if it isn't her?'' the footsteps were getting closer and they sounded too heavy to be a woman's steps.

_(Goddamn it Wade, it's about time you man the fuck up!)_

**[Yeah, you got super strength and you pretty much cant get hurt nor die, so]**

Something in Wade's brain clicked.

**[oops sorry it was me, I'll open a window]**

The voices were right. Wade is more powerful now and has nothing to lose. He can't die nor feel any type of pain so this time he could fight back these bullies.

''Well then, let's see what I can do'' He lowers his body, getting ready to run towards the person who was gonna open his door. Today is the day. Wade is gonna get out of here. He can't last another day in this hell.

The door clicks open.

_(one)_

the doorknob turns.

**[two]**

''Yo bitch, time to go to the lab-''

''THREE!!'' Wade launches at the big bulky man who is standing in front of him and punches him on his stomach, making the guy fly backwards, falling ungraciously on the floor. The door is open and the guy is knocked out. This is it.

_(WADE, RUN!)_

Wade obeys and starts running out of the room. there is a big corridor and Wade runs, trying to find the exit. When he sees a door, he immediately opens it. It's empty. Wade growls, anxiety growing on his chest. He keeps running until an alarm sounds off.

**[Oh shit they know we escaped!]**

''We gotta keep on moving!'' Wade pants, trying to avoid being seen by any of the guards who were looking for him. He sees another door and runs towards it, hoping this time is the right door.

**[Or nah]**

_(Oh fuck...)_

''Oh no...'' He freezes when he opens the door. He can't believe his eyes, he could feel anger and rage growing inside him at the sight of it ''Alex...'' He whispers. The woman who made terrible experiments on him and the one who tortured him were there. And so was Alex. unconscious. With needles and weird tools all over her body.

**[Oh damn, they're making experiences on her...]**

''Wade? What the fuck are you doing here?!'' the torture one raises her voice at Wade and walks towards him, holding a cutting tool in the air, trying to intimidate him. 

''Not today, bitch'' Wade quickly grabs her wrist before she could stab him, and twists it until he hears a cracking sound and a piercing scream coming from the woman. She falls on her knees, holding onto her broken wrist and Wade takes the chance to kick her with all his strength on her head, to the point of blood spilling everywhere. ''You're still alive, eh? Look at that mess'' He motions with his head to all the blood coming from the woman's head. She can barely move, she only moves her eyes to look up at Wade ''you're a filthy little shit, are you? We're gonna have to get you cleaned'' He mimics her words from when she was torturing him, to mock her. He looks around quickly before finding an glass bottle filled with a blue liquid. He puts his finger inside the cold blueish water and the flesh immediately melts. ''Acid! Exactly what we needed''

**[Ohhh i like psycho Wade!]**

Wade slowly pours the acid over her face, making the woman scream like there was no tomorrow, while the flesh from her face and her eyes slowly and painfully hissed and melted into a dark blueish puddle of blood, acid and melted skin of the floor. All that was left from her face was a bloody skull.

When he turns around, the woman who made experiences on him is against the wall, staring at him terrified. He laughs at her scared shitless figure. It feels good to be feared.. He walks towards her and she whines trying to back away as much as possible. He grabs her by the hair and punches her face multiple times till her lip is swollen, her nose s broken and both her eyes are starting to get dark. He then throws her on the floor harshly and grabs all the needles he can find. After that, he crouches next to her face and caresses her swollen cheek, making her flinch and yelp. 

''It's ok'' He smirks ''I'm not gonna kill you. I'm just gonna hurt you. Really, really bad.''

_(Is that a joker reference)_

**[Awesome, right? wait, are we not gonna kill her for real?]**

''Pfft of course we are!'' Wade laughs before stabbing five needles in her eye. She screams in agony and he takes the chance to start twitching them and pulling hard until her eye pops out and hangs from the needles.

**[OHH _EYE_  didn't SEE that coming!]**

''AH!  _EYE_  SEE what you did there'' He holds the eyeball with his thumb and index finger and laughs. 

_(You guys aren't funny)_

Wade throws the eyeball away and stabs the needles on her other eye making her scream and choke on her own tears. He repeats the same process until the eye pops out from the face.

_(She won't last much longer with all this blood loss)_

''You're right.'' He forces her mouth open and shoves her eyeball into her throat and then closes her mouth, forcing her jaw not to open. He can hear her gagging and throwing up inside her own mouth and drowning in her own vomit because Wade forced her mouth shut.

After a few seconds of silence, Wade stands up and cleans his bloody hands on his white shorts and runs to where Alex was restrained. He shakes her body to wake her up but she doesn't move an inch. Wade rips off everything that was attached to her body and then picks her up, bridal style and walks to the door, to get out of there as fast as he can.

_(She's gonna slow us down)_

**[Dude, just leave her there, you don't need her]**

''I'm not gonna abandon her!'' He starts running out of the hall when he hears voices in the opposite direction. ''The exit has to be somewhere around here!'' He pants, getting more tired by the moment.

After minutes of running around and dodging the guards, Wade finally spots the door that says ''EXIT'' in and and runs towards it, with tears in his eyes.

**[Finally!!!]**

_(I can't believe we're getting out of here, its been so long since we saw the sun)_

He pushes the door open with one of his hands, while he other puts Alex on his shoulder, and a gentle breeze hits his face. Wade takes a deep breath and stares at the blue sky.

''It's so beautiful...'' He sighs and stays like that for a few moments before he hears voices behind him, making him start running again. There were a few vans parked outside and Wade runs to one of them and crouches to hide from the men looking for him. One of them enters the van next to Wade and he takes that opportunity. He gently lays Alex on the floor, opens the van's door and quickly breaks the guard's neck to keep him from making noise and drawing attention to them. He Then grabs Alex and sits her on the passenger's seat.

''there's still one thing i gotta do'' He quickly leaves the van, leaving an unconscious Alex with a dead guard in it.

After ten minutes, Wade finally comes back with a button on his hand. He enters the van and takes the car key from the guard's pocket and starts the engine. Alex is still sleeping. He starts driving out of that Hell's place as fast as he can before smirking and clicking the button.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_(Boom.)_

 


	8. Back to school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "By the way, I don't think I have introduced myself properly yet. My name is Peter Parker but you can call me Peter" he shakes Wade's hand and Wade smiles.

_(Do we even know how to drive a car)_

**[Well, we didn't play all those Mario kart games for nothing]**

_(This has nothing to do with Mario karts...)_

''Guys please, not now!'' Wade pleads, trying to concentrate on the road while the GPS was giving him directions to his house. He stares at Alex's sleeping figure for a few moments, wondering what the fuck those bitches did to her.

**[What if they fucked with her mind and body like they did with you?]**

''You mean..'' Wade trails off, thinking the worse.

_(Yes.)_

''No! They wouldn't do that to her! would they?...'' Wade sighs, not wanting to imagine Alex going thru the horrors he went in the past days. He wonders why she was there in the first place. Didn't she work for them? Why would they fuck with one of their own?

**[What if she doesn't wake up?]**

_(we should take her to the hospital. Or the dumpster. Either one.)_

''NO!'' the car roars with the sudden speed ''She's NOT going back to a lab! Those people won't lay a finger on her! They'll have to kill me first!'' Wade's knuckles turn white with the amount of strength he's holding the wheel with, in rage.

**[Ok jeez... Are we there yet?]**

_(How long till we get home?)_

''Not long, I already see my driveway'' Wade pulls in to his driveway and parks the car before quickly getting out of the van and slamming the door behind him. He runs to his doorstep and bends down looking for something on the ground.

''Oh please be here please'' He mumbles to himself, fumbling with a few little hidden rocks on the floor next to a big brown pot.

**[Watcha looking for, Wade?]**

''spare key. I think I left it inside last time. Just great.'' He huffs, mentally face palming himself.

_(Wow. Locked out of your own house.)_

**[Hashtag genius!]**

''Hashtag my ass! We need to get inside the house quickly but how?'' He looks around his windows and notices that the one from his bedroom is open.

**[You could climb all the way up there]**

''I'm ain't no Spiderman, there's no way I could do it'' He stares at the window and shakes his head with his hands on his hips. There's no way he could climb to the second floor without falling and dying first.

_(Except you can't die, genius)_

**[Hashtag double genius!!]**

"Shut up, I'm still not used to this whole "being immortal and shit" thing so bare with me" he huffs as he stares at his house's wall, making all the math in his head to calculate how to climb it without falling too many times.

_(We can't do math.)_

**[But we can do meth!]**

_(We can't do meth either.)_

**[...We can't do shit]**

"Why is it that White is funny and Yellow is so moody?" Wade giggles and starts slowly climbing the wall, holding onto every little hole or plant or anything that could keep him from falling straight to his non-deadly death.

**[Ahah he said I'm funny!]**

_(I'm not moody, I'm just realistic, while you guys are just delusional and crazy.)_

**[Reality sucks! I'd rather be crazy and have fun than be like you]**

"I second that!" Wade grunts as he finally reaches the windows from the seconds floor and jumps right into his room. Everything looks exactly the same since the last time he was here. Only a little dustier than usual. Maybe it would be a good idea to clean the house... Some day.

Wade runs downs stairs, grabs his spare keys that he left on the table, opens his front door and puts the keys on their secret place just in case he forgets his actual keys again. Then he runs to the van and gently picks up Alex, carrying her bridal style into his house before slamming the door with his feet. He slowly lays her down on his old black ledger couch and stares at her unconscious body for a while.

_(What do we do now?)_

"I have no idea..." He sighs.

**[When was the last time you took a shower?]**

"The day before I got drunk" Wade sniffs himself and makes a disgusted face at his own odor "yup I should definitely take a shower" he walks to his bathroom, turns the light on and stares at the mirror.

 

 

_(Wade?)_

 

 

**[Wade?...]**

 

 

Wade is speechless. His wide blue eyes are staring at someone he doesn't recognize. He could see his face, his blonde messy dirty hair, his bright blue eyes like the sky, the dark bags under them from lack of sleep, his built muscly body under the dirty white shirt and the blood. His blood. Other people's blood. People he killed with his own hands and fuck if it didn't feel good. He could also see the crazy glimpse flickering in his eyes.  
No, Wade doesn't recognize himself anymore. Wade isn't that shy kid who barely speaks anymore. Wade isn't the kid everybody thinks they can't step on and treat like a piece of crap anymore. Wade isn't a kid anymore. Wade has changed. Wade isn't Wade anymore.  
Wade is...

_(A stinky pig who definitely needs a shower, come on dude I can feel the rancid smell from here and I'm a freaking voice in your brain!)_

"Huh?" He blinks a few times and shakes his head lightly "oh uh sorry I was just... Thinking" he sighs and quickly strips himself, throwing those bloody clothes as far as he could. Now that he was completely naked he could see small and almost invisible scars covering his whole body from head to toe. They were almost invisible but still visible enough for people to see them if they were close enough "wow such a confidence boost" Wade stops staring at his scarred body sighing and turns the hot water on, wanting to wash away that smell, that dirt, that blood, those experiences, that pain, those horrors, those tortures, those people, those deaths, that rape...

~~

Almost two hours later of scrubbing his whole body, Wade finally gets out of the bathroom, with a white towel around his waist and steam coming out of his glistening torso and dripping hair. He slowly walks to his room and locks the door behind him, his dull eyes never leaving the floor. He walks to his big mirror, next to his messy bed, and just stares at his reflection.

_(Look at you, Wade. You're so ugly with those scars.. You're a disgusting piece of shit.)_

"I'm a disgusting piece of shit..." He whispers, clenching his fists.

_(You're just wasting oxygen, I would kill myself if I was you, but you can't even do something as simple as that, can you? You're so worthless, Wade.)_

"I'm so worthless..." He mumbles.

"I'm so worthless." He repeats, louder.

"I'm so fucking worthless" Wade punches the mirror, shattering it into big and tiny pieces.

"Why can't I do anything right?!" He yells, grabbing the wardrobe with all his strength and knocking it down with ease, cracking the wardrobe's wood everywhere.

"I'm just a disgusting piece of shit!" He grabs his lamp and throws it to the window, shattering the glass into millions of tiny pieces.

"Who doesn't deserve to live!" He grabs his mattress and throws it to the wall, making a few pictures of him with his parents that were hanging, fall on the floor and crack.

**[Wade stop.]**

"NO!" Wade sits in the furthest corner of his room with his arms around his knees, his eyes wide and full with unshed tears and rocking his body slightly back and forth, while staring at his messy dirty broken room that reminded him of how he felt in the inside.

"Wade?..." A shy female voice echoes from the other side of the room but Wade is too far gone in his thoughts to even notice Alex standing near the door, with her mouth wide open in shock as she takes in what she's seeing.

She runs to him, trying not to step on anything broken, and crouches beside him, wrapping her small arms around Wade to calm him down. Wade finally breaks downs and starts crying and screaming loudly as he hides his face on Alex's chest whiles she gently pets his head and rocks their bodies back and forth slowly.

An hour has passed and they're still on each other's arms, only now Wade is just sniffing instead of screaming and crying. He gently pulls Alex away and slowly stands up to his feet, then he offers her a hand to help her stand too.

"Wade, are you okay?" She slowly asks, afraid he'll have a break down again but Wade's only reply is a sniff and a careless shrug. Alex sighs, knowing she can't do much to help Wade feel better.

"Alex why were you being experimented on? I thought you worked for them?" Wade suddenly asks, leaving Alex speechless for a few moments. He grabs her hand and leads them both out of the messy room to the living room and they both sit on the couch.

"I did... But apparently they had cameras inside your room and they saw me there" she lowers her eyes.

_(Cameras? I didn't see any camera)_

**[Do you think they saw you jerking off?]**

"I didn't jerk off, what the fuck" Wade rolls his eyes and blushes a little at what White just asked him.

"Uhm.. Okay then.. Anyway they saw me there and they saw me giving you chocolate and interacting with you in a good way, which was totally against the rules so yeah they were punishing me.." She sighs and stares at Wade, watching his reaction.

"Did they-" Wade's voice cracks "did they... Rape you or tortured you too?"

"Fuck no!" Alex quickly says loudly and wade flinches a little "I mean... No they didn't do it, because you saved me" she puts her hand on Wade's, reassuring him but Wade takes his hand off quickly, leaving Alex staring at him in confusion.

"Sorry... I still get nervous when people touch me" he apologises and scratches the back of his neck and she nods understanding.

"Do you mind if I take a shower? I stink" she laughs as she stands up from the couch.

"Sure go ahead. There's a clean towel there, you can use it" Wade points to the bathroom and she nods, dismissing herself, leaving Wade alone on the couch.

_(Am I the only one who thinks there's something fishy about her?)_

"What do you mean?"

**[I agree with Yellow, I don't trust her]**

"You guys are just being paranoid, leave her alone"

**_([If you say so...])_ **

Peter's POV

"Spiderman" captain america calls, getting Spiderman's attention "you have a new mission, since your previous one was compromised" he nods, taking a seat, facing cap "your new mission is to find the person who blew the weapon x program building. We don't know anything about the person who did it, for all we know this guy could be a total lunatic and that's why you need to find him immediately"

**[He's not really far from the truth, Wade is kinda lunatic]**

_(Dude this is Spiderman's point of view, get out of here!)_

**[But you're here too...]**

_(...Touché.)_

"Do I have to do it alone?" Spiderman asks, staring a the leader of the avengers.

"You think you can't handle it, kid?" Tony Stark -also know as Iron man- mocks while drinking his glass of expensive brown whisky.

"Of course I can! And I'm not a kid" Spidey pouts crossing his arms and glaring at tony thru the white eyes of his mask. He hated when tony made fun of him for being so young.

"Don't mind him, spiderman, we believe you can do this that's why we're giving you this mission" captain smiles a little, reassuring spiderman and he nods, getting up immediately.

"Ok, I will find this person but for now I gotta run, I'm already late for... Stuff" he runs towards the exit but not before hearing tony say _have fun at school_ making him face palm.

Spiderman finally heads out of the avengers' skyscraper and swings his way to the nearest building, with his backpack and changes into his normal clothes, messily shoving his Spidey suit into the bag and heading down from the building thru the emergency stairs.

He runs the rest of the way to his college and when he finally gets there, he's a panting mess. Not even his spidery powers could save him from being this tired, And the fact that he's been working with the avengers almost 24/7 for a week now, takes his sleep away, making it easier to get tired after a run. At least he's not late for class. After a few moments to catch his breath, Peter is finally breathing normally and that's when he sees Harry approaching him.

"Hey man I haven't seen you much lately, is everything ok?" Harry asks concerned, while they do their secret handshake.

"Yeah, I've been busy with college work lately" Peter lies and they both start walking towards to college building

"Totally understandable, dude don't worry, I've been busy too you have no idea how many essays I gotta do and one of them is about the twilight series can you imagine? I think I'm gonna shot myself after doing that essay because twilight is so-" Harry stops in his tracks and when peter looks at him, his face is completely shocked.

"Harry?" Peter calls, turning his face around to see where Harry was looking at and when he sees what's going on, his jaw drops to the floor.

"Holy shit.. Wade?!"

"That's wade?! No wonder I had a bad feeling about him, this guys is a freaking troublemaker!" Harry yells as he and Peter start running towards the scene in front of them.

Wade. Claude. Blood. Definitely not a good sign.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Peter asks the both of them while trying to separate Wade from Claude. The guy is a mess. Broken nose, two black eyes, deep bruises on his lip and cheekbones. Peter would never admit it out loud but he was proud of Wade for finally standing up to that asshole even if he took it to the extreme.

"That asshole started punching me out of nowhere!" Claude yells, spitting blood on the floor and whipping the rest of it from his mouth with the back of his hand while looking straight at Wade.

"No I fucking didn't, you started this shit!" Wade starts walking towards Claude again but is stopped by Peter and Harry who were in the middle of them both.

"Fuck you, Wade! We were better off without you, why don't you go back from where came from!" Claude glares at him and Wade clenches his fist, punching the locker next to Claude's head, leaving a huge dent and making him flinch.

"Wade, stop!" Peter puts his hands on Wade's chest, pulling away from Claude as much as he could "he's not worth it."

Wade finally looks at peter and peter smiles shyly, trying to ease the tension but wade harshly shoves his hands away "leave me alone"  he mutters and starts walking away. Peter's heart tugs a little and he wants to follow Wade to know what's going on but he knows he has to help Claude first.

~~  
After leaving Claude in the nurse's office and walking Harry to his class, he finally starts looking for Wade, knowing he's too upset to be in class right now. He checks the cafeteria. Empty. He checks outside. Empty. He checks the bathrooms. Empty. He checks the gym's lockers. Bingo.

"Wade?" Peter whispers slowly walking towards Wade's sitting figure on the floor. He has his arms around his knees and his face hidden. Peter also notices some blood on his knuckles but he doubts that that's Wade's blood.

Wade looks up and huffs "didn't I fucking tell you to leave me alone" he rolls his eyes and shakes his head, leaving peter a little nervous at his tone.

**[Oohh spiderman nervous because of Wade? This I gotta see!]**

_(I know right? I thought spiderman was braver than this.)_

"I-I was worried about you..." Peter mumbles and scratches his arm, showing how nervous he is. He doesn't know why he feels like this, all he knows is, despite the circumstances, being near Wade made him feel giddy.

"We're not friends" Wade frowns. "Why would you be worried about someone you don't even know?" He asks genuinely curious about why someone would care about him.

"I don't know..." Peter shrugs and sits on the bench near Wade. Wade slowly crawls a little further from Peter, making Peter's heart break a little but he ignores it "I noticed you disappeared for a long time"

"Oh..." Is Wade's only reply. He honestly doesn't know how to feel about the fact that someone noticed his absence.

"What happened, Wade? You look different.." Peter finally manages to look Wade in the eyes but he quickly looks down and puts his hood on, not wanting Peter staring at his eyes or face or scars anymore. He felt like he was being judged.

"Nothing I was on vacations, no biggie" Wade shrugs but peter doesn't buy it. He gets up from the bench and walks towards Wade to sit next to him. Wade visibly tenses and his breathing get a little faster.

"Really? Awesome! Where did you go?" Peter decides to go along with Wade's lie, if that meant he could have Wade talking to him.

"Uhm I... I went to Tahiti. It's a magical place you know?  The weather was good, I met some hot girls in there, the food was great! It felt like I was in hel.. Paradise. You should go there someday, its really relaxing and fun and shit" Wade rambles but it is obvious to peter that he was lying. He was not gonna push the matter today but he promises to himself he's gonna find out what happened to Wade in the past few days.

"Sounds like you had the time of your life!" Peter smiles and gently pats Wade's shoulder.

"Totally." Wade stares down at Peter's hand on his shoulder and then to his eyes, making Peter feel butterflies on his stomach.

"Hey it's getting late, we should go to class" Peter looks at his watch and stands up "you coming?" He offers Wade a hand to help him stand up

Wade stares at his hands for a few moments before taking it and standing up.

"By the way, I don't think I have introduced myself properly yet. My name is Peter Parker but you can call me Peter" he shakes Wade's hand and Wade smiles.

"Okay.. Peter"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok who ships Wadex? That's my ship name for Wade and Alex! Kinda sounds like kleenex..
> 
> I just rhymed.
> 
> ANYWAY guys tell me in the comments what you think about Alex!  
> Also yay! Some Peter/Wade real interaction finally! It was about time! 
> 
> Thanks for all the comments and kudos, I really appreciate them, guys <33


	9. True colours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why the hell would I be? I'm not into guys, thank you" Peter glares at Alex. How could she assume he was jealous? Peter is not jealous because there's nothing to be jealous about! Peter wasn't into guys, right?

Peter's POV

Peter walks back to the classroom with Wade in silence, both of them lost in their own thoughts. He looks at Wade thru the corner of his eye and he can see him with his head down and hood on. Peter noticed all the small almost invisible scars covering his face and hands when he sat by his side in the locker room maybe that's why he's covering himself like that Peter is pretty sure that those scars weren't there before he went missing, which means something really bad happened to Wade.

''Hey, Wade?'' Peter turns to him while walking.

''Yeah?'' Wade lifts his head and looks at Peter.

''How did you get those scars?''

Wade's eyes go wide and he stops in his tracks covering his face with his hands.

''Shit..'' Peter whispers realizing is mistake and he walks towards Wade to comfort him

**[How rude of you, mister Spiderman!]**

_(yes, very rude)_

'' I mean, they look good on you, I wish I had those sick scars like you too, they make you look hot and scary!'' Peter mentally face palms.

**[You know when you say something you shouldn't and instead of shutting your mouth, you just keep talking to make it worse?]**

_(Did he just say we were hot)_

Wade turns red in embarrassment, feeling humiliated and pulls his hood down to the point of his face being completely covered by the shadow of it.

''Wade...''

''Lets just keep walking to the class ok? I'm sure we're late as fuck already.'' Wade harshly remarks, walking fast by Peter and Peter sighs disappointed at himself and walks right after Wade.

They both reach the classroom's door but before one of them had the chance to knock, the principal's voice echoed behind them, making both turn around.

_(Seriously, is no one gonna say anything about Spiderman calling us hot)_

**[Shut up, I'm trying to watch a movie here!]**

_(This is not a movie, this is real life. In a fanfic)_

**[I'm just gonna ignore you now]**

''Don't even bother knocking. You're both coming with me. We need to talk.'' The principal motions with his head for them to follow him. They both look at each other and gulp before doing so.

''Sit down, we have some important things to discuss.'' the principal sits on his big black chair behind a dark wooden table and Wade and Peter do the same, on the other side of the table, sitting on small blue old chairs.

''What's the matter, sir?'' Peter breaks the awkward silence first. He had a clue on why he and Wade were there and he's surprised Harry and Claude aren't there to speak about it.

''Wade, what did I tell you on your first day here?'' He completely ignores Peter, turning to Wade who starts to feel a little nervous.

''You told me to stay out of trouble?'' Wade shrugs a little.

''Exactly. Then why the hell were you beating the crap out of Claude? And not only that, you missed classes for almost two weeks. That is exactly the opposite of being out of trouble, isn't it? or are you just testing my patience? because I have no trouble in expelling a little punk like you from my college, you hear me?!'' he slams his fist on the table making Peter and Wade flinch on their chairs. 

''If you'll excuse me sir, I-'' Peter starts but is interrupted by Wade.

''I didn't miss classes by choice, you know.'' Wade says thru gritted teeth, his head down not looking at the principal ''And it wasn't me who started that fight. It's not my fault that fucking Claude can't pick up fights with people of his own fucking size'' he clenches his fists and Peter prays he won't start a fight with the principal.

''Language! And ok then, where were you these past two weeks'' the principal reclines in his chair and crosses his arms, glaring at Wade. Wade lifts his head and glares back at him.

''I- I was... busy.'' Wade finally says.

''Is that the best you can come up with?'' the principal snorts and shakes his head at Wade's poor excuse ''well then, let's see what mister Parker has to say about this.'' he turns now to Peter ''why were you, one of the greatest students I have, in the middle of this fight?''

''I was trying to keep Wade and Claude from hurting each other'' Peter fidgets his fingers in stress

''Uhuh and do you have any idea why they were hurting each other?''

Peter quickly glances at Wade who was already looking back at him and then looks at the principal and shakes his head ''no, sir.''

''Fine'' he huffs ''consider this a warning, Wade. You do something like this again and you're out, capishe?'' he glares at Wade.

''Yeah whatever'' Wade gets up and walks to the door, preparing to leave, but he decides to wait for Peter first.

''And you, Peter. Keep your friend out of trouble, will ya?''

''Yes, sir!'' Peter quickly gets up and salutes the principal, earning a face palm from him and a giggle from Wade who tries to hide it with a cough.

''This is not the army, Parker. Now both of you get out of my sight'' He dismisses both, who get out of the room quietly.

Wade starts walking really fast towards the exit with his hands on his pockets. For someone who spent ten days in Tahiti, this guy was really stressed out. It really couldn't be more obvious to Peter that something wasn't right about Wade so he decides to follow him and try to find something out about this mysterious boy. ''Wade, where are you going? Aren't you going back to class?'' Peter runs to catch up with Wade, but he immediately stops in his tracks when Wade suddenly turns around.

   ''Look at my face'' Wade points at his own face ''Do I look like I'm in the mood to go to any class right now?'' Peter stares at Wade's face but not to see if he was in the mood or not. Peter stares at his blue eyes that reminded him of the clear blue sky, to his pink plump lips strangely inviting... ''Actually, don't look at my face.'' Wade puts his hood on, thinking that Peter was judging his looks, and turns around to keep walking towards the exit. Peter just follows him again

''What are you gonna do then?''

''Smoke some crack.''

''Really?''

''No.'' Wade rolls his eyes without stopping. He's finally out of the college and starts his way home, hoping that Peter won't follow him.

''Can I go with you? I don't feel like going to class either'' Peter asks, hoping he'll say yes. This way he could get closer to Wade.

''Oohh, is one of the greatest students in this college turning into a little rebel now?'' Wade mocks, repeating the principal's words and turns around to Peter while walking backwards to watch his reaction.

''Shut up, Wade.'' Peter huffs and rolls his eyes ''I'm allowed to break some rules once in a while too. Plus this way, I'll get to see your house'' He smiles and Wade turns around again and keeps walking forward again.

''Of course you are. After all, everybody loves you and they wouldn't think twice in forgiving you for something bad you did. Me? I'm not so lucky'' Wade shrugs ''And you're a curious little fuck, aren't you? Fine, you can come. I'll introduce you to my friend, she lives with me, you know. I saved her from...Tahiti and shit. You'll like her, she's really cool'' Wade rambles and Peter smiles. Some people might find it annoying and although Peter would never say it out loud, he actually likes to hear wade's voice like it was a beautiful harmony echoing in his ears.

"Ok we're here." They both stop in front of an old looking house and Wade fumbles with the stuff in his pocket and finally takes what Peter assumes to be the house's keys. "Alex I'm home!" Wade yells and motions with his hand for peter to come in and he does so. Wade's house was a little messy but that didn't really surprised or fazed Peter.

"Why are you home so soon, Wa-" Peter's Spidey senses go off as soon as this girl appears in the room and Peter frowns. "You didn't say you were bringing people over, I look like a mess" she smiles apologetically at Peter and he snorts. Who the heck is this girl and why is she living with Wade? And worse of all, why did the Spidey senses go off with her?

_(So many gay questions for a straight guy)_

**[Ahah you said "straight"]**

"Hello my name is Alexandra but you can call my Alex." She introduces herself and smiles.

"I'm Peter." he tries to sound as nice as possible but looking at how Alex's face fell a little, he could tell he was failing.

"No, this is Patrick." Wade says out of nowhere, making both of them look at him like he was crazy.

**[I understood that reference!]**

"Uhm.. I'm gonna clean up my room, be right back" Wade awkwardly dismisses himself and runs upstairs, leaving Alex and Peter in the same room alone.

"Are you his girlfriend?" Peter bluntly asks and Alex smirks, turning around and walking to the living room to sit on the couch.

"I might be... Why?" She says, staring at the TV, not even looking at Peter.

"Oh... It's nothing." He clenches his fists and tries to brush off the pain in his heart.

"Aw are you jealous?" She finally looks at him and laughs, clearly mocking Peter.

"Why the hell would I be? I'm not into guys, thank you" Peter glares at Alex. How could she assume he was jealous? Peter is not jealous because there's nothing to be jealous about! Peter wasn't into guys, right?

 

Right?

 

 

_(Wrong.)_

**[Why dafuq u lyin]**

 

 

Wade's POV

_(Was about time.)_

**[Finally!]**

Wade runs upstairs to his room, wanting to clean and fix it as quick as possible so he could invite Peter to his room.

"Yeahhh no, he's not coming in here today. Look at this mess!" Wade points to his room like he was showing it to someone while walking over his fallen wardrobe, trying not to break it with his weight. "There's no way I can fix this in five minutes... And I think it's time to paint the walls again, they look old as fuck" wade brushes his fingers over a darker part on the wall trying to take the dirt of it.

**[What the heck]**

Wade looks at his dirty fingers and then to the part of the wall he just brushed. There is something there that doesn't belong to the wall. He starts brushing harder and faster, revealing a fake faint red wall that contrasted with his real dirty white ones.

"Why is this part fake?" Wade inspects it curiously wondering what was on the other side.

_(Why don't you break it and find out?)_

"Don't you think my room is already fucked up enough? There's no need to break it, I'll just pull it" Wade puts his hands against the red fake wall and starts pulling forward with all his strength. The wall starts bulging

**[PULL HARDER, YOU CAN DO IT]**

Wade releases a loud groan and finally the wall falls on the floor, revealing a dark room.

**[CONGRATULATIONS ITS A BABY GIRL]**

_(We're not pregnant.)_

**[A girl can dream too]**

_(You're not even a girl.)_

Wade rubs his eyes and tries to adjust to the dim light in the room but it's almost impossible to do so, so he takes his phone out of his pocket and turns the flashlight app on, illuminating the place.

_(How convenient.)_

The room was big and empty. The walls were dusty and full of spider webs but it was almost impossible to miss the wall's dark red colors.

**[Do you think your parents did this?]**

"Why would they have a secret room in my bedroom?"

**[This is like a batcave! Now you can put all your guns and gadgets and super suits here!]**

_(Yeah, except we're not Batman, dumbass.)_

"We're not Batman..." Wade puts a hand on his chin, thinking "but we're not normal either..."

**[Are you thinking what I'm thinking?]**

_(Of course he is, dumbfuck. We're in his head.)_

"We could become super heroes!" Wade chimes in and fist bumps the air.

_(We're too poor to be super heroes.)_

"Uhm... Super villain? I could rob a bank, kidnap a president, you know... Simple stuff"

_(Don't you have morals?)_

"Not really" Wade shrugs.

**[Dude he killed two women with his own hands in the most disturbed ways and felt good about it. I don't think he has any morals left]**

_(True.)_

Wade sits in the middle of the dusty floor and rests his head on his hand, wondering.

"We need to get money before we can become heroes. But how?"

(Why don't you tell people to pay you so you get shit done for them? And I'm not talking about walking the neighbors dog, I'm talking about heavy shit)

"What do you mean?"

**[Like a mercenary?]**

_(Yes. This way you're technically not a villain and you still get money for it.)_

"That... Is actually a good idea" wade nods, agreeing with yellow. Maybe being a mercenary wasn't that bad, he did need the money for guns and gadgets and the suit.

_(Speaking of suit, how are we gonna do it? Do you have any ideas?)_

**[Ooh! How about green?]**

"How about no" he huffs, imagining himself in a green skintight suit, striking silly poses.

_(Agreed. We don't want to go back to green lantern, do we?)_

"Hell no! You guys try to come up with ideas, meanwhile I have a guest downstairs that I totally forgot about, fuck" Wade quickly gets up and brushes the dust off of his pants and butt and then leaves the new found secret room, putting the fake wall in its place "I'll be back soon " he mumbles and then leaves his room, closing the door behind him. After that he runs downstairs only to see Peter still in the same spot he left him and Alex on the couch watching TV.

"Why didn't you sit on the couch? It doesn't bite, you know" he jokes and Peter gives him a small smile "are you hungry? I could make us some tacos, do you like tacos? Because my tacos are delish and so are my chimichangas, I'm actually a really good cook you should try my pancakes in the morning, they taste like heaven, but that would imply you staying the night over and-"

"Wade!" Alex calls loudly from the couch "slow down on the rambling, boy! You need to catch a breath" she giggles and turns to the TV again.

"I was rambling?" He turns to Peter and Peter nods giggling. "Sorry, I tend to do that sometimes. If I ramble just tell me to shut up but please don't slap me" wade scratches the back of his neck awkwardly and peter frowns at what Wade just said.

"Why would I slap you?" Peter cocks his head slightly to the side like a curious puppy but Wade's only reply was a shrug. They both stay silent for a few seconds before Wade grabs Peter's hand and drags him to the kitchen

"Cmon, we got Mexican to do!" He loudly says excited and Peter laughs at his excitement for food. He's happy that he's finally gonna have some time alone with Wade.

**[Or nah]**

_(This bitch)_

"Hey guys what are you gonna do?" Alex walks in and puts herself between Wade And Peter, pushing Peter slightly aside.

"Are you deaf? He said we were gonna do Mexican food" Peter rudely replies and Wade stares at both of them, narrowing his eyes.

"I'm sensing a little hostility between you guys" Wade frowns and points to the two of them.

_(No shit. Tell her to fuck off)_

"That's rude, why would I do that?" He shakes his head and both Alex and Peter stare at him in confusion.

"Do what, Wade?" Peter asks and puts a hand on Wade's shoulder

**[Ew don't touch us]**

Wade quickly jerks his shoulder back, making Peter take off his hand of it fast and stare at him in confusion.

"Don't touch me.." Wade mumbles and turns around to go pick up some ingredients. Peter stares at Alex with the "what the hell just happened" look on his face but she just shrugs although Peter knows she knows something.

~~

"And voilà!" Wade puts a big plate full of tacos in the middle of the table where Peter and Alex were waiting for food already. "eat, my children" he sits down too in between them both and starts eating and so do they.

"You really are a good cook, Wade" Peter smiles with his mouth full with food and Wade blushes a little but covers it by coughing.

"Yes you are, I can't wait to wake up one day and eat your wonderful pancakes" Alex adds, obviously teasing Peter but Wade doesn't seem to catch up. Peter just looks down at his plate, suddenly not hungry anymore and bites his lip to keep him from saying some sarcastic remark to Alex.

"Aw you guys are making me blush!" Wade laughs and then looks at Peter "you okay, Petey?"

Peter nods and tries to conceal the light blush that appeared on his face after the cute name Wade just called him.

"You look sick maybe you should go home" Alex suggests and puts a hand on Peter's shoulder and he look at it before glaring at Alex and she glares back.

"Yeah you're right maybe I should go home" peter rubs his eyes like he suddenly got tired and gets up from the table. Wade and Alex do the same.

"Do you need me to take you home or something? Wade opens the front door and Peter walks out, stopping right in front of Wade.

"Nah, he can go alone, right Peter?" Alex appears behind wade and stares at Peter.

"Yeah don't worry Wade" He nods and closes his eyes like he was in pain, his Spidey senses spiraling out of control.

"Ok... Well if you need anything just do the bat sign in the sky like batman and I'll come right to your rescue!" Wade jokes and Peter narrows his eyes

"What the hell is a Batman..."

**[We forgot he doesn't know about DC....]**

_(Yeah he doesn't break the forth wall like us)_

"Shit you're right" Wade mumbles and face palms "bye Peter see ya tomorrow" he waves him goodbye

"Yeah, goodbye Peter" Alex cynically smiles, venom clear in her voice.

_(Mmmmmoh my god)_

**[Stop fuckin lyin]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, Alex is really mean when she's jealous...
> 
> Or maybe there's something more that she's not telling.  
> what do you guys think? tell me in the comments <3


	10. Visions and Migraines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suddenly the laptop makes a sound, announcing a new email on Wade’s account and he smirks after reading its content.
> 
> “time to go to work.”

Wade’s POV

 

“I don’t like him.” Alex states and crosses her arms as soon as Wade closes the door behind them.

“Why? I think he’s really nice! He came after me after my fight with Claude just to check if I was okay!”

"I still don't like him! I don't know, it seems like he hides something..." She sits on the counter, watching Wade.

 

_(Bitch, look who's talking.)_

 

"So? Everyone has secrets. I have one myself too!" He grabs the dirty dishes from the tacos and puts them in the sink carelessly.

“I know but… Why didn’t you tell him?” she asks and bites her lower lip.

“I don’t think telling him, or anyone for the matter, is a good idea” Wade leans against the table and stands right in front of Alex.

“What are you afraid, Wade?” she stares into his eyes intensely and he stares back.

“I-I don’t know.. that people will judge me?” Wade stutters, a feeling a little lightheaded all of sudden.

 Suddenly Alex grabs Wade from his shirt and pulls him near her making Wade stand in between her legs while she's still sitting on the counter.

"Wade..." She pouts and pulls Wade a little closer to her face. He puts his hands on the counter next to her legs, and stares at her "People will probably do that so I suggest you don’t tell anyone. I don't want you to get hurt..."

 

"I-I don’t think Pe-Peter..." Wade stutters, not even finishing his sentence as she slowly lifts her leg rubbing it against his own.

 

"I just want the best for you, Wade..." She whispers brushing her bottom lip gently against his. He hesitantly put his hand on her tight, his eyes half closed to the sound of her hypnotic words.

 

"Alex, what are you-" Wade mumbles but he's interrupted by a finger resting on his lips.

 

"Wade, just shut up" she finishes, locking her lips on his, putting her arms around Wade's neck. He groans into her mouth and pulls her closer to him by her hips as she puts her legs around his waist, still sitting on the counter.

 

**[Ew cooties!]**

 

_(Wade what the fuck are you doing?!)_

 

"Hmm I don't know.." He mumbles against Alex's lips and slides his tongue into her mouth, tasting and exploring every bit of it while gently grinding on her.

 

**[She tastes like tacos!]**

 

_(You shouldn't be doing this, Wade)_

 

**[Ten bucks says he can make her come with just his fingers]**

 

_(.... You're on.)_

 

Wade smirks and puts his lips on her neck as she leans her head to the side giving him more space. He's sucks and nibbles it leaving small purple marks from her neck to her collar bone. Alex runs her fingers thru Wade's hair and bites her lower lip to stifle a moan threatening to escape her mouth. Wade slowly slides one hand under her shirt and gently palms her boob, rubbing it, earning a low moan from Alex. He slides his other hand into her pants and brushes his fingertips against the fabric of her panties, making her flutter her eyes close with anticipation.

 

"Hmmm.." She's moans into his ear and gently licks it, making chills of pleasure run down from Wade’s head straight to his groin, As he pushes her panties to the side with his index and starts rubbing her sensitive spot fast and sucking on her neck harder. "Uhmm yeah that feels so good, Wade"

 

 _"That feels so good, Wade" the man groans as he pounds into Wade's ass. Wade tries to scream, to beg him to stop but the dick pounding into his mouth only made it sound like a loud moan_.

 

_"You like it don't ya, you little whore." The guy in the front smirks looking down at Wade and pulls on the roots of his hair._

_"Yeah you're so good at this, Wade" both men laugh as they senselessly pound into Wade._

 

"You're so good at this, Wade" she moans loudly.

 

"NO, STOP!" Wade screams and pulls Alex harshly away, making her almost fall from the counter.

 

_(it seems that you owe me ten bucks)_

 

**[...Fine. Hey, do you have ten bucks you can borrow me?]**

 

"Wade what the hell!" Alex yells as she gets off of the counter. Wade's eyes are full of terror and he stares at Alex.

 

"I-I'm sorry I just- I can't" he stutters, shaking his head "I need some time alone. I'm sorry" he lowers his eyes and then runs upstairs to his room, locking the door behind him, leaving a confused and frustrated Alex in the kitchen.

 

**[Wade you made me lose ten bucks, I bet with Yellow you could make her come with your fingers so why didn't you]**

 

"Well I don't know if you noticed bu- wait. How can you lose ten bucks if you're in my head?"

 

**[Don't doubt my skills]**

 

_(Shut up let him speak)_

 

"Anyway.." Wade sighs and walks to the place where the fake wall is "like I was saying, I-I had a vision.. When I was touching her, I was suddenly taken back to the day those men..." He drifts off staring blankly to the wall in front of him.

 

**[Wade are you crying?]**

 

"No" he sniffs and rubs the tears away from his eyes

 

_(Sure.)_

 

"Whatever man, I don't wanna talk about it" Wade puts his hands against the wall and pulls it with all his strength, making it fall on the dusty floor of the secret room.

He then walks back to his bedroom and searches for something under the fallen mattress. It’s a black bag. He puts the bag gently on the floor and grabs his small old wooden desk and drags it into the secret room, putting it on the corner, near the entrance.

 

**[Whatcha doing?]**

 

"Having a wank, can't you see?" He runs to the bed room and grabs the bag he left on the floor, along with his school bag that was resting against the wall and drops everything on the wooden desk.

 

_(Rude. There are kids reading this fanfic.)_

 

"The author rated it explicit. They should know what to expect if they read this." Wade looks around the secret room. "I really need to clean this. Where's the broom?"

 

_**([Downstairs])** _

 

"Thanks" he unlocks the door and runs downstairs to the kitchen "Alex?" He loudly calls. No answer. "Well I guess she went out." He looks for the broom and finds it behind the kitchen floor.

 

_(Well, you did leave her sexually frustrated)_

 

**[Maybe she's in the corner. If you know what I mean]**

 

"Oh my God" Wade can't help but laugh at the voices "you guys are assholes"

 

**[Thanks boo]**

 

After gathering every cleaning product he needed, Wade runs upstairs and takes a deep breath "let's clean this shit"

 

~~

 

One hour later of scrubbing and cleaning and vacuuming and washing everything, both his bedroom and red room **[we named the secret room like that because it sounds cooler!]** _(Not.)_ were completely tidy and nice.

 

"Damn this took a lot of time" Wade wipes the sweat off of his forehead with the back of his hand and nods proudly at his work. "Now back to work" he runs to the desk and opens the black bag, revealing a shiny black and slightly dusty laptop that he opens and turns on. Then he opens his schoolbag and takes out a few pencils and pens and his empty notebook. After that, Wade sits down on the chair and starts searching for jobs on the internet.

 

_(Jobs for mercenaries. On the internet. You're gonna take ages to find a real one)_

 

"Everyone needs to start from somewhere! Besides, it can't be that hard, right?" Wade keeps scrolling down trying to look for real job offers.

 

**[You still don't have a suit. Or a name]**

 

_(Very professional indeed.)_

 

Wade huffs annoyed at the voices. He opens other tabs and starts looking for suits and materials and other superheroes, hoping he'll have an awesome idea for an original suit but he ends up staring at the tab showing a pic of Spiderman swinging graciously above the city, like he was flying.

 

_(Your Spiderman obsession isn't healthy.)_

 

"Is any obsession healthy?" Wade sighs and starts scribbling on his notebook. "Maybe we could take some ideas from his suit and then add some of our own"

 

**[Oh! Oh! I got it! What about a cape?]**

 

_(No capes!)_

 

"Yeah no, I don't wanna be sucked into an airplane and die, thank you" Wade grimaces at the idea of him wearing a lame cape.

 

_(You're not gonna wear blue and red, right? Because if you are, you might as well be his freaking sidekick instead)_

 

"No dude, I'm going black and red, that's more badass" Wade stops scribbling and clicks the tab he was first looking for a job and after searching unsuccessfully in 9 pages of google he finally finds a link that catches his attention "HIRING A MERC".

 

**[do you think it's legit?]**

 

_(It seems too obvious.)_

 

"There's only one way to find out" he clicks on the link and after a few seconds it opens. The screen is completely black except a small white text in the middle of it saying: "if you're a professional mercenary and you're interested, send me a message to this email:"

 

_(Vague.)_

"Should I email him?"

 

**[Go for it!]**

 

"Alright" Wade opens a new tab on his gmail account, types in the guy's email and starts writing the message, reading it out loud. "Dear-"

**[Poopy pants!]**

 

_(Fart face.)_

 

"...merc hirer. I saw your link today. I am a merc. For hire. And I do merc things. Professionally. Because I’m very professional. And I’m a mercenary. So... Hire me please. Kisses and hugs from your friendly neighborhood Spiderman" Wade finishes typing and then stares at his message. "Does it sound professional and legit to you?"

 

**[Yes!]**

 

_(Totally. Specially the Spiderman part.)_

 

"Fuck, we need a name" he deletes the word "Spiderman" and then stares the roof trying to come up with something.

 

**[What about... Sparky sparky boom man?]**

 

_(No.)_

"Darth Vader?"

 

_(No, it needs to sound threatening and scary.)_

 

"Anxiety?"

 

**[Society?]**

 

_(... Are you guys even trying)_

 

**[Michael Jackson]**

 

"Miley Cyrus"

 

_(I give up.)_

 

"Scar face. Because I have scars. On my face. And body. That's the best I can come up with right now. Don't worry we'll come up with something better later" Wade types in the names and finally clicks on the send button. He then turns to the several drawings of suit attempts on his notebook and points to the one in the middle "I think I like this one".

**[Yeah me too!]**

Suddenly the laptop makes a sound, announcing a new email on Wade’s account and he smirks after reading its content.

“time to go to work.”

 

Peter’s POV

 

“My head… it’s killing me” Peter rubs his head in an attempt to make it hurt less. Ever since he left Wade’s house, his head has been giving him a freaking migraine. Not the mention his spidey senses basically yelling DANGER ALERT for ages now. Suddenly his phone vibrates and when he checks it, he sees a text from Tony Stark telling him to meet up with the Avengers in their tower immediately.

Peter looks at the tall buildings around him, wondering if he should swing or walk to the tower. “I’ll just walk my way there today. Gosh” He huffs annoyed at the horrible pain in his head.

After twenty minutes of walking, Peter enters an empty alley and puts on his Spiderman suit, before running the rest of the way to the Avengers’ building.

 

“you got caught in traffic?” Tony smirks and Spiderman rolls his eyes under the mask.

“I’m not really in the mood for your remarks today, Tony” he clumsily sits on the chair and puts his hand on his head.

“Are you okay, kid?” captain America asks concerned.

“Do you want me to get JARVIS to check you?” Tony suggests, sitting next to cap.

“I’m okay guys, don’t worry. Why did you call me?”

Steve looks at Tony, still worried about Peter but decides to brush it off “We called you because we have a new mission for you.”

“But I already have a mission” Spidey frowns confused. “I have to find whoever blew the weapon X facility”

“that’s correct, but we need to do something about that person. Putting him or her in jail won’t solve anything” Cap explains. “When you find this person, I want you to bring them here, to the tower.”

“what’s gonna happen to the person?” Peter asks curious.

“it’s going to the lab. We need to study and find out what they did to this person” Tony finishes off and reclines on his chair.

“Study? As in…”

“oh you know. Taking some blood samples, running a few tests. The usual” Tony shrugs.

“Okay.” Spiderman says “consider it done. Whatever this person is, it needs to be locked down for the safety of the civilians” He gets up from his seat, his migraine finally wearing off and he sighs in relief.

“thank you Peter. We’re counting on you. Now you can go on your daily patrol, we won’t bug you anymore” Tony smiles and Peter nods, walking towards the exit.

**[Ah! Bug. Get it? Because he’s Spiderman and-]**

_(Yeah I think everyone got it, thanks.)_

 

Spiderman gets out of the Avenger’s tower and starts swinging across the city, looking for trouble.

 

~~

Two hours pass by and so far, only an old lady needed help crossing the street whom Spiderman was very glad to help. He lands on a tall building, the building he uses to leave his backpack before his patrols, and sits on the edge, staring at the darkening sky. The sun had set a few minutes ago but the sky wasn’t completely dark yet, and it was so calm and quiet there, Peter took the chance and got his camera out of the backpack and took a few pictures of the city lights contrasting with the darkish blue of the sky. Peter closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. Suddenly he feels an arm around his shoulders, which makes him open his eyes quickly and when he looks to the side to see whose arm was that, he sees Wade. Wade is here. With Peter.

“Wade? What are you doing here?” Peter smiles but his migraine returns all of sudden and Wade disappears in the wind.

**[He’s hallucinating? What the hell]**

_(Don’t do drugs kids.)_

“Fuck.” Peter curses under his breath and rubs his eyes harshly. Not only has his migraine come back, he just also hallucinated with Wade and now his Spidey senses were tingling again “Can’t I just have a freaking break?!” he quickly gets up and starts swinging, using his spidey senses to guide him to where the danger is. He lands graciously on a smaller building, in a less populated and dirtier side of town, next to a dark alley and looks down at it, trying to see what’s going on.

“You’re not going anywhere” A voice says. Spiderman can make out six people in the alley. Five of them cornering the other.

“I should be the one telling you that, don’t you think?” another voice smirks and takes out a gun, pointing it to the one being cornered. Spiderman prepares himself to jump into the scene unfolding down in the alley but he stops himself when he sees the cornered guy taking out what it seems to be a… butter knife?

All the five guys laugh in union at how ridiculously small and unthreatening that knife was. The guy holding the knife appears to be laughing too.

“Is this a joke or something?” Spiderman mumbles, more confused than ever.

“didn’t you bring the fork with you?” one of them mocks the knife guy, clearly amused.

“I did actually” he says, taking a plastic white fork from his pocket. Spiderman facepalms.

“You’re so pathetic! I can’t believe they hired someone like you to kill me! I think I’m gonna feel sorry when I shoot you. You would give such a great clown” the guy wipes a tear from his eye from laughing so much and then points the gun to the knife guy. All the other guys do the same.

“This is all I had at home! I tried to look for a butcher’s knife but I couldn’t find one anywhere and I didn’t have money to buy one so I had to improvise! Don’t worry, when I kill your sorry ass ill have enough money to buy a real butcher knife!” the knife guy says excited. Spiderman just stares down at the scene, not knowing what the fuck to do.

“Shut the fuck up! You talk too much” the gun guy yells and prepares to shoot.

“So I’m told” Spiderman swears he can hear the smirk in the knife guy’s voice before he throws his little knife towards the gun guy’s face, that goes right thru his left eye. The gun guy falls on his knees and screams in agony while the others start shooting against the knife guy who simply dodged most of the bullets graciously.

**[Like a ballerina!]**

_(A drunk ballerina. On crack.)_

The guy quickly takes the knife out of the other’s eye and holds him by the neck, using him as a shield against the other men’s bullets.

“I think I would give a good captain America” the guy remarks, dropping the dead body he used as a shield on the floor with a loud thump. The others just stare at the body and then at him for a few moments before pointing the gun at the knife guy’s head.

“Hey guys… Can’t we just talk it out? Have a little conversation, maybe a tea party with some tea because it wouldn’t be called a tea party if it didn’t have tea, am I rig-” suddenly someone shoots at the guy’s head.

“Oh shit” Spiderman whispers harshly. The knife guy didn’t die. He didn’t even fall. His head was just leaning back for a few moments before he starts laughing and looks straight to the guys again.

“that tickled!” he giggles “my turn” he quickly stabs the knife on the neck of closest guy to him and uses the guy’s body to prop himself in the air and kick the other men who were charging and shooting at him. They all fall clumsily on the floor and the knife guy cracks the stabbed man’s neck, taking the knife from it and throwing it hard enough against one of the living guys’ head, instantly cracking it.

“And you guys were making fun of my knife! See, never judge a book by its cover! I’m just that good!” he takes one of the dead man’s gun and shoots the two men left alive “either that or you guy really just suck. I’m going with the first one. It feels good to boost my ego” he laughs and stares down at the five dead bodies around him.

“Ok what the fuck just happened here” Spiderman finally decides to jump from the building to see from a closer look what he just witnessed.

“Holy shit Spidey, hi!!” the guy greets him excited and Peter takes the chance to look at him.

He’s wearing dark red baggy pants, a big black hoodie with his hood on, black shoes, dark red gloves and what it seems to be a red and black homemade mask made by a three years old handicapped child.

“This is a joke, right?” Spiderman asks, not believing this guy just killed five men with a butter knife “Why did you do this?!” he demands harshly.

“I was hired” the guy simply shrugs.

“Look at the amount of lives you just took! I don’t care if you were hired, you don’t have the right to take someone’s life, especially for money! Just look at this!” he points to the bloody dead bodies on the floor and lifts his foot, not wanting to splash blood on his suit “this looks like a fucking pool of death”

_(Pool of death?)_

**[I like the sound of that!]**

“Spidey calm down. They tried to kill me too, one of them shot me in the head and I didn’t see you do shit about it. And don’t say you didn’t see it because I know you’ve been watching ever since I first threw the knife at them.” the guy crosses his arms glaring at Spiderman and he tries to come up with something but he can’t because he knows the guy is right, in a way.

“Well, I think I’m going now. I’m a big fan by the way, you’re like my idol and I love you so very much like you have no idea, I even have a spidey themed blanket and its so cozy you should try to sleep with it one day, it feels like you’re sleeping on the clouds and-”

“Alright ok I get it!” Spiderman interrupts the guy’s endless rambling, his migraine coming again.

Suddenly the sound of sirens is heard behind Spiderman and the guy takes the chance to run away “gotta go Spidey, see ya soon, love ya!” he quickly climbs the fence behind him and starts running away, leaving Spiderman surrounded by blood, dead men and cops.

“Ugh fuck you” Spiderman facepalms wanting this day to end as quick as possible.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY HOLIDAYS GUYS! i know im a little late but with christmas and so much college work im surprised i could post this chapter so soon. anyway what are your thoughts on it?  
>  Isn't it weird that spiderman let that fight happen and let those guys die?
> 
> gosh i put so many references in my fanfic, i hope you guys can see them all xD
> 
> also, DEADPOOL'S TRAILER CAME OUT I WAS SO HAPPY KJFG.FDSSDJK i noticed that in the trailer, there seems to be an explosion in the weapon X facility and i think thats how Wade escaped. i cant help to notice some resemblances with how my Wade escaped my weapon x facility xD i predicted the future T.T ahahah 
> 
> here's the link to how Wade's homemade mask looked like. no wonder everyone was laughing at him xD http://www.craftcaravan.com/images/resized/chinese%20new%20year%20dragon%20mask%20craft%20step%202_f239x150_1326144072.jpg


	11. #Petow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Well, this is new" a female voice smirks on the other side of the room.
> 
> Peter feels Wade shifting fast and curse under his breath right next to him. Peter groans and hides his face on the pillow. he really didn't feel like seeing her. Or talking to her. Or anything her.
> 
> "Alex?"

Wade's POV

**[I cant believe senpai noticed us!]**

_(... senpai? Really)_

"I know right? That was awesome! We barely spoke but damn, he almost had me fangirling over him!" Wade says enthusiastically while running home, hidden in the shadows so no one would see him.

_(I thought Spiderman was against killing people.)_

"He is.." Wade starts slowly climbing up the walls of his house to his bedroom, carefully so he doesn't wake up anyone, especially Alex.

_(Then why didn't he stop you or the other guys from killing each other?)_

"I don't know, maybe he wanted to see my sexy body in action?" he smirks and gently open the window, hopping into his room quietly. He walks to his wall and pulls the new fake wall of his red room to the side so he could enter it.

**[I don't think he can see our booty with all these baggy clothes. You need a new costume!]**

"Yeah. I also need money for that. And for new weapons. Killing people with a butter knife takes the fun out of it" he sits down on his desk and turns his computer on, to check if the money went to his bank account like the man said it would if he killed the person he was supposed to.

_(Oh so killing people is fun now?)_

"you think we can buy weapons with all this money?" Wade asks, ignoring Yellow's question.

**[Don't forget the suit!]**

"Oh yeah, can't forget that" he picks his notebook with several suit drawing attempts and stares at the one he liked the most, wondering. Then he opens a new tab and searches for spandex and Kevlar material he could buy online so he could start making his own badass suit. He decides to check his gmail account to see if there was anything new, and when he opens it there's a new email from the merc hirer. Wade clicks on it and read the message out loud:

"ScarFace, first of all I just wanna say that the only reason I sent you the money was because you, in fact, killed the person I wanted to, or else I wouldn't have sent shit. You said you were a professional mercenary. From what my men saw when you were doing what you were told to, you showed lack of professionalism, I mean what kind of mercenary kills people with a butter knife? And your suit? What the hell were you thinking?"

**[Well, excuUuUuUuUuUse me!]**

_(Let him read.)_

"...and that name. please change it. That's not original at all. You're a joke." Wade rolls his eyes at this message. He decided to reply to the man and clicks the "compose" button.

"Dear ugly fuck, like you said, I did the fucking job I don't know why you're so mad about the WAY I did it. And yes I did lie about being a professional but honestly if I said I wasn't a pro you would've never hired me and everyone needs to start from somewhere. You want me to have a better suit? You want me to have better weaponry? Well, I need money for that, you dumbfuck that's why I was looking for a job!" Wade stops typing and reads his message again.

"He's right about the name tho. We definitely need a new one" he tiredly rubs his eyes and tries to think of something original.

_(remember what Spiderman said?)_

"no."

**[I'll quote him: This looks like a fucking pool of death!]**

"Pool of death? That doesn't sound bad." Wade straightens is back and makes a weird funny voice "Hey bub, my name's pool of death and I'm here to kill ya with my upgraded butter knife!... I don't know, it still sounds stupid" he sighs.

_(Not "pool of death", stupid. You can't have three names)_

**[Yeah we were thinking something smaller and cooler. Something like...]**

**_[(Deadpool)]_ **

"Deadpool, huh? Sounds catchy.." Wade nods in approval. He writes the name down in his notebook next to the sketch of the suit he chose, and then yawns and rubs the sleepiness off his eyes. "I'm just gonna order the cloths and some weapons, and then off to sleep!"

~~

Peter's POV

"What a day..." Peter sighs and falls back on his mattress, bouncing a little. He lazily takes his mask off and throws it to the other side of his bedroom carelessly and then rubs his eyes and forehead, his migraine still there but not as strong as before. "And this stupid headache just won't go away, god dammit!" he huffs and grabs the pillow next to him to put his face in it and sigh loudly.

Peter couldn't stop thinking about the weird guy he saw today before going home... He looked ridiculous in that silly... costume? That couldn't even be considered a costume, it was just some bad taste in clothing. The guy looked ridiculous but there was no doubt he was good in what he was doing... He was probably some well-trained mercenary.

**[pfft well-trained? More like psychotic!]**

Peter quickly gets off of the bed and takes his spidey suit off, replacing it with his pj's pants and then lays down again with his back facing the bed, and his eyes staring at the ceiling. He suddenly remembered his hallucination on the roof. 

Wade. 

Is he okay? What if he's in danger? What if that was a warning? Peter couldn't stop worrying about Wade so he decided to do the only thing that came to his mind. He decides to go pay him a visit. Even tho it's already late. But it's better to be safe than sorry.

He gets up again and dresses his jeans over his pj's pants and puts on a blue warm hoodie before opening his window and swing his way to Wade's house, hidden in the shadows of the night so no one could see him.

He quickly gets there and he notices all the lights are off. Figures. Peter scratches his head trying to think of a way to see if Wade is okay without waking up Alex. The last thing he needs is for that bitch to know he's there. He thought about doing the thing they do in movies when they throw little rocks at the person's window but Peter doesn't know which one belongs to Wade.

"I could always climb the wall and peek inside" he walks towards the wall and looks around to see if someone is watching before he starts climbing fast. When he reaches the first pair of windows he squints his eyes to adjust them to the darkness inside. After a few seconds he can finally make out something of it. Its an empty king sized bed. And on the wall there's a big picture with three people in it. A man and a woman in their early thirties and a little blue eyed, blond five years old in the middle of the adults. They all have big smiles plastered on their faces. The little kid's smile resembled the man's smile, while his blue eyes were just like the woman's eyes. Peter was willing to bet that those were Wade's parents and that was Wade in the middle of them. They look extremely happy... so where are they?

Peter shakes his head and decided to continue his search for Wade. He walks on the wall to the windows on the opposite side and puts his hand on the window so he could see better what is inside.

"Bingo. There he is" Peter whispers and smiles at the sight of Wade's sleeping figure.

**[Gosh just kiss already!]**

_(There's a window on the way. Unless you wanna see Peter kiss the window, I suggest they open it first.)_

**[Excuse me, I ship Peter and the window]**

_(Hashtag Petow...)_

**[Best otp ever!]**

Peter quickly climbs down to the floor and picks up a few small rocks and starts throwing them to Wade's window hoping he'll wake up.

After five or six rocks Peter finally hears the window being opened before a shirtless sleepy and very hot Wade appears, rubbing the sleepiness off of his eyes.

_(And very hot Wade.)_

"Peter?..." Wade asks, looking down at Peter with one eye closed from sleepiness. "what are you doing here? It's really late, you know..." he yawns and stretches his arms. Peter just stares at Wade's muscles shifting under his skin in the moonlight, completely forgetting what Wade just said. "Peter?"

Peter shakes his head and coughs a little "right uh yeah... I just wanted to make sure uh... you were okay? I don't know I just had this feeling and uh I wanted to make sure you were okay I'm sorry I know it's super late and-"

"Peter." Wade stops his endless rambling with a smirk and then closes the window and walks inside.

Peter suddenly got really nervous. Did he do something wrong? Did he creep out Wade with his rambling? Why did Wade leave without a word? And why does it hurt so much?

A few seconds later, he hears rustling on the door and then it opens slowly only to reveal wade on the other side. Peter sighs in relief.

"come on in, knuckle head! It's too late and dark to be outside all by yourself!" Wade whisper yells at Peter and he quickly walks to the door, Wade getting out of the way so he could enter the house before closing the door quietly behind him. He looks at Wade who puts his index finger on his own lips, telling Peter to be quiet. Then, Wade holds his hands and quietly guides him upstairs to his room. They walk in and Wade closes the door behind them and then he stares at Peter.

"Did you really just came all the way from your house just to check if I was okay?" Wade asks with wide eyes and Peter nods, a light blush creeping on his cheeks.

"I was worried... I really thought something had happened. But now that I know you're okay, I can go home now" Peter smiles and walks past Wade, towards the door only to be stopped by a hand holding his arm gently but firmly. Peter quickly stares at the hand holding him and then at Wade.

"It's too late to be outside... you could spend the night here, I don't really mind. I'll make you pancakes in the morning" Wade smiles and winks, earning a chuckle from Peter. "I can lend you one of my pj's, they might be a little too big for you, but at least it's better than being naked, unless you wanna sleep naked which is totally fine by me, so-"

"Wade" Peter giggles at how fast Wade rambles. "I'm currently wearing my pj's pants right now. I didn't feel like taking them off before I came here" Peter smiles and then looks around the room. "if I'm gonna sleep here, where am I gonna stay?"

"You can sleep on the bed with me" he points to the bed, and Peter narrows his eyes "oooor I could sleep on the floor and you sleep on the bed. You choose" Wade shrugs and yawns, his sleepiness coming back again.

"No, both on the bed is good" Peter blushes at the thought of sleeping with Wade and quickly turns around to hide his face, but Wade doesn't seem to notice anything. He just walks back to his bed and lays down under his Spiderman blanket. He puts his hands behind his head and stares at Peter.

"Are you gonna stay there all night or are you gonna join me and my warm bed?" Wade smirks and stares at Peter.

Peter just rolls his eyes and smiles, before taking off his jeans and hoodie, revealing a slender but muscly body that Wade doesn't resist to check out.

**[Are they gonna do the frick frack diddly dack patty wack snick snack crack pack-]**

_(Please stop.)_

"Your room is cold, Wade" Peter shivers and puts his arms around himself, trying to warm up a little.

"It's warmer in here, I guarantee you that, and no I didn't fart, don't worry" Wade turns on his side and pats the empty space in bed next to him. Peter laughs quietly and walks to the bed, pulling the blanket back so he could slide inside before covering his whole body with it.

"Good night Wade" Peter mumbles and closes his eyes.

"Good night Petey" Wade mumbles back.

Not even five minutes had passed and Peter felt a big warm arm snaking around him, pulling his body closer to Wade's, making him yelp.

"It's okay Petey, I just don't want you to be cold" Wade mumbles with sleep thick in his voice and Peter sighs, snuggling his back into Wade's warm chest, while gently brushing his fingertips over the back of Wade's hand that rested on his chest.

 

Peter closes his eyes but he doesn't want to sleep yet. He wants to talk to Wade. This will probably be his only chance to be this close to him and he wants to enjoy it as much as he can.

"Wade?" Peter says quietly, hoping Wade is still awake.

"Hmmgn?" Wade groans with a low voice, not even a hint of annoyance present in his voice.

"Can I ask you something?" Peter looks down at Wade's hand on his chest and makes small circle patterns on the back of his hand.

"Mhmm" Wade mumbles. Peter has so many questions but he doesn't know with which one to start with. He turns his body around, to face Wade who had a serene expression on his face, and his eyes closed. Wade pulls him a little closer in his sleep. Their faces are so close, Peter can feel Wade's hot breath hit his face but he doesn't attempt to get any further from there.

"Wade be honest with me... what happened after you got drunk?" Peter finally asks, and he feels Wade's body tense next to him. Wade opens his blue eyes and stare's at peter's brown's. It's obvious to him that Wade is considering telling him the truth or not, and he hopes he does because whatever happened, it changed Wade, both physically and emotionally.

After a few long seconds of battling himself, Wade finally lowers his eyes and sighs loudly and then, he looks up at Peter again.

"Well, long story short I'm not gonna drink alcohol in the next few centuries" he smiles but it doesn't reach his eyes.

Peter frowns and gently lays his hand on Wade's cheek caressing it, which he responds with a little flinch like he was afraid Peter would actually slap him. Wade relaxes under his touch and closes his eyes again. Peter just stares at Wade's face, taking in every little detail, like how his eyes are almond-shaped, even when they're closed, his nose was long and well defined, his cheeks were soft, his jawline was sharp and his lips were plump and a light shade of red and they looked delicious...

"Wade I'm gonna kiss you" Peter suddenly states.

"You wha-" Wade quickly opens his eyes and tries to protest but his words are drowned in soft cold and slightly moist lips slowly kissing his.

Wade's POV

**[OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHH WADE IS GETTIN' SOME]**

_(Come on Wade, kiss the girl)_

Wade is so shocked with what is happening right now, he doesn't know how to react. Peter is holding his cheek gently and slowly kissing him, trying to get Wade to kiss him back.

_(Wade, for the love of tacos, DO SOMETHING)_

Wade finally puts his hand on Peter's hip and kisses him back, earning a faint smile and a low groan from Peter.

It started with a small, almost fearful kiss but as Wade started feeling a little more confident, the kiss grew more intense, more sensual. Peter's lips felt slightly cold and soft, a contrast to Wade's burning and slightly chapped lips, which made it feel even better. Peter's hand fell down to the back of Wade's neck, pulling their faces even closer to each other, Wade's hand slid to the small of Peter's back stroking it slowly. Peter licks Wade's bottom lip and his lips grow apart, giving Peter the opportunity to slide his tongue into Wade's mouth. Wade releases a low groan as Peter caresses his warm and moist tongue against his own. He had a faint taste of tacos, probably from the ones Wade made earlier. Peter grabs a fistful of Wade's blond hair firmly and pulls his head slightly back, giving Peter a perfect view of Wade's neck which he wasted no time in locking his lips on, earning a small but loud moan from Wade.

_The man sucks on Wade's neck hard enough to leave a hickey for a month and Wade's yelps and wiggles his whole body and head to try to get rid of the blindfold they put him. The man smirks on his neck and suddenly bites him so hard, Wade swears he can feel blood dripping from it, which makes him yell. The other guy, was simply jerking him off for the fifth time in the last hour and Wade was so tired and sore down there, he just wanted to scream as loud as he could._

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Wade screams right on Peter's face and pushes him away, quickly climbing down from his bed to the floor, putting his arms around his knees and rocking his body back and forth, his eyes watery and out of focus. Peter's eyes are wide and scared, as he stares at Wade on the floor.

**[whoop, there goes the mood]**

_(I was enjoying this... stupid PTSD)_

"W-Wade? Are you okay?" Peter asks, afraid and confused. Did he do something wrong?

"Peter?" Wade finally stares at Peter sitting on the bed, with the blanket around his torso. Shit. Peter is probably gonna think he's a weirdo now.

Wade slowly gets up from the floor and walks towards the bed, joining peter, and covers his whole body with the blanket. His eyes still showed a hint of terror and Peter couldn't stop looking at him, confused and worried.

"Wade-"

"Peter, lets just sleep, it's pretty late already." Wade turns his back on Peter and sighs. How's he gonna explain that to Peter?

**[You can always tell him you're not into guys!]**

_(I don't think he would believe that because first, Wade was into it just as much as Peter was, and second, because his reaction doesn't justify him "not being into guys".)_

**[Well, excuse me mister psychologist]**

Wade shakes his head lightly. Yellow and White were right. He would have to explain to Peter what just happened, or else the kid would spend his entire life thinking it was his fault.

Wade turns around to face Peter again, and he notices the frown on his face. He gently caresses Peter's cheek, trying to reassure him "Peter, it wasn't your fault... ill explain you what happened tomorrow." Peter turns his face to Wade and stares at him for a few seconds. Wade doesn't even look back like he was ashamed of something.

"Does it have to do with what happened to you after you got drunk?" peter asks. Wade doesn't answer but his facial expression said it all.

Peter puts his hands on both sides of Wade's face and pulls him closer to kiss his forehead "Good night Wade" Peter whispers and Wade snuggles into his warm chest, hiding his face in it as he put one arm around Peter's waist before they both drift off to sleep.

  
~~

"Well, this is new" a female voice smirks on the other side of the room.

Peter feels Wade shifting fast and curse under his breath right next to him. Peter groans and hides his face on the pillow. he really didn't feel like seeing her. Or talking to her. Or anything her.

"Alex?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg im sooooo sorry for taking to long to post this chapter but college has been taking most of my time, plus personal problems and yeah.... anyway i wanna hear your thoughts on this chapter!! SPIDEYPOOL MOMENT FINALLY!!! eheh


	12. Deadpool!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I think I'm catching feelings for a friend of mine." Spidey blurts out.
> 
> "That's not so bad"
> 
> "He's a boy"
> 
> "Ooh damn. And let me guess. You thought you were not into guys but then this guy happens and you don't know what you are anymore. Welcome to the club, friend."

Wade's POV

 

“Alex?” Wade says surprised, acknowledging her presence.

Peter simply groans into the pillow. It felt so early, too damn early to hear Alex's annoying voice. Wade quickly gets out of bed and puts a black shirt on.

“What's he doing here?” Alex crosses his arms and glares at both Wade, who was standing awkwardly next to his bed, and Peter who was still under the covers.

“He came over yesterday when you were asleep” Wade starts explaining. Peter finally decides to get off of the bed and grabs his clothes that what scattered at the end of Wade's bed. He feels both Alex and Wade staring at his naked torso but he's too sleepy to bring himself to care.

“why” Alex asks with an annoyed tone in her voice.

“Because he had a bad feeling about me so he decided to see if I was okay, and since it was too late for him to walk around in the middle of the street all by himself, I told him to stay the night.” Wade finishes off slightly harshly, hinting Alex that this was none of her business and that she had nothing to be mad for. Ah.

“Fine.” she puts her hands in the air in surrender and turns around to leave them alone in the room, but not without saying “I ain't gonna make breakfast, just so you know”

“Why does she seems so pissed off?” Peter curiously asks Wade, who just sat on his side of the bed, with his chin resting on his hands. Peter decides to sit next to him to be closer to Wade.

“I don't know” Wade mumbles and shrugs. He seems bothered with something.

**[Ya think?]**

_(Oh I wonder why…)_

“Wade we need to talk about what happened yesterday...” Peter finally states and he feels Wade tense a little, next to him. “you said you would”.

“I know… But not now. Lets have breakfast first”.

 

~~

 

After an awkward pancake breakfast with Alex on one side glaring at Peter, and Wade on the other side not even making eye contact with him, they finally finished their food and Wade offered to walk Peter home, so this way they could talk without Alex there.

“So?… are you gonna tell me why you freaked out last night?” Peter breaks the awkward silence between them both. Wade sighs ans Peter notices his face going from worried to annoyed.

“Why did you kiss me in the first place?” Wade finally makes eye contact with Peter for the first time since they woke up, and Peter realizes what he's done with Wade yesterday. He kissed him. He kissed a guy. And he's pretty sure if Wade hadn't suddenly freaked out and stopped him, things would’ve gone deeper and hotter.

“I… I honestly don't know” Peter looks genuinely confused and Wade's features soften and he sighs.

“Look Peter.. It's ok I'm not mad. I just didn't know you were into guys. Hell, I didn't know I was into guys either. But I kinda liked what we were doing so that must mean something, right?” Wade chuckles and scratches his neck awkwardly. Peter doesn't say anything. He would rather not question his own sexuality right now. He just wants to know why Wade reacted the way he did, the day before.

“If you liked it… then why did you push me away so harshly?” he asks and Wade gulps.

“I-It's complicated” Wade stops in his tracks and Peter does the same and walks towards Wade, standing face to face with him.

“It doesn't have to be. Just take a deep breath and tell me please” Peter gently puts a hand on Wade's shoulder, to reassure him.

“I...” Wade's voice cracks a little and he takes a deep breath to calm himself down before speaking again “I suffer from PTSD” he whispers, barely making a sound but Peter managed to hear it.

**[Well, there you have it]**

_(That was vague.)_

**[You're not expecting him to tell all the details today, are you?]**

_(Not ALL of them, but it's gotta be something more than just “I suffer from PTSD”)_

 

“Really? Why, what happened?” Peter asks genuinely worried. He feels like he's intruding Wade's personal space now but he can't help it, he's way too curious for his own sake.

“Bad stuff. Really bad stuff. I really don't think you wanna hear the whole origin story.” Wade huffs and shrugs, kicking a little rock near his foot.

“Origin story?” Peter mumbles confused and looks at Wade weird but decides to brush it off, coming up with a better idea. He walks closer to Wade, standing face to face with him, which makes Wade step back a little, but Peter quickly puts a hand on his hip, keeping him from stepping away from Peter. He looks into Wade's deep blue eyes and can see both fear and excitement written in them. “Do you trust me?”

Wade frowns confused “What?”

**[Yes!]**

_(No.)_

“I said do you trust me?” Peter repeats, his face only a few inches from Wade's now.

“I-I..” Wade stutters, his face turning a light shade of red.

**[Sha-la-la-la-la-la my, oh, my look at the boy too shy he ain’t gonna kiss the girl]**

_(Way too many Disney references.)_

“Yeah..” Wade finally replies, after a few long seconds. Peter's lips curl into a tiny smile as he eyes Wade's plump lips before looking into his eyes again and putting the other hand gently on his cheek.

Wade's breath hitches and his heart skips a beat as he looks back into Peter's brown eyes.

**[I swear, if the PTSD kicks in and ruins this moment, I'm gonna kill someone]**

Peter is so close to Wade now, he can feel the heat radiating from Wade's slightly flushed face. Peter brushes his lips softly against Wade's, waiting for any kind of reaction that would push him away. When Wade doesn't react violently to it, Peter finally locks his lips on Wade's in a slow, breathtaking kiss that made chills run all over his body. He definitely never felt this when kissing a girl..

**[Maybe you're gay, peteyboo]**

_(Don't call him that again please.)_

Wade rests both hands on Peter's hips, bringing them slightly closer and Peter wraps his arms around Wade's neck, smiling against his lips.

The kiss doesn't last long tho and they soon pull away to look at each other, both flustered and panting a little from lack of oxygen, but none of them seem bothered by it.

**[Oh my god it worked. He didn't freak out!]**

_(I think the PTSD is only triggered when he's about to do something more sexual.)_

**[What if he masturbates?]**

_(… I'm trying to be serious here.)_

**[Me too??? this is a very important issue!]**

“Nothing happened...” Wade mumbles. Peter cocks his head a little to the side, looking confused. “I mean, I didn't freak out like the other times” Wade clarifies and Peter nods, his lips making an 'o' shape.

“wait, other times? You mean yesterday wasn't the first time?” Peter asks pulling Wade slightly away and he swears he could see a hint of hurt flashing before Peter's eyes.

“Yeah, like me and Alex were doing-”

“You and Alex?! I thought you said she was just a roommate” Peter huffs annoyed and crosses his arms, glaring at Wade.

_(Wow.)_

“She is. But what if she was more than that? Why would you care?!” Wade asks harshly, going from confused to mad at the way Peter is acting towards him.

**[I have a theory]**

_(Shoot.)_

**[Maaybeee…… he's jealous]**

_(that would imply Peter to have some sort of feelings for Wade and honestly that's kinda hard, since they barely talked in college and I don't believe in love at first sight)_

**[Well… considering what happened yesterday between them, I would say Peter definitely isn't indifferent to Wade]**

Wade shakes his head slightly trying to not hear what the voices were talking about, but he decided to verify their theory “Are you jealous?”

At this question, Peter drops his arms to the side of his body and his glaring softens.

“J-Jealous?” Peter mumbles, more to himself than to Wade. Was he jealous? Or was it just concern for his friend? If it's concern, why did it hurt when Wade said he did something with Alex? So many questions without an answer. “I gotta go, Wade… thanks for bringing me home. I'll see you around.” Peter quickly turns around and walks away in deep thought. Wade just stares at his walking figure till he disappears around the corner.

“What just happened?” Wade finally asks, not knowing what to make out of what just happened, and he was hoping the voices could help him.

**[I don’t know]**

_(Me neither.)_

They didn't help at all.

“Aw come on, I'm pretty sure you guys have some ideas!” Wade says loudly, walking back to his house.

_(We're not specialists in love.)_

**[Speak for yourself! The ladies call me Dr. Love!]**

_(What ladies)_

**[...Shut up]**

Wade quickly makes it to his house and as soon as he opens the front door, he hears Alex calling him from the living room.

“You got a delivery.” she points to a big white box on the floor, in front of the couch.

“Ok, thanks.” wade bends down to pick it up but before he could do it, Alex pushes him backwards with her foot and he falls ungraciously on the sofa.

_(Rude.)_

“What was that for?!” Wade grunts, harsher than he meant to, but he really wasn't in the mood for anything or anyone right now.

“We need to talk.” she crosses her arms and glares down at Wade.

**[I see a pattern here.]**

_(First Peter, now this bitch. Everyone woke up to piss us off today)_

“About what.” Wade mimics her posture, crossing his arms and glaring up at her.

“About Peter.”

“Of course” he rolls his eyes and sighs loudly, visibly annoyed. “What about him”

“I don't want him in my house without my permission. I already told you I don't like him. I don't trust him.”

**[WOW THERE]**

_(Excuse you bitch)_

“Ok first of all, this is MY house, not yours. Therefore I invite who the fuck ever I want, with or without your permission.” Wade quickly gets up and walks towards Alex in a threatening way, making Alex drop the angry demeanor and walk backwards, being cornered between the wall and Wade. “And second, get used to him because he's gonna spend lots of time with me. He's my friend. My first real friend.” he hits with both hands hard on the wall next to Alex's face, making her flinch and open her eyes wide “Don't ruin this for me.” they both stare at each other intensely without saying a word.

**[Can you feel that?]**

_(Feel what.)_

**[The sexual tension between these two. It's so strong I can feel it with my hands. And I don't even have hands!]**

“What do you mean your “first real friend”? What about me?” Alex finally asks, her features showing a bit of annoyance and hurt.

Wade takes his hands off of the wall and sighs. He didn't want to hurt Alex's feelings but she was crossing the line, plus Wade isn't in a very good mood due to Peter's earlier accusations about him fucking or dating Alex. Not that it was any of his concern. Really, what's with everyone thinking that Wade is getting laid?!

**[Pfft]**

“I'm sorry, you're right. You're my first real friend. But you were pissing me off, specially when you said this was your house and you didn't want Peter here without your permission. You just set me off with that. The thing is, he's my friend so you'll have to suck it up and get used to him.” he finishes off, slightly harsher than he meant to, and he turned around to leave but Alex grabs his arms gently before he could do so.

“Did you… what did you guys do last night?” she asks, her cheeks turning five shades of red.

“Nothing. I had another episode.” Wade simply replies with a flat tone.

“what did you remember this time?”

“I really don't wanna talk about it right now...” he pulls his arm away from her grip and grabs the white box on the floor. Ill be in my room. Please don't bother me” and with that, he leaves Alex alone in the living room, frowning.

 

Peter's POV

“What is wrong with you?!” Peter yells, smacking his own head with his hand. Thank God aunt May wasn't home right now or else she might think Peter was crazy.

**[Crazy…. I'm crazy for feeling so lonelyyyyyyyyy]**

_(God my ears, please don't sing!)_

**[You're such a party pooper oh my god!]**

“Jealous?! I'm not jealous. Not at all.” he stomps all they way to his room and harshly takes his clothes off, changing into his Spiderman suit. “Nope, not jealous. I don't care if he touches her, or kisses her or fucks her, I really don't give a fuck because I'm not. Fucking. Jealous.” He looks at himself in his bathroom mirror.

**[language!]**

_(You're not fooling anyone kiddo. Just admit it already, god dammit)_

“God..” Peter rubs his face and sighs “what is wrong with me...” he mumbles and looks at the mirror again and suddenly sees Wade behind him looking at Peter. Peter turns around quickly with wide eyes, but there was no one. He was alone in his room.

_(What's up with the hallucinations?)_

**[Maybe he smoked the Mary Jane AHH!]**

_(...Get out.)_

“What the fuck, I need some fresh air.” Peter mumbles as he looks to the mirror again, freaked out, before getting out thru the window on his daily patrol.

~~

after a few hours of swinging from building to building, stopping two robberies and helping a kid who was being bullied in the middle of the street, Spiderman's belly rumbles. He tries to look for a place where he can buy food, but he's stopped by the amazing smell of… pizza? Yup, that is definitely pizza. Spidey's stomach rumbles again. He swings after the delicious smell, until he sees a guy, dressed in red and black, sitting on the edge of a building, mindlessly eating his slice.

Who's that guy?

**[Why don't you go ask him, you itsy bitsy sexy little spider?]**

_(...How drunk are you?)_

**[Yes.]**

Spiderman makes sure he lands on that building without the guy hearing him. He's still wondering if he should approach this man or not. What if it's an enemy? Peter decides to take a shot.

"Hello" Spidey tries to call the man's attention. He turns around, with his red and black mask up to his nose,still chewing on his pizza when he looks at Spiderman. He instantly smiles when he sees the arachnid themed hero right behind him so he quickly gets up and waves his food in the air.

"Spider-boy hey! We meet again!" He walks towards Peter and offers him the half eaten slice of pizza he was eating before "you want some?"

Peter stares at the food wondering if he should take it or not.

"No thank you I'm not hungry" He declines but his stomach betrays him when it rumbles loudly, making peter turn fifty shades of red. Thank Jesus for the mask.

"Your stomach begs to differ" the guy smirks and hands peter the slice. "You can have it. I already had two pizzas" he shrugs and smiles before pulling the mask down.

"Thanks.." Spidey reluctantly brings the pizza slice to his mouth and takes a bite. Yum. "What's your name?"

"Deadpool!" The guy, deadpool answers, going back to sitting on the spot he previously was before spiderman appeared. Spidey decides to join him, sitting next to him, one leg hanging above the city while he happily munches on the food.

"So... Should I be keeping an eye on you or am I safe?" Peter asks a few minutes after finishing the slice.

"I don't know Spidey, are you into bad boys?" Deadpool replies, with a smirk evident in his voice and on his mask.

"You're a bad guy?"

"No. But I'm not your friendly neighborhood hero either." He shrugs and stares down onto the city and the people passing by. They look like ants from where they are standing.

"What do you mean?" Peter stares at him.

"I'm not a bad guy, spidey. I just do bad things for money." He sighs.

Spiderman nods once.

"Have you ever considered doing good for other people instead? You might feel good about it"

"Why would I do good for others, when others don't even do good for me?" Deadpool finally turns to look at Peter, his playful demeanor gone. He doesn't look mad, he just sounds sad. Spidey decides to leave this matter alone.

"How about you, spider-wonder? I heard you're a very talkative person but you sound awfully quiet today. Is there something troubling your mind?" Deadpool asks a few minutes later. Spidey considers telling a complete stranger about his problem.

Oh what the hell.

"Actually yeah. Something is happening in my life and I don't know what to do about it. I'm actually scared, and I'm hardly scared now a days." Spiderman lays on the edge of the roof, and stares at the now greyish sky.

"Care to explain better? I'm a good listener you know."

"I think I'm catching feelings for a friend of mine." Spidey blurts out.

"That's not so bad"

"He's a boy"

"Ooh damn. And let me guess. You thought you were not into guys but then this guy happens and you don't know what you are anymore. Welcome to the club, friend." Deadpool snorts and shakes his head lightly. "Do you think he feels the same way tho?"

"I don't know actually. He's confusing. And his PTSD doesn't help either." Peter sighs and rubs his face thru the mask

"He has PTSD? Poor guy, I know what he's going thru."

"You do?"

"Yeah, its part of my origin story"

"Wanna talk about it?" Spiderman sits on the edge again and looks at deadpool thru the white eyes of his mask.

Deadpool looks back, considering if he should tell spiderman about what happened.

_(Do it. It might do you good)_

**[Yeah! What's the worse that can happen, right?]**

_(After all he's your hero. Maybe he could save you from yourself.)_

**[That's some deep shit right there]**

 

**~~**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Alex's POV

 

“What is wrong with you?!” Alex yells, smacking her own head with her hand. Thank God aunt May wasn't home right now or else she might think Alex was crazy.

**[Wait what]**

_(What the hell is going on)_

“Jealous?! I'm not jealous. Not at all.” she stomps all they way to her room and harshly takes her clothes off, changing into her Spiderman suit. “Nope, not jealous. I don't care if he touches her, or kisses her or fucks her, I really don't give a fuck because I'm not. Fucking. Jealous.” she looks at herself in her bathroom mirror.

_(Wait. Is she inside… Peter's mind?)_

**[What? Nooo.. is she?]**

“God..” Alex rubs her face and sighs “what is wrong with me...” she mumbles and looks at the mirror again and suddenly sees Wade behind him looking at Alex.

She smirks at him.

Peter turns around quickly with wide eyes, but there was no one. He was alone in his room.

“What the fuck, I need some fresh air.” Peter mumbles as he looks to the mirror again, freaked out, before getting out thru the window on his daily patrol.

**[… holy shit]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been soooo long since i posted and im so sorry but i had a writer's block and it was awful i felt like giving up on this fanfic for good, but then i saw your comments on the last chapter and it made me restart writing it for you guys. i might take a little to post the next one (hopefully not as much time as this one took) bc of college and personal life. i hope you guys enjoy this chapter and comments/ kudos are always appreciated :3 ~


	13. What are we?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You need to stop running away every time someone confronts you about your feelings, you know”

“Wow… that's really intense. I'm sorry you had to go thru all that” Spiderman says, his eyes wide under the mask with what Deadpool just told him.

Deadpool simply shrugs. There was really nothing else to say after that. He was hoping that somehow spiderman could say something, anything to make im feel a little better. But it seemed like the spider boy was having trouble voicing his thoughts.

“I wish I could’ve helped you. If I knew where you were, maybe I could’ve avoided that.” Spiderman sighs. He truly feels bad for not saving deadpool from all the horrors he went thru before he became this person. What kind of superhero is he?!

_(A shitty one.)_

**[Hey! Don't say that about spidey!]**

“It's not your fault. No one gave a fuck about me back then, so why would you? At least now I have White and Yellow to keep me company” Deadpool laughs it off but it seems fake like he's trying to pretend he's not hurt.

Spiderman doesn't reply to that, which kinda surprises Deadpool, since he was waiting for something like “don't say that, i'm sure you had people looking for you” or something like that.

Instead, Spidey asks what was the name of the facility he was when it all happened, out of curiosity.

“Weapon X program.” Deadpool replies casually.

“Weapon X Program?” Spiderman repeats.

Then it clicks.

_Deadpool._

He's the guy Captain America told Spiderman to catch and bring to the Avengers' tower. He's the guy who blew up the facility and killed lots of people in the process when he escaped.

Deadpool is the Weapon X Program's lab rat that went crazy.

_Deadpool is his mission._

He should arrest him right now and end the mission.

Cap would be proud of him. Stark would stop mocking him. For at least five minutes. Hawkeye and Black Widow would throw him a party maybe. Banner would invite him to work with him on his lab. That would be great. He just needs to web Deadpool and swing his way to the tower.

He should do that.

_(Then why isn't he?)_

Peter rubs his face, his migraine coming back again. Something was keeping him from arresting Deadpool, it's like he doesn't have control over his own mind. Instead he just makes a few more questions.

“Deadpool...” Spidey groans painfully.

“Spidey, are you ok?” Deadpool turns to Peter, concern evident in his voice.

“No-Not really… I don't know what's going on..” Spiderman mumbles and faints, falling from the building straight to his death, except Deadpool grabs his right leg before he could do so.

**[What the fuck]**

Deadpool pulls him up and carries spidey in his arms, bridal style and then lays him on the ground, far from the spot they were sitting on.

 

 

“Spidey?” Wade shakes Spiderman harshly trying to wake him up. Nothing.

**[He's unconscious!]**

“Yeah no shit, Sherlock”

_(I think he meant, you can see who he is.)_

“Take off his mask?” he frowns “No way, I'm not gonna do that!” Wade would be lying if he said he wasn't dying to know Spidey's secret identity, but he knew better than to do such thing.

**[We could take bets! I bet it's Hanna Montana]**

_(I bet it's Tim Burton)_

**[Or Chris Evans]**

_(That's Captain America, you dumbfuck.)_

**[He looks an awful lot like Johnny Storm tho]**

_(Yes.)_

Wade shakes his head and rolls his eyes at the voices and then stares down at Spiderman's slender body. “Should I take care of him in my house?”

_(Unless you want Alex to see him or him to know where you live, I'll go with no.)_

“Uhm… I have an idea”.

 

~~

Peter's POV

 

“hmm..” Peter groans. He tries to opens his eyes but immediately regrets when his headache comes back.

“Hey baby-boy. How ya feelin'?” a familiar voice echoes near him and he could've sworn it was Wade who spoke, but as soon as he opens his eye a little, he sees a red and black mask, near his face.

“Deadpool?… where are we? What happened..” Spidey shuffles and groans, his whole body hurting like he just got out of a workout with the Avengers.

“You blacked out out of nowhere, Spidey. I don't know where you live, and I wasn't gonna take you to my house either so I brought us to a cheap hotel, so you could rest” Deadpool explains while he offers Peter a glass of water. He sits down on the couch and pulls his mask up to his nose and then grabs the glass, gulping the water down quickly.

“Now” Deadpool sits right beside Peter and keeps looking at him “Care to explain why you fainted?”

Peter eyes Deadpool, not knowing how to deal with the fact that he was standing right next to the person he's been looking for to arrest.

“Don't know.” He finally replies rather coldly.

“Oh.. Maybe you're allergic to pizza?” Deadpool tries, sensing Spiderman's cold demeanor.

“Nah.”

“Ok.. are you sure you're alright?”

“yup.”

“Why are you being so cold with me all of sudden?” Deadpool raises his voice, a hint of hurt present in it. He was definitely not expecting this reaction from Spiderman specially after the fact that Deadpool saved him from falling into his death. And the fact that he could've taken his mask off and reveal his secret identity to everyone but chose not to.

Peter shrugs. He knows he's hurting Deadpool's feelings but he shouldn't bring himself to feel sorry or any kind of sympathetic feeling towards someone who killed lots of people, and whom he is suppose to capture. And he's trying so hard to remain cold. But it's hard.

“Ugh I knew you would treat me differently if I told you what I went thru. You're my hero and I thought I could trust you! I thought that, maybe, since you save everyone else, you could save me from myself too... But you're just like everyone else!” Deadpool gets up from the couch and yells at Peter, his voice cracking in the end. He is in the verge of tears. “You think I'm a freak, don't you?” He asks, but it sounded more like a statement.

Peter is trying so hard to remain cold. But it's hard. And he doesn't have an ice cold heart so he finally breaks that cold demeanor and sighs.

“Deadpool, I'm.. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel like that. And no, I don't think you're a freak. I just think you're a very broken person.” Spiderman gets up and stands face to face with Deadpool. He could see the frown behind Deadpool's mask.

“That's why you were being cold? That doesn't make sense..”

“No.” Peter shakes his head “I was being cold, because I was still recovering from whatever happened to me earlier...” He lies. He definitely wasn't gonna tell Deadpool why he was acting like that towards him.

“Right...” Deadpool pretends to believe so he can avoid having an argument with his favorite superhero “so I was making some tacos before you woke up… you hungry?” he smiles

Peter smiles and nods “Lead the way”

 

~~

 

“Hmmm they taste so good!” Spidey says, his mouth full with food. Deadpool smiles triumphantly while he eats as well “they taste familiar too”

“That's impossible” he frowns “this is my secret recepy, no one else does it like I do”

“I'm pretty sure i've had these before but ok” Peter stuffs his mouth with another taco, dropping the matter.

“Spidey, do you think we could do some team-ups one day maybe?” he asks suddenly, making Peter almost choke on the food he was chewing.

“Sorry Deapool but I don't team-up with mercenaries”

“Aw come on Spidey” Deadpool frowns. He really wanted to work with his favorite person in the word. “I promise I'll behave and won't kill anyone” He does puppy eyes under the mask, hoping Spiderman would see it.

“We'll see about that...” he shrugs, finishing his last taco and getting up, pulling his mask down. “maybe I should go now”

“Do you need help? Won't you faint on your way home or something?” Deadpool mimics Spiderman, and then walks towards the hotel's door opening it. Spiderman walks right after him.

“No, I think I'm good, but thank you for your concern” Peter smiles under the mask. “I'll see you around, Deadpool”

“Alright, take care..”

 

~~

 ***You have a new voice message** *

“ _Hey Peter… look, I don't know what happened earlier but I think we need to talk… Jesus Christ it sounds like I'm about to break up with you even tho we're not even dating, not that it would be a bad thing if we dated, I’m not saying that, I'm just saying… Fuck… Just. Just call me back when you hear this ok? Ok I'm gonna hang up now. Bye Petey. Fuck I forgot the toilet paper, shi-”_

Peter stared at his phone for the longest time. He wanted to be with Wade but at the same time he didn't. He was sure things would get awkward between them, and all because Peter couldn't hide his jealousy from Wade. But he decides to gain some balls and call Wade.

_Calling_

_Calling_

_Calling_

“ _Peter hey! I didn't think you'd call back…”_

“Yeah… I just heard you voice message. Where do you want to meet up?”

“ _How about your house? I'd say my house but Alex is here and I don't think you guys wanna see each other heh”_

Peter looks around his room. It was such a mess, plus his spidey gadgets and suit were there and he was feeling way too lazy to clean his mess “Uhm maybe it would be a better idea if we met at the cafe near your house. My aunt is here and the house is a mess and she doesn't like when guests come and everything's out of the place”

“ _Alright, I'll meet you there in 10?”_

“Sure. I'll see ya there.”

Peter ends the call and rushes to his bathroom to see if he looks good. His hair was a bit of a mess and there were faint dark circles around his eyes. He also looked a bit too pale. But overall he didn't look too bad. After fixing his hair a little, he runs downstairs and leaves the house to meet up with Wade. He would be lying if he said he wasn't feeling excitement and dread at the same time.

When he arrives the cafe, he already sees Wade sitting by the window with a cup of coffee in his hands and a piece of chocolate cake in a plate in front of him. When he sees Peter, he smiles big and waves one hand at him, making Peter's dread and fear of making things awkward evaporate at once. He smiles back and sits down in front of Wade.

“Here” Wade slides the plate with the cake to Peter “I bought this for you”

“Uhm thanks...” Peter slowly grabs the small fork and takes a little piece of the cake and eats it. He hums at the delicious chocolaty flavor, earning a small smile from Wade who was watching him, still with the cup of coffee in his hands.

“Peter are you okay?” Wade suddenly asks, putting his cup down and frowning.

“Uhm?” Peter aks, his mouth full of cake. He quickly swallows it down so he could answer Wade “Yeah, why do you ask that?”

Wade shrugs but the frown is still there “I don't know, you look like you need a good night sleep”

“yeah… anyway, you said you wanted to talk?” He tries to change the subject into what he came here for, in the first place.

“Why did you kiss me?” Wade suddenly asks, making all the oxygen leave Peter's lungs. He avoided this question earlier by saying he didn't know why he did it. But Wade keeps pressing the matter and Peter couldn't just keep avoiding this. He wants to say something, anything really but the words get stuck in his throat.

Wade can see Peter's internal struggle and sighs. He decides to ask something else. “If.. If I hadn't stopped you from kissing me last night, how far were you willing to go?”

“Wade please don't ask me these things.” Peter's cheeks burn in embarrassment.

“Peter come on, I'm not gonna judge you or anything. If it helps you feel better, I was so into it just as much as you were and I didn't want to stop”

Peter sighs and rubs his face before looking at Wade again. “If you hadn't stopped me, I think we would've gone all the way with it” he finally says, a little too fast.

“You mean...” Wade trails off.

“Yeah. We would've fucked.”

Wade's dick twitches in his pants at the sound of that.

_(Well then, that was unexpected.)_

“Yeah? If I hadn't stopped you, what would you have done to me?” Wade's voice drops an octave and that makes Peter's skin crawl.

He decides to play along to see what happens “I would've probably kiss down from your neck slowly to your nipples while straddling your dick. I would've suck your nipples so hard you wouldn't be able to wear a shirt for a week. And then I would've kissed and sucked some hickeys down your abs till I reached your boxers. I would've pull them down extremely slowly, while looking you in the eye” He smirks. Peter never talked dirty like this when he was with girls, but he was enjoying it, he could see Wade's pupils growing wide.

“Aren't you such a little tease, Mr. goody-two-shoes Parker.” Wade smirks and shifts in his chair.

“Hey, what can I say? Tease is my middle name” Peter smirks and leans back on his chair.

_(Yeah, right after Spiderman.)_

**[Peter Spiderman Tease Parker? That's a weird ass name]**

They looked at each other intensely without saying a word, both very turned on by Peter's words but they're suddenly interrupted by a waitress asking if they wanted anything else.

“No we're good, thank you” Peter smiles at the waitress and she dismisses herself. When he looks back at Wade again, he had a puzzled expression on his face.

“what's wrong Wade?” Peter frowns

“What are we?” Wade simply asks. It might have sounded like a simple question but the answer was far from that. What were they indeed? What was this feeling between them? Was it love? Was it lust? Was it curiosity? What were they? Friends? Best friends? Each other's crushes? Strangers? What were they? Were they gonna save each other from themselves and the world around them? Or were they gonna be each other's destruction both physically and psychologically? What were they?

“Listen Wade… I gotta go now, it's getting dark and my aunt will be worried if I'm not back home in ten minutes...” Peter lies. He gets up from his chair and turns away to leave the cafe.

“You need to stop running away every time someone confronts you about your feelings, you know” Wade simply states, a hint of sadness in his voice which makes Peter stop in his tracks.

He turns around a looks at Wade “I'll text you tomorrow”

“Promise?”

“I promise”

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

_New email_

*Click*

_Greetings Deadpool,_

_My name is Mr. Dawson and I'm writing you this email to let you know I have a job for you. A big one. You see, my men saw you in action when you killed those five guys in the alley with just a butter knife, and although one might thing that was not professional at all, I beg to differ. Someone who can kill five men with such insignificant tool, will most likely do wonders with real weapons. So I'm here to hire you to kill Spiderman. I'm pretty sure it'll be a piece of cake for you to take him down. If you accept this job, I will offer you more money than you can count. So please, if you accept it, click[Here](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_maagw5K0yo1ryc7xgo1_250.gif)._

…

…

…

…

 ***** Click*

_**([...Shit])** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy frick frack what just happened?!
> 
> Also if you wanna take the job and get some money for killing spiderman you should click the button too


	14. A love confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [I've never seen him so mad like this before…]
> 
> (Me neither.)

“ _You need to stop running away every time someone confronts you about your feelings, you know.”_

“ _...stop running away...”_

“ _...someone confronts you about your feelings...”_

“ _...running away...”_

“ _...feelings...”_

“ _Wade”_

“Peter?”

“Huh?” Peter realizes he didn't hear a single word of what Harry just told him.

“What's wrong, dude? You've been zoning out a lot lately. We can't even hold a conversation for more than five minutes before you go to zombie mode again!” Harry frowns and crosses his arms, looking at Peter with a hint of annoyance and worry “not to talk about how you look like shit, have you even been sleeping lately? Are you sick?” Harry quickly puts the back of his hand against Peter's forehead to feel his temperature but Peter just rolls his eyes and swats his hand.

“I'm okay, don't worry” Peter mutters a little annoyed.

“Are you sure? You know you can tell me anything, I'm your best friend” Harry sighs.

Suddenly Peter's phone starts ringing and Peter checks who's calling.

_(Hello)_

**[It's me]**

Wade.

Peter rejects his call. Again. For the forth time that day. It's been four days since they met at the cafe. He promised to call Wade the next day but Peter didn't. He couldn't. He should have but… he's so confused. He just needs some time to think about what him and Wade were. He's been avoiding going to college so he doesn't run into Wade accidentally.

**[You're such an ass, Peter]**

“Peter!” Harry calls him loudly, startling Peter who just looks at him like he had grown two heads. “God dammit dude, would it hurt you if you could pay attention for at least five minutes?” he glares at Peter.

**[Peter, mah man you need to get your shit together]**

“I'm sorry Harry I need to go now. I'll talk to you later” Peter quickly gets up from the couch and runs to the front door, leaving Harry's house behind.

He runs fast towards home so he can dress his Spiderman suit and do what he does best.

 

~~

 

“Spiderman!” a deep voice calls behind him and Peter turns to see its source.

“Oh hey Deadpool. You're late” Peter smiles faintly under his mask and turns his head again to face the big city. This is the forth day he and Deadpool have been hanging out, and it feels good. Peter hates to admit it but it does feel good to talk to someone about what bothers you even if that someone is a crazy mercenary who always smells like mexican food. They've been talking about each other's stories of when they fight villains or kill monsters in space and Peter is always fascinated, and somewhat skeptical, by Deadpool's stories of him in other universes, other planets, other everything. And he always looks so cheerful like he didn't have a single care in the world. Well, always except today.

“Deadpool, are you ok?” Peter asks concerned, he could feel Deadpool's sadness coming from him in waves. Deadpool sits next to spidey on the edge of the building, his feet dangling above the city and the people who looked like ants from there.

When deadpool doesn't answer, Peter puts his hand on the merc's cheek and turns his head so he could look at his black and red mask.

“You're awfully quiet today dude, what happened?” Peter asks, caressing Deadpool's cheek to reassure him but he just shrugs and frowns under the mask.

“Samantha's tacos are closed today...”

Peter stares at him.

“Is that why you're sad?”

Deadpool nods.

“Liar. If you don't wanna tell me then don't” Peter takes him hand off of his cheek and shrugs, a little annoyed.

(Nosey little fucker, aren't you)

[We've been awfully quiet too lately, have you noticed that?]

(Maybe because we're inside Wade's head so his moods also affects us?)

[OhHH! Makes sense]

“It's just… This guy.” Deadpool starts and Peter turns to him again, waiting for him to keep talking “I like him. I like him a lot. And I think he likes me too. But I think he's afraid of commitment or something. I don't know he's confusing...” he shrugs and sighs loudly “He promised he would call me. It's been four days and I got nothing from him. I tried to call him but he rejected my calls four times. I thought that, with all the shit they injected me in the weapon X bullshit, I wouldn't feel anymore pain. No matter what kind. So why does this hurt so much?” he puts a hand on his chest, over his heart and Peter frowns. This situation sounds way too familiar.

He was supposed to call Wade.

_But he didn't._

The guy was suppose to call Deadpool.

_But he didn't._

He's been ignoring Wade for four days.

He rejected Wade's calls four times today.

_Deadpool has been ignored for four days._

_He was rejected the four times he tried to call the guy._

{{It’s just a coincidence. He's not Wade. Forget about it, I'm going in charge}}

“Sounds to me that the guy is an asshole” Peter finally says, taking pity on Deadpool. He knows what it's like to feel rejected by the person you have deep feelings for.

_(Wow… who the fuck was that?)_

**[Since when does Spiderman has a voice in his head?]**

_(And what did it meant “going in charge”?...)_

“I guess…”

“Why don't you go to the guy's house and ask him what's going on?” Peter suggests. He wants to help Deadpool somehow.

**[Does he?]**

“I don't know where he lives.” He shrugs.

“You're a mercenary. Find out!” Peter pats deadpool on his back and he almost falls from the building.

“You're right. Thanks Spidey. You're the best” Deadpool smiles at Peter and Peter flushes under the mask. Then Deadpool gets up and Waves Peter good bye. “Thanks for the advice. I'll see you around.”

Peter rubs his head and closes his eyes, suddenly getting dizzy. When he opens them, he's surprised to not see Deadpool by his side.

“Weird… I would’ve sworn he was right next to me and we were having a conversation...” He mumbles confused.

_(What?)_

**[What is wrong with this kid?]**

“I think I'm going crazy...” Peter shakes his head and sighs.

_**([Yeah you are])** _

 

…

 

“Peter?”

“Shit...”

Wade finally sees Peter five days after the cafe encounter. He spent the rest of the day looking for Peter after his conversation with spiderman but with little results. He just prayed that Peter would finally come to classes the next day.

And his prayer was heard.

And he was angrier than ever.

And hurt.

And happy.

And confused

And-

And-

“Wade I'm-” Peter starts but he doesn't even have time to finish his sentence has a fist comes flying towards his face and it hits him hard enough for him to fall on the floor.

**[Spidey-sense didn't see that coming, huh?]**

Peter holds his jaw and moves it a little to see if it was broken, and then looks up at Wade with wide eyes. He just couldn't believe Wade punched him. He probably deserved it but he just couldn't believe it.

_(“Probably”?! You're kidding, right?)_

**[He totally deserved it! Poor wadieboo]**

Wade's face was flushed and his eyes showed so much emotions and Peter could read them all like an open book.

He seemed like he wanted to say something but he was struggling to even make a sound.

_(Wade come on say something.)_

**[Yeah Wade you gotta say something, anything really!]**

He suddenly releases a frustrated scream, then turns around and runs away from Peter who was still on the floor holding his face, his eyes glued on Wade's back as he ran.

{{Get up and fix this shit now.}}

Peter gets up quickly before someone could see him on the floor and then sprints after Wade who was out of sight already.

**[THERE IT IS AGAIN, WHAT THE FUCK!]**

_(Wow take it down a notch, will ya? I'm right here, you don't need to scream.)_

**[Sorry bruh]**

“Wade, wait for me!” Peter screams and waves his hands in the air, trying somehow to make Wade stop running so fast. Wade suddenly stops and turns around, making Peter run towards his chest and he almost falls on the floor but Wade catches him buy the upper arm before he could do so, making them stay face to face. Peter takes a good look at Wade's face. Unlike a few minutes ago, his face was now unreadable with a blank expression and Peter found that terrifying. Not being able to read Wade's emotions was worse than being punched in the face because at least Peter knew what he was feeling back then.

“What.” He harshly asks, making Peter flinch a little.

“I'm.. I deserved that, alright? Yeah I fucked up and I didn't want to and I'm just so lost and I can't even sleep well, I just keep thinking about stuff and-”

“Why didn't you call me.” Wade interrupts Peter's ramble, his tone flat.

**[I've never seen him so mad like this before…]**

_(Me neither.)_

**[Peter, you're in for so much trouble]**

“I- I...” Peter stutters. What was he supposed to say?! Oh you're right I'm afraid of commitment because I'm a loser who can't admit these feelings for you and I'm afraid to get hurt again because I'm a pussy “I was busy.”

**[Well, that works too]**

_(Yeah… no.)_

“What were you so busy doing that you couldn't even call me or you know, pick up the fucking phone!?” Wade raises his voice a little, a bit of emotion showing again and Peter, in some twisted way feels happy about it. “Just fucking be honest with me, Peter! Don't fuck with my emotions like this” he stares at Peter's deep brown eyes, waiting for an answer. His gaze was so intense that Peter had to look away.

**[This is frustrating, JUST KISS ALREADY!]**

“I like you, Peter” Wade suddenly says, when Peter doesn't give him an answer. He looks at Wade again, this time just as intense as him.

“Wade-”

“shush, let me speak” He rests his index finger on Peter's warm lips, shushing him “I like you. You were the only person who showed you actually cared about me when no one else gave a crap about me, well except Alex but lets not talk about her right now. I want you. You probably deserve better than a stupid irrelevant kid like me, but I can't help it. You're an amazing person, even tho you drive me crazy sometimes. I noticed you the first time I saw you when I arrived to that English class for the first time. I just wish I could've started talking to you sooner. We barely spoke to each other in all this months but you've always had something about you that made me want to know you better…” Wade sighs and breaks the eye contact for a second before continuing “I just didn't approach you at the time because I was hanging out with bad people and you probably thought I was just as bad as them...”

“Wade I-”

“But then, after my… vacations, you came to talk to me. And I tried to push you away because I was so mad. I was so mad...” Wade repeats that more to himself “but you didn't leave. You tried to know what was wrong and I was so scared because no one ever cared to ask me if anything was wrong in my entire life and if I told you, I might had scared you. And then we started hanging out more and that's when my feelings for you started escalating quickly. I guess I was In lo-.. had feelings for you from the first time I laid my eyes on you, and that's saying a lot from someone who doesn't believe in love at first sight. I really care about you, Peter but I don't know how you feel about me… one minute you look like you feel the same way, the other, you're pushing me away and.. That hurts. That hurts a lot. And right now I can't deal with that kind of pain. So please. Tell me if this is a heartbreak waiting to happen, or if I actually have a chance with you, but please don't keep my hopes up any longer…” Wade finishes, his voice cracking in the end and his eyes glossy with all the feelings and confessions he just poured out.

_(Wow…)_

**[I'd be crying if I had eyes]**

“Wade...” Peter sighs. He doesn't know how to answer to that love confession.

{{Jesus Christ you're so fucking useless, let me take it from here}}

_**[(Oh no)]** _

“I feel the same way. It's just that I've been so hurt in the past I don't know if I wanna get hurt again… plus liking a guy… it's a first for me, I didn't know if I was just confused or if these feelings were true. That's why I didn't call you. I know it's a lame excuse but I needed to figure my feelings for you out before I could do anything. I don't wanna hurt you Wade… and I don't know if I'm ready for this… are we ready for this?” Peter stares at Wade, both their faces flushed.

“I'm ready if you're ready. You're not the only one terrified here. But I think we should give each other a chance. Who knows, it might work out.” Wade smiles and brings his right hand to Peter's face, caressing his cheek softly. “So what do you say?”

Peter leans into Wade's warm hand and closes his eyes for a few seconds before opening them again and staring at Wade's blue eyes.

“Peter Parker, will you be my boyfriend?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so Wade's confession became a little too personal heh
> 
> also theres a new voice and it's not inside Wade's head??? wth
> 
>  
> 
> thank you all for every single kudos and comments, they mean so much to me, just knowing you guys take some of your time to read my fanfic really means a lot to me <3 thank you. and thank you @Not-Punkspidey for helping me thru the whole process and the encouragement and the ideas and everything :)


	15. Boo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok it's been over a month since I updated and I'm sosossososososossosoososkskzs sorry for it :( pls forgive me D:

Peter's POV

"Peter Parker, will you be my boyfriend?"

Boyfriend?

What?

What the hell just happened?

_(I could ask you the same, man you're acting weird.)_

**[There's something wrong with Peter...]**

_(No shit.)_

Did he just ask me out?

Why did he ask me out?

Do I wanna be his boyfriend?

I guess I owe him that after everything he told me...

At least he had the guts to ask me out. Unlike me.

"Peter?" Wade suddenly calls.

"Huh?" Peter looks at Wade. He seemed nervous

"I kinda really need you to answer uh the question heh.." Wade smiles nervously and scratches the back of his head. He was afraid he had scared Peter with what he just said.

_(Come on Peter. Say yes. After all, you "owe him" this relationship. Because dating someone is totally about that and not about love.)_

**[I love it when you're a sarcastic fuck]**

_(Thanks.)_

"Uh yeah" Peter finally blurts out not looking Wade in the eyes which kinda hurts Wade but he'll take it. After all, he just went from single to taken. He just smiles and leans in for a kiss but Peter turns his head a little to the side and Wade sadly gets the hint. So he just offers his hand to Peter which he slowly accepts and holds, intertwining their fingers and that makes Wade smile a little.  
Maybe they could make this work out.   
They had to.

_(If it doesn't, I'll personally take over Wade's body and I will punch the shit out of that ass.)_

**[... That sounds disgusting]**

_(You know what I meant, shut up.)_

~~

Wade's POV

"Hey Aaaalex!" Wade sings as soon as he opens the front door.

"I'm in the kitchen!" Alex yells. Wade follows the voice to where she is and he finds her chopping some carrots with a big knife. Wade smiles and gives a little wave at her. She smiles and goes back to chopping stuff.

"Got some news for you!" Wade excitedly announces as he gives little jumps like an excited child, with a big smile plastered on his face.

"Hum?" She hums without taking her eyes from the knife.

"Me and Peter are dating!" He finally squeals like a little girl in love.

Alex suddenly cuts the carrot a little too hard making Wade flinch a little.

"That's great." She says thru gritted teeth. "I'm so happy for you." She takes a deep breath and smiles, putting the knife down on the cut board.

"You don't look happy.." Wade frowns and sits on the chair in front of Alex, stealing a piece of the cut carrot and munching on it.

"Its just my face." Alex shrugs and looks intensely at Wade while he chews mindlessly.

**[Well that's not creepy at all]**

"Watcha thinking about?" She suddenly asks after a few long seconds of staring at Wade.

_(What an odd question.)_

**[And what's with the staring? Bitch you wanna do a staring contest? Because it's on! Someone hold my weave!]**

_(...I'm surrounded by idiots.)_

"Nothing much, just thinking about me and Peter under a tree..." He sighs imagining the scene.

**[F-U-C-K-I-N-G!]**

_(That is so not how it goes.)_

"Really." She narrows her eyes at him.

"Yeah?" He mimics her, confused.

"Hmm.. Ok. If you say so." She shrugs and goes back to cutting some vegetables. Wade just stares at her with a confused look on his face.

**[You should fart on her face to see what happens]**

_(What the fuck that was so random)_

"I know right" Wade agrees with Yellow, earning a weird look from Alex.

"What?"

"Nothing, it was just the voices being stupid" he rolls his eyes at the voices and dismisses her. "I'm going to my room now, don't bother me unless food is ready, thanks love ya" he quickly tells hers before sprinting up the stairs to his room and closing the door behind him before Alex had even time to react.

**[Hey! who ya calling stupid, stupid?!]**

"Shut up, stupid!" Wade smacks himself

**[Well that hurt you more than me so who's the stupid now, stupid?]**

_(You're both stupid now shut up, stupids! We gotta talk about something important.)_

Wade rolls his eyes at White as he enters the red room and turns his laptop on. He sees some new emails requiring his services so he reads them and accepts the jobs.

"What's up" he asks as he finally shuts off his gmail page and opens several pages with his favorite porn sites.

_(There's a lot going on right now with Peter and Alex but I bet you didn't even notice, did you)_

"What, like the fact that Peter changes his demeanor suddenly and seems to have short memory loss out of the blue? Or that Alex despises Peter because she probably has a crush on me or the fact that right now she was looking at me as if she was trying to see thru my freaking brain? Yeah dude I notice stuff, I just play stupid to see what happens next.

_(... Alright I'll take that back, you really notice stuff.)_

**[Don't underestimate our guy! After all he's a mercenary! It's part of his job to pay attention to everything]**

_(Considering his attention span I would've never guess it.)_

"I'm right here you know. And thanks! It's nice to know how little you think of me" Wade huffs and rolls his eyes as he clicks on one of the gay porn videos and shoves his hand in his boxers.

**[Wade what are you doing...]**

"I'm hunting ducks. What does it look like I'm doing?!" He rudely replies has he clicks the play button and soon the red room is filled with the moans of a slim brown haired buy being fucked by a buff blond haired guy and he imagined it was him and Peter and that was enough to give him a painful hard on.

"Don't talk to me until I'm done" he says as he starts jerking his dick off violently inside the boxers.

**[How long do you think he'll last?]**

_(Twenty seconds.)_

**[No I mean, till the PTSD kicks in]**

_(Me too?)_

_**[Oh.. Pfft** ]_

_(... And I'm the one who thinks little of him.)_

**[Yeah... Don't tell him I thought he lasted only twenty seconds...]**

_(Ok.)_

Wade bites his lower lip trying to muffle the moans that wanted to escape his mouth. Its been a long while since he actually felt pleasure. Specially after what happened at the X program. He leans his head back and flutters his eyelids, releasing a low groan.

**[Wow do you think he can actually make it this time?]**

_(I don't know.)_

"Hmnrm peter..." He moans moving his hand faster on his shaft. He starts feeling pressure on his lower belly as Peter's name slowly slides from his lips and suddenly he jerks his whole body and groans loud as a huge wave of pleasure goes thru his whole body and he releases his load on his hand and boxers.

"Oh my god.. That felt.. Damn.." Wade pants and smirks a little.

_(White said you could only last twenty seconds.)_

**[You fucker I trusted you! Never trusting you again]**

_(I can live with that.)_

"I don't care how long I lasted, the point is I fucking finished!" Wade quickly gets up and runs to the bathroom to clean himself. He couldn't stop smiling. Maybe he was finally getting over his trauma. Maybe next time things got hot between him and Peter he wouldn't ruin the moment.

"I gotta give the news to Alex!" He leaves the bathroom and his bedroom, to run downstairs to the kitchen where Alex was.

_(No offense but why the fuck would she want to know about you masturbating?)_

"Hey Alex you won't belie-" wade immediately stops in his track and stares at Alex's lifeless body on the floor.

**[She dead?]**

"Alex oh my god!" He quickly crouches next to her and puts one arm under her head and another one under her legs and then lifts her, carrying her to the couch. He gently puts her down and then checks her pulse.

"Thank god she's alive..." He sighs and gently shakes her shoulders trying to wake her up.

_(Dump her in the trash.)_

"Enough with the jokes, we need to wake her up!"

**[Drop some water on her ugly mug]**

"Heh Deadpool movie reference. Yeah that should work" he quickly gets up and runs to the kitchen, takes a cup and fills it with cold water. Then he runs back to the couch and harshly throws it on her face, making her groan and open her eyes.

**[...You weren't suppose to throw the cup too]**

"Well it worked, didn't it?" He shrugs and crouches near her head and gently strokes her cheek.

"Hmm.. Wade?..." She mutters barely opening both eyes. "My head is killing me" she rubs her temples.

"Yeah it must be from when you fell on the floor" he laughs nervously and looks at the cup in the floor.

_(... Yeah right.)_

"Do you want me to bring you a pill or something?"

"No I'm good thanks.." She groans.

**[Hey good, I'm dad!]**

_(I'm gonna hit you with a fucking chair.)_

**[Ooh kinky!]**

_(...)_

"What happened?" Wade asks concerned.

"I fainted. But I'm ok now don't worry" Alex sits on the couch and smiles at Wade reassuring him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah" she nods.

"Ok... Hey can I invite Peter for dinner? We have enough food for the three of us so I think it's ok" Wade smiles and takes his phone from his pocket to text his boyfriend.

"Uhm.. Sure" Alex frowns and gets up from the couch. "I'll just set up the table while you text him"

"Ok!" He starts typing his text

_(I don't like Alex but even I think that's a bitch move. You know she has a crush on you so why torture her like this?)_

"She needs to get used to see Peter here more often now that he's my boyfriend so yeah" Wade shrugs

**[I agree]**

_*hey BooBear! U busy? If not i could Cum over ;) I have dinner 4 u! Miss u <3*_

_(Are you serious)_

"What?" Wade reads his text again to see if there was anything wrong with it.

_(You look like a twelve years old writing a text.)_

Wade deletes the text and starts again

_*good evening, sir. I would like to invite you, Mr. Parker, to my humble house for a fancy dinner with me and my roommate. It would be an honor to have such special company as yours here. Greetings, Wade Wilson*_

_(...not so fucking formal oh my god why are y'all so fucking retarded)_

Wade giggles and deletes again, starting the text for the third time.

_*hey Boo! Can I call you Boo? I'm gonna call you Boo. Boo is so cute! Just like you, Boo! Wow I just said Boo like a trillion times. I could be a ghost by now. Ok not the point... I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to have dinner with me and Alex? I miss you Boo. Boo Boo Boo Boob_   
_Eheh I said boob :P*_

_*send*_

"Done!"

_(... Yeah I hope you don't scare him with so many boos.)_

.  
.  
.  
Peter's POV

Oh god...

Peter looks down at the toilet full of blood. He spits the remaining of the red warm liquid into the toilet and flushes for the third time in the last hour.

{{You should probably get that checked.}}

Peter slowly gets up from the ground and leans into the sink a little. He looks at his reflexion on the mirror. He had huge bags under his eyes and was as white as a ghost and there was blood plastered allover his shirt and lips.

{{You look like shit}}

"Hngn..." Peter groans and gently shakes his head.

{{How about a little nosebleed now?}}

Peter's nose slowly starts dripping blood onto the sink and he quickly puts his hand on it and leans his head back trying to stop the bleeding and the fresh tears coming out of his puffy eyes.

{{You're such a disgusting bloody mess, look at you. How the fuck do you have a boyfriend}}

Suddenly Peter's phone buzzes on his bed and he slowly and clumsily walks to his room to get it.

{{Speaking of the devil...}}

A text from Wade.

He opens the text and reads it. And despite of how he was feeling, Wade's cute little text didn't fail to make him smile.

{{What are you gonna reply to him?}}

"I shouldn't go..." Peter sniffs and takes his hand off of his nose. It was completely drenched in blood.

{{I'd like to see his reaction upon seeing you looking like shit so you're definitely going}}

**[Ok I know this is not Wade's POV but I gotta say this. What the fuck is going on, I'm so confused...]**

_(As you can see, reader, you're not the only one who's completely lost when it comes to Peter, we got no freaking idea what's going on with him either.)_

_*hey Wade... :) sure I'd love to have dinner with you but idk if I should go...*_

He clicks send and then runs to the bathroom to clean the mess on his face and hands and not two minutes later he hears his phone buzz again.

_*if it's bcuz of Alex its ok she doesn't mind :) cmon boobie, it smells amazing here :D*_

Pete smiles and replies back

_*did you just call me boobie!!? Ok I'll be there in twenty minutes tops*_

_*yay! Well boobies are hot and so are you, so.. u.u*_

Peter giggles and puts the phone on his night stand and then takes off his bloody clothes and starts running his bath.

~~

Wade's POV

"He's here! I'll open the door" Wade quickly jumps from the couch almost stumbling on his own feet before reaching the front door's handle and opening it.

"Hey pete!" He smiles and leans in to kiss peter quickly. Peter smiles and kisses back.

When both pull back, Wade stares at Peter with a weird expression

"Are you ok?" Wade asks as he gets out of the way for Peter to come inside before closing the door behind him.

"Uhm yeah" Peter smiles nervously not looking Wade in the eyes as he walks to the kitchen where Alex was already.

_(He smells like blood.)_

**[He smells like death! Look at him! He looks awful... No offense Wade]**

"Non taken. You're right... Something's wrong with him" Wade mumbles to himself. He sits down next to Peter and grabs his and Peter's plate to serve both of them.

~~

"So Peter" Alex starts "Wade hasn't told me how you guys started dating. Care to tell me the story of how you started?"

Peter stops chewing and looks at Alex and then at Wade who was smiling as if saying "you can tell her, baby"

He swallows the lump in his throat and puts his fork down, trying to remember how it went.  
The only problem is.. Everything is a blur in his head. He doesn't remember exactly what happened, how was he suppose to tell the story?

"Well... You know.. Wade asked me out and I said yes.." He shrugs looking down at the remains of his food

"That's it?" Alex asks trying to hide her smirk and Wade glares at her to shut her up.

"I confessed to him what I felt and he said he was afraid of being hurt again but wanted to give it a try so I asked him out and he said yes. There." Wade finishes off slightly annoyed and gets up harshly throwing his plate on the sink.

"Peter come with me" Wade demands and peter complies, putting his own plate on the sink and following Wade to his room.

"Someone's in trouble" Alex smirks and mumbles only loud enough for Peter to hear.

Wade opens his bedroom door and walks in along with Peter who closes the door behind him.

Wade turns around to face him and he didn't seem happy. He didn't seem mad either. If anything he looked worried.

"Peter what's going on?"

"Nothing?..." Peter frowns

"Its not nothing!" Wade says loudly and rubs his temples. "Peter, you're my boyfriend and I care about you... You need to trust me ok? I want to help" Wade sighs

"You can't help me! You're not a fucking doctor so leave it alone!" Peter bursts frustrated, making flinch a little. He was not expecting peter to be harsh after him telling he just wanted to help.

**[Aww their first couple fight..]**

_(Hmmm...)_

"Alright then" Wade shrugs and lays on his bed, taking his phone from his pocket and playing with it, completely ignoring Peter who just stared at him.

**[Ahh yes. The good ol' silence treatment. That'll break him for sure]**

"Wade?.." Peter timidly asks. Wade doesn't answer. He doesn't even glance at Peter. He sighs frustrated.

"Alright fine. You wanna know what's wrong? I think I'm going fucking crazy that's what!" He yells, catching Wade's attention.

_(Thanks for the detailed explanation.)_

**[Well that's a start..]**

"What do you mean? You gotta explain better. Like why do you look like you haven't slept in weeks or why you smell like you just took a bath in blood."

Peter looks incredible uncomfortable like he was considering telling Wade about... It.

Oh what the hell.

"Wade I..."

"Yes?" Wade insists

"I have a voice I my head"

 


End file.
